Wandering Souls
by Katzztar
Summary: ABANDONED - Kuwabara grew up as a psychic, causing many people not to accept him. When something horrible happens to the three that did accept him, what will Kuwabara do?
1. Bad News

Summary Kuwabara grew up as a psychic, because of that people always misunderstood him. The others, as demons, have Makai; Botan has Reikai. However, is there anywhere for human with powers to belong to? Or are they condemned to wonder the fringes of society as outcasts?

SettingAU, This after Yusuke finding out he's a descendent of a youkai, after the Sensui Saga. Hiei did not get a pardon and still trapped in Ningenkai on parole. They have not met the various leaders of Makai, meaning there are no alliances with Muruko, Yomi or Raizen - yet. So only a year and a half has passed since the beginning of the show, Kuwabara and Yusuke are both 15, nearing 16. Kurama's human form is now 17. Hiei is already a fully-grown demon. Most of the time, I can't stand to change the guys excessively much. So, Hiei is as short as they make him to be in the show, no 'Ohh he's grown taller' that would indicate that he is not fully-grown to begin with and is not true to his character.

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Edited_** Argh! -- What ever happened to reviewer who helped a writer by telling them that there's a mistake? COME ON PEOPLE! If I make a mistake please tell me. WE are amateur writers, we can't improve if we don't know there's mistakes in the story. I WANT you to give me constructive criticism. Can anyone tell me how I can find a Beta reader?

YYH Wondering Souls

Chapter 1 Bad News

On to the story

In a far plain in Makai the cries of rage and hate mingled with a shout of annoyance.

"Damn it, Kuwabara! Snap out of it, you jackass! We're in the middle of a fight here!" Urameshi Yusuke hollered as a ten foot tall demon charged at the detective. Urameshi jumped to the side as the tall but lumbering demon made a grab for him. The miss caused it to loose it's balance and fall over.

Three demons fell as Kuwabara Kazuma cut them in half as he used the Reiken. However, it was obvious that Kuwabara's attention was elsewhere. His reaction time was slower, he wasn't hollering with his normal bravado, and his eyes---His eyes seem to be focused on some distant event. "Something's wrong..."

"Well, duh you stupid ass!" Urameshi shouted as his rei-gun took down another of the opposition. "We're here to stop these stupid little demons from using an artifact to resurrect some dead lord and here you are, daydreaming like we're on vacation!"

"Shut up, Urameshi! There's something wrong back home. My posse..." Kuwabara paused as he cut down another member of the demon cult. "...no, my entire gang... they're in trouble..."

Although the demons they were facing were minor demons- only class D - they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of them. Cutting the opposition down is not the problem, cutting BACK the numbers of the force is the difficult task. For every one of the mongrel rat demons they killed, it seemed as two more took it's place. Even as Kurama used the rose whip to behead a dozen of the fiends, a force of over three times that was running out of the abandoned temple. Kurama readied his whip , but widened his eyes as he saw that this 'force' was panicking for the most part. As the last ones ran out to the open, he could see why. At least four of them were running for the river in a vain attempt to douse the fires on their backs, legs or arms.

Fhoowsh.

Within seconds the temple was engulfed in blazes. A purposeful footfall announced Hiei's return to the battle outside. At Kurama's curious glance, Hiei produced a green orb. "Feh, I have the artifact. Let's finish with these vermin and get out of here."

Soon many of the vast numbers were that of the dead, demonic wererats. Only a hand full were left to eliminate. However, that was when the feeling of ill-ease grew for Kuwabara. Before he could stop it, he was experiencing double vision. But this wasn't the normal type that most think of. Not with the clan Kuwabara's hereditary psychic powers involved. No, Kuwabara is experiencing clairvoyance, having a scene of one remote location superimposed onto the scene of his current location.

Needless to say seeing two different locations at once is very disorientating. Imagine if a psychic was at a cliff's edge and had the image of city street imposed on that? Both scenes seen equally real to the psychic, how can you move from the crowd without falling off the cliff? It is because of such situations that when a psychic starts to have this type of vision, they would stand still and close their eyes. The current scenery from his physical vision would be blocked out but not the mental vision of the remote one. The reaction is often instinctive, just as a person blinks when a friend throws a hand quickly in the face.

As the vision took hold, Kuwabara indeed instinctively stopped in mid-step. His eyes shot open after a second but to Kuwabara it seems as if time was dragging. "No! Okubo!" Kuwabara reached out in front of him, as a sword descended.

The other three looked over to see what made Kuwabara cry out for. They saw nothing in front of the tall human, only on fiend that was approaching fast from the left.

They were surprised when Kuwabara did nothing to protect himself as the demon raised a mace.

In Reikai

The normal chaos was in order in the Reikai Palace. Ogres running back and forth, Ferry girls zooming off to fetch the newly departed and in Koenma's office, all was going the normal route. There sat the prince of Reikai at his desk, who was ignoring the steadily growing piles of paper work as he watched the screen of the spirit world TV. On the screen, it showed his favorite team of spirit detectives on their latest mission, which has taken them to Makai.

A reverberating crash echoed in Koenma's formally quiet office as Jorge barged in crying out "Koenma-sama! I got some terrible news, sir! Take a look at this report." He held out the papers in his hand, only to be ignored.

When his personal assistant did not move for several minutes, Koenma turned to regard him with narrowed eyes. "Jorge Satatome, I am busy monitoring this most recent mission I sent Yusuke and the others on. Put it on my desk."

"But Koenma-sama, it concerns Ku…"

"I don't care! I said I was busy! Now shut up!"

The argument was halted when Botan came rushing into the office. "Koenma-sama! I got some terrible news! It's dreadful, it concerns Kuwabara!"

"That's what I was trying to say to him! But no, he cuts me off." Jorge waved a hand at the glowering prince before turning his attention to Botan. "You didn't bring them with you?"

The blue-haired ferry girl faced the blue-skinned ogre with a panicked look. "That's the terrible part! They refused to come!" She had to wait to continue until Jorge's exclamation of "WHAT" died down. "They said they needed to stay, even after death, they are completely loyal to him!"

"Oh dear, this is no good. Especially after this dreadful mission." Jorge ignored Botan's questions and merely pointed at the TV screen. "Watch, they are being even more malicious with poking jokes and general insults at Kuwabara today."

At that point Koenma was standing on is desk jumping up and down while waving his hands and screaming "What are you two talking about!" He stopped when they both hissed shhh in unison. All attention was given to the screen.

In the Makai

The four agents of Koenma had finished their mission and were now on their way back to the portal that would take them to Reikai. Kuwabara was setting a quick pace, running at an astonishing fast rate.

The others were keeping up with him but they were annoyed with two facts, which Yusuke was the one to point them out. "Hey Kuwabara, slow down! We finished the mission in time so why hurry? Are you in that much of a rush to get out of the demon realm? Besides your arm _is_ still broken, baka."

On Kuwabara's other side, Kurama turned to face him. "Indeed, Kuwabara-kun, we need to stop of a moment. Normally you would have healed by now. At the very least, let me tend to the bone that's sticking out and use my plants to stabilize the arm."

Shaking his head, Kuwabara refused. "No! That's not it, not at all. I told you that something was wrong back in Ningenkai, something to do with my friends. I have to get back there!" He was in a panic to get back home. Something had gone wrong, very wrong indeed.

"Hn, it's his own fault that his arm got broken. If he didn't loose his concentration back there, that low class demon would never have hit him with it's club. What an amateur." Hiei wasted no pity on the only human of the group.

"Hiei's right, you shouldn't daydream in the middle of a fight, Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he stepped in front of the towering human and stopped, which tripped Kuwabara to the ground. Ignoring the cry of pain, Kurama wasted no time in running to him and using the diversion to check on his arm.

Kuwabara didn't pay any attention to Kurama as he pointed a finger in Yusuke's face. "Listen, back when we fought against the Saint Beasts and we were here in the Makai, I told you that I sensed that Keiko was in danger back in Ningenkai. And I was right! After the fight with Sensui and I got the Jigan Tou, my spirit awareness became even stronger! So don't you tell me that I was daydreaming! I know something's happened to my friends!" With saying that, he got up to continue to run.

Yusuke gave a pointed look to Kurama. "How is the moron's arm? Shit, I've given him some broken bones in the past but he healed up fast. Damn baka, there's been times that I really hurt him, but he's all healed and is looking like he never got in a fight not even five minutes later."

"Kuwabara's arm is healing, slowly but surely." Kurama shook his head in contemplation. "It seems that he's not healing quite as fast as he normally does because he is foolishly putting all his energies into this run."

Kuwabara ran on ahead, refusing to wait for the others. He did not want to hear their words, however he still did. "How ironic that they give words of concern only for them to be followed by insults." He heard them all, calling him foolish, a baka and an amateur, damning him even. "It is always like this, they seem to care for me one minute then the next they insult me. I can feel the contempt they often have for me. Sometimes I wonder if their concern is only because they don't want to be blamed if anything happened to me. Damn it all, I can't believe that I wasted my time with them when my real friends needed me! And now... I know now it's too late to save them!"

Back in Reikai

Botan's eyes were wide as they overheard Kuwabara's lament. "Oh my, this is worse than I thought. He already knows!"

With a sense of dread, Koenma picked the report out of Jorge's hand and began to read it in silence. After a few moments, he put the file down on the desk. "Botan, from your reaction I'm assuming that you were referring to the three humans that were friends with Kuwabara are the three spirits that refused to come along?" He was answered by a head nod. "Kuwabara will not take this lightly. Now listen both of you, when he arrives, you let me talk."

Both lackeys nodded. Although they see Kuwabara as a friend, too often have they seen this particular human get viciously angry. And it was always over mistreatment of his friends .

A short time later

They did not wait long before Kuwabara threw open the doors to Koenma's office. Even as he panted, trying to catch his breath, Kuwabara studied the look on their faces. From Jorge's fearful look to Botan's sorrow to Koenma's apprehension, they confirmed the young psychic's fears. "I was right, wasn't I? Anda Okubo, Komada Sawamura and Myamoto Kirishima are dead. They were murdered, weren't they?"

TBC

End note In the beginning of the EV of the Dark Tournament, Yusuke calls the thin friend with shaggy hair, Myamoto, while in the JV Yusuke calls him Kirishima. In most places, including Shonen Jump, I see him referred to Kirishima. So, I am going to act as if Myamoto is his family name.

The other thin friend, the one with a buzz cut is called Sawamura in the JV. Like Kirishima, in the EV for some reason, they changed his name to Komada. Since the ORIGINAL versions, the Japanese anime & manga, call him Sawamura, that shall be his given name. For my story, I'll use Komada as his family name.

So all I had to do is make up a family name for Okubo. I had a list of some Japanese names and went through them to find a few that were identified as a family names and choose which I preferred.

I choose Anda because it shows that we English speaking people that have never taken a course in Japanese shouldn't assume how a Japanese names sounds by its looks alone. To someone who speaks English only and tried to guess at its pronunciation would guess often that we would say it like so: AND-ah. But according to the world baby book it came from, that is wrong. According to it, Anda is pronounced as: awn-dah.


	2. Grief and Honor

Wandering Souls ch2 Grief

Peeks out behind shield

Okay, I did a little bit of research on street gangs. Some of the stuff I will add to the story will be from the research and some will be a hefty dose of imagination. One fact I discovered on an actual Japanese news site the street gangs really do use swords! In several articles about the Bosozuko said they fought with knives, swords and baseball bats. Bosozuko are teen biker gangs, called the speed tribes, the actual translation is said to be violently running tribe.

On to the Story

Birds flew out the trees in a panic as Kuwabara Shizuru and Yukimura Keiko ran through the shrine grounds. Their sudden appearance startled the diminutive Koorime from her contemplation and drew the attention of Genkai. Keiko was the one to speak up while Shizuru looked about. "Yukina-chan, where's Kuwabara? It's really important that we find him!"

The frightened tone of Keiko's voice made Yukina start to worry. "I have not seen Kazuma-san since he left on the mission. What's wrong?" She drew a clenched fist to her chest. She may not understand what Kazuma means by this 'power of love', however she is very fond of him.

The thoughts of both girls were interrupted once Shizuru stepped between them, staring off to wilds that surround the shrine. "My little brother is here, I can feel it … He's out there, in the Cursed Forest. Damn it all, he already knows."

"And just what does he know and why would it get you, of all people, in a near panic? I've known you, Shizuru, since your brother was in diapers. It's been a long time since anything would ruffle you this badly." Genkai had silently slipped up to the elder Kuwabara's side. As the breeze blew through her hair, she stared off into the forest in the same direction as Shizuru. "Hmm, his energy's is chaotic right now and growing to a…"

The seasoned psychic next words were lost as the most dismal howl arose from the cursed woods. The tormented cry cut into one's souls, leaving a person with the sense of loss and dread, a need for revenge and a thirst for blood. Even the primitive demons that lived in the woods were affected by the young empathic human's tormented cry, causing them to run away.

**Gasp** "That's Kazuma-san!" In a panic,Yukina tried to run to the woods but was stopped by both brunettes. Turning to face Keiko, she grabbed her arm. "Why did you stop me? Please tell me, what's wrong!"

A strong hand on her shoulder calmed Yukina some. "Easy there, Yukina, let my little brother have some time to blow off some steam. I guess he found out from Koenma, or more likely he had a premonition or vision, and Koenma confirmed it." With a sigh, Shizuru lit up a cigarette. "You see, Kazu's three human friends were ruthlessly killed earlier today in an ambush by rival gangs. We were hoping to make sure that he heard the news from a friend. Those damned gang members are swarming the city, waiting to find Kazuma in hopes of breaking the new to him." Puffing on a cancer stick, Shizuru thought of what her brother's reaction to the news will be. "They hope that if they tell him first that they can see him break down. It's more likely that Kazu will break them in half."

"So that's what happened." Taking a puff off her own cigarette, Genkai noted several energy signatures near the younger Kuwabara. "Well, the other three are there with him. If that's a good thing, I don't know yet."

Perplexed, Keiko regarded the aged Reikai Master. Tilting her head to the side, she decided to voice her confusion. "Why wouldn't it be a good thing? They are his friends too. Yusuke is his best friend, so how can it be bad for them to be with him?"

"You should remember that they often taunt Kuwabara for being human. Hiei is not the only one that says he's weak. Remember back when his powers were latent and the Seven were threatening us? When Kuwabara left the safety of the group to go to a concert, Yusuke, the dimwit that he is, went to the arcade instead of looking for Kuwabara like I assumed he would have." Genkai paused for moment, shaking her head at the foolhardiness. Not only at Kuwabara's but at Yusuke's stupidity as well. "I had no doubts that evening that Yusuke was looking for Kuwabara instead of playing games. But no, I was wrong. I had to spell it out to the dimwit that Kuwabara's powers were going through a change and he was the one in the greatest danger."

Ignoring Keiko's protests, Genkai went on with her recent insights. "Yusuke does care for Kuwabara but I am beginning to wonder about the nature of it. I've noticed that it's protective at times, like a friend; then other times it's like an obligation, as if it's part of a job. Before, the team was defined by having two demons and two humans, but since Yusuke's revival and learning that he's a descendent of a S-class youkai, it's now three demons and one human. I've noticed that they are worse than before on their insults and so-called jokes. Even Yusuke is harsher towards him. I don't know if they realize how much they are discriminating against him. I have spent time talking to Kuwabara, he comes here often to have someone to talk to."

Genkai paused as the sound of crashing trees reached the women. "Hn, by the sounds of things, I will have a new meadow in the forest pretty soon."

Meanwhile in the Cursed Forest.

"HAAAAAARRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Deep in the forest, a young man stood on his knees, fists clenched and shoulders thrown back, his head facing the night sky as he let a roar of rage and anguish rip through his being.

All present was struck by the strength of the empathic wave that emanated from the tall human. "Shit, what was that?" Yusuke turned to face his teammates, he still had trouble gauging the new power level that Kuwabara has shown since his reikan had returned.

Before anyone could answer him, a sudden crash brought their attention back to Kuwabara. All three present gaped as Kuwabara began to punch at the trees. He would punch repeatedly at a tree until it broke in two. In less than thirty minutes, thirteen trees had fallen thanks to Kuwabara's rage. The sound of trees being smashed mingled with the agonized screams that he still gave.

"He's more a fool than I thought if he lets this despair affect him like this, causing him to loose it. He should know that in our line of work that it's best to always to be in control. That was the first thing I tried to teach him during the training leading up to the Dark Tournament." Hiei scoffed, as he watched the human vent his rage on the trees. With a great amount of will, he stopped himself from covering his ears as Yusuke and Kurama had done.

The golden eyes of an angry kistune turned to regard the fire demon. "I do not agree with you there, Hiei. Kuwabara-kun has every right to voice his loss this night." With a blink of Kurama's eyes, they returned to the vivid green and the white streaks faded back to the scarlet red hair. "These howls, they're too familiar to my tastes. I know the torment that he's suffering from." Haunting memories of a raid gone wrong and the fatal bamboo trap that was sprung came to the surface of his memories.

Curious, Yusuke only slightly turned to face his teammate. "How is that, Kurama?"

A gruesome scene played in the mists of memories. A darkly handsome figure with leathery bat wings stood with multiple bamboo spears sticking out of his form. The hollow poles allowed blood to flow out freely as he cried for his friend to forget him and save himself. Kurama shook his head in an attempt to banish the nightmare. "The night that Kuronue died, I cried out with same type of howls as Kuwabara-kun does now. It's the same howl of the loss of dear friends. A loss that will not go unpunished, just as I hunted the ones that caused Kuronue's death, until I caused their ruin. I am not surprised by Kuwabara-kun's decision for revenge."

"I still can't believe that the toddler gave him the file!"

Flashback

With closed eyes, Kuwabara took a deep breath to collect himself. Squaring his shoulders, he looked at the prince of the Reikai in the eye. In the cold, low tone that was last heard as Kuwabara confronted Yusuke about Genkai's death, he now addressed the reikai prince."Koenma-sama, when we first met face to face, you stated that you owed me a favor. I wish to collect now. I want to know… I want a copy of the details of my friends death. No! More than that. I want to know _all_ the facts surrounding their deaths. "

After a tense moment of silence, Koenma spoke. "It's true, I did say that I owed you a favor. Jorge, make a copy of the files for Kuwabara." As Jorge scurried away, Koenma turned to Kuwabara. "What you do with the information is your own decision, but I will remind you that I will be watching."

Snapping out of his stupor, Yusuke turned to his friend. "What's going on here Kuwabara? Do you mean that Okubo and the others are …dead?" Since his first revival, Yusuke has learned more about Kuwabara and his followers. Yusuke actually admired the loyalty that the four gang members had to each other. It was the first time in his life that he saw true honor and loyalty. It was the time that Yusuke found out that Kuwabara was not a simple street thug as he formerly believed. "How did that happen? Botan, did you bring them to Reikai yet?"

A tearful Botan tried to answer but a sob was all she got out. Kuwabara spoke up to answer Yusuke. "They were ambushed by the Aka Doragon and Supaida no Yoru. I saw a glimpse of that during our mission." Sending a cold glare to the other three, he went on. "You remember, the so-called daydream you accused me of having? Well _now_ you see it wasn't a fucking daydream!"

"What! That's impossible, the Dragons and Spiders are rivals and hate each other." Yusuke sputtered out in surprise. "Why would they work together?" He wondered on the subtle differences of the gangs now they were no longer in junior high.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had somehow gotten out of junior high and went on to high school, although not the same school. Yusuke went to Nakogakaori High; many of graduates from Sarayashiki Jr. High went there. Much to everyone's surprise, Kuwabara and his three-man posse were accepted into Gai Technical Collage High School Annex. After the Sara Jr. High teacher Akashi blackmailed Kuwabara and his posse, saying they had to get over 50 on a test, they all kept up their studies. Evidently, Kuwabara had studied so much that he brought up his grades enough to be accepted into the prestigious high school. Gai Annex is located not far from the river Sticks, its boundaries extend on either side of it.

The Aka Doragon teens went to Jomeimaeni (Jomei) High, which is on the north side off the river while the Supaida no Yoru went to school at Shodayarinji (Shoda) High, which is south to the river Sticks. Both of them are on the east side of Gai's territory.

Glaring at Yusuke, Kuwabara continued. "I think that they hate me more than each other. So they teamed up to ambush my gang, the Menboku Yaiba, killing three of the senior members who so happened to be my best friends." Turning to Botan, Kuwabara took her into his embrace, whispering softly to her. "Botan, I know there's more to it. There's also something else that's bothering you. What is it?"

Wiping a few tears away, Botan hid her face in his chest. "I've come to see Okubo, Sawamura and Kirishima as friends as well. Perhaps not as close as you guys. I would say as close as Genkai was during the Dark Tournament." The guys winced as they remember how torn up Botan was over Genkai's first death. "That just makes it harder to accept that I failed my duty as a ferry girl to them…. They refused to come to the afterlife, deciding to stay as restless souls in the living realm. I'm so sorry Kuwabara!"

"That's okay Botan, I don't have any hard feelings for you. I'm assuming they didn't come because of me." Kuwabara could barely tell that Botan shook her head in a affirmative manner.

"Yes, they said they needed to stay for you. That you have had enough trouble with ghosts and it was time that there were some friendly ghosts hanging around you." Botan sniffed as she turned to face Yusuke. "They figured out that when Yusuke was a ghost, that he hung around you some and it kept some of the ghosts from pestering you. That and they would join the other few ghosts from the Menboku Yaiba."

"Wait a minute… Did you say they knew I was a ghost?" Yusuke turned to ask Botan. "They don't have Kuwabara's spirit awareness. How in the hell did they know that?"

"They used logic." Kuwabara spoke up to clear up Yusuke's confusion. "They figured out that it was during the time that everyone thought you were dead, and later believed it was a coma. Of course, he coma was a lie to cover your revival from being really dead. Well, they knew that sometimes, a spirit can separate from the body in sleep, a form of astral projection. They thought that was what happened to you, that your soul separated from your body while it was in a coma. So, while you were ghost-like, you came around me some. They were lead to believe that due to the fact that since before your death we were bitter rivals and after your revival it changed to the shock of everyone to friendly rivals." Kuwabara gave a bitter grin. "They were right. The process to the conclusion may be wrong, but the final conclusion was right."

As Jorge came in with the copies of the files, Kuwabara stepped away from everyone to take them. As he walked towards the door, Yusuke stopped him.

"What are you planning? You can't go ballistic!" Despite how he would often act, Yusuke did have his moments where friendship outweighed his arrogance. Fear gripped him as he recalled how fiercely protective Kuwabara is of all his friends. "I know that you will do everything possible to protect your friends, whether it's us on a mission or your three man posse. I know that you would do everything to avenge them as well!"

Memories of how Kuwabara would act to save the tentai flooded the minds of all present. Yusuke remembered when Kuwabara jumped over a lava pit to throw a mighty punch that sent a ten foot tall Byakko into the lava.

The time that the dishonest teacher blackmailed Kuwabara came to Botan. Akashi demanded that Kuwabara couldn't fight for an entire week or Okubo would loose his job, which meant his family would starve. Since he refused to run away like some coward, Kuwabara went through the week being beaten up by rivals but refusing to hit back.

In Kurama's mind, the scene replayed as Kuwabara stood to face Risho despite his injuries. He recalled how Kuwabara contacted him telepathically before turning to his opponent and claiming that if he could drag Risho into death with him, then the match would be a stalemate and his teammates would have another chance to survive.

It was the encounter with Sensui that Hiei remembered. When they were trapped by Itsuki, it was Kuwabara's determination that freed them as he summoned his newest spirit sword. It was the Jigen Tou that made Kuwabara finally reach low A class. When Yusuke died yet again and the others fought against Sensui with all they had. Hiei and Kurama both changed to be stronger. Kurama had turned into his original form, reaching upper A class, in order to fight Sensui who's power was in the S class. Kuwabara refused to back down, although he knew he was far weaker than the others.

The time that Younger Toguro appeared to have killed Kuwabara played in Koenma's mind. Kuwabara was not as hurt as badly as everyone feared but played dead so the shock could bring Yusuke to a much needed fighting edge in order to win against Toguro.

Kuwabara brought everyone out of their moment of musing by turning to Yusuke. "You're afraid I'm going to do something stupid that will get me in trouble here in the spirit realm, aren't ya?" When no one denied this, he went on. "Remember that the Reikai judges all humans, not just some of a select group. There are people whose religions are as diverse as Buddhism, Shinto and Taoist; there are even some Christians and Muslims here in Japan. Every city does not have the same set of rules, nor does every religion or culture. It makes judging them very complex. I'm assuming that one major factor in judging a person is whether they follow the laws of their religion and culture?" With that question, Kuwabara looked at the Prince of Reikai.

At this Koenma nodded his head. Despite the grim atmosphere, Koenma found some small amusement that it was Kuwabara that grasped the complexity of judging a soul. But then the boy did grow up with a strong awareness.

"Speaking of culture, there are also sub-cultures." Kuwabara tucked the file under his injured arm as he pointed towards Yusuke. "You're a thug, you should know how the streets work. Street gangs have their own sub-culture. What are the laws of the concrete jungle? What are the responsibilities of a gang leader?"

Yusuke's shoulders slumped as he realized what sort of corner Kuwabara was backed into. "A gang leader is to protect and lead the gang. In this case, when a dishonorable raid happens, a gang leader is expected to find out who are responsible and get revenge." Yusuke replied in even tone.

"I do not know much about street gangs so can you explain what qualifies as 'dishonorable?'" Kurama spoke the question that nearly everyone else besides the two thugs wanted to ask.

As the only street fighters, Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a grimace at the question. "Most people think that any street gang member has no honor. But that's not true. The honor codes are different for each gang but every gang has a set of honor codes that they follow. Some people may not agree with them but it's a code that rules their actions." Kuwabara tried to clarify it for them. "But there is a core set of codes that is shared in the streets. In a street fight, it is dishonorable for two gangs to ambush one gang. One on one gang fighting is okay. And it would be okay if two gangs teamed up to fight another set of two gangs."

"Hn, so it is seen as if they are weak if two separate gangs team up to fight one single gang." Hiei leaned back against the wall, thinking of how these 'street gangs' were like the thieves gangs back in the Makai. "What if the single gang was bigger than them? How is that dealt with honorably?"

Shrugging, Yusuke answered casually. "That's simple, instead of joining forces as two gangs, they merge into one gang. Then it's an honorable fight."

"But they didn't merge so it's dishonorable. And Kuwabara must now seek reparation for his friends murder or he will breaking one of the core rules that govern this sub-culture, correct?" Kurama's question was answered by both Yusuke and Koenma nodding their heads.

With a smirk and a wave of the hand, Hiei pointed out what Yusuke feared. "Then that means that Kuwabara has to kill the humans responsible. Am I correct? Even Yusuke wouldn't kill a human when he should have at the hospital."

"Urameshi was a fool during that encounter." Kuwabara still held firmly that the doctor was too great a threat to be allowed to live. Although Genkai blocked his talent, someone could always undo that psychic block. "Most likely, Yusuke can't kill a human now since he has demon blood awakened within him. King Enma threw a fit before when it was revealed that Urameshi was descended from a youkai, he would hit the roof if Urameshi killed a human. But yes, Hiei, by the core set of codes, I'm honor-bound to kill the ones that killed my friends. What the spirit realm will be watching is _how _I do that. I cannot act like a madman or kill them in their sleep. I will have to avenge them with my honor intact."

End Flashback.

"Hn, I for one, will like to see how he gets started." Hiei smiled, he knew that Kuwabara had his own style of an honor code and wondered how he fitted killing into it. After all, as part of the team, he has killed many demons. However, two of his teammates are demons and he has professed his love for Yukina, an ice demon. It makes one wonder how the human reconciles the facts.

"While we wait out Kuwabara's grieving, how about we read what has upset him so greatly." With a swish of paper, Hiei and Yusuke turned to see Kurama going through the file that documented the murders of Okubo, Sawamura and Kirishima.

TBC


	3. The File

WARNING! This chapter gives a summary of the injuries that Okubo, Sawa & Kiri suffered. It may unsettle the weak stomachs. However, if you have a weak stomach this fic is not for you, for future chapters will be far worse! There WILL be blood & gore in the future. You have been warned.

Just in case I forgot in earlier chapters Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…If I did, Kuwabara would get treated far better and more jokes made at Yusuke's expense! ;)

Notes After chapter 13 of 'Legend of the Spirit Swordsman' by DemonSlayer205 I was inspired to add a few scenes to my story. DemonSlayer had responded that while it was obvious that Boatn had feelings for Kuwabara, it wasn't so obvious for Yukina. I had the note at the end of this chapterup for a long time now said that this story will have a triangle. However Demonslayer205 showed me that I had accidentally forgotten to add scenes with Yukina!I am revising W.S. to fix this mistake since the next arc of the story focus on that triangle and how it is dealt with. 

Edited I altered a few words here and there but read this anyway because I added an entire scene with Yukina before they get to the hideout.

Chapter 3 the Files 

It seemed as if nothing else was breathing at the moment. The only thing at seemed to matter was within that manilla folder in Kurama's hands. It held the secret. The truth of what happened the day that Okubo, Kirishima and Sawamura were murdered. To Yusuke , they were street pals, though not really friends, they were civil to each other. Yusuke admired the solidarity the trio shared with Kuwabara. Although he never really interacted with them as Yusuke had, Kurama understood that they were close friends to Kuwabara. As for Hiei, they were merely part of a puzzle of what events could affect Kuwabara as these recent ones have. He prefers to be able to predict the actions of his allies. That is one trait of Kuwabara that Hiei hates the most. Unpredictability, it sums the human quite well and Hiei hates it.

Both Yusuke and Hiei gave their full attention to Kurama as he opened the files and began to read.

On the evening of May 22, a combined force of two street gangs, the Aka Doragon and the Supaida no Yoru, ambushed a third gang, the Menboku Yaiba. Ten out of twenty-seven of the Menboku Yaiba that were present were captured by the greater force, whose numbers reached eighty-two. So far, only three of the captives have been killed: Anda Okubo, Komada Sawamura and Myamoto Kirishima.

It should be noted that the three killed were senior members of their gang and close friends with Kuwabara Kazuma. A possible reason they were singled out while the other seven still live is their connection to Kuwabara. This is most likely a planned attack, not just on the Menboku Yaiba, but also aimed to hurt their leader, Kuwabara.

It should be noted that Kuwabara is a partner to the current Reikai Tantei, Urameshi Yusuke and is fostered by Prince Koenma.

The ten captives were taken to an abandoned warehouse; where Anda, Komada and Myamoto were interrogated and tortured to death. The following is a summary of the injuries inflicted upon them before their deaths.

Anda Okubo: right arm broken in four places, left upper arm broken twice, knees shattered, left hand cut off, spine broken, jaw cracked.

Komada Sawamura: both forearms shattered, left lower leg broken, right upper leg broken in four places, five ribs broken, stabbed eleven times; three of which punctured the right lung, left lung was hit twice, and two stabs hit the heart.

Myamoto Kirishima: Both arms and legs shattered, hands and feet crushed, every rib was crushed or broken, solar plexus broken, collar bones shattered, hip bone broken. Myamoto was the most brutal beating, Tachikawa Akira, leader of Aka Doragon, personally beat Myamoto to a pulp using a baseball bat.

Samejima Minoru used a sword to behead all three. There were some odd energies coming from the sword. It is known that Samejima and Tachikawa have been reading about the supernatural, especially on curses, in an attempt to counter their common adversary Kuwabara. It is common knowledge on the streets that Kuwabara has some psychic powers, although no ningen has ever seen his full strength much less his true potential. It is believed that Samejima and Tachikawa may have attempted some curse or power through the sword. This is under investigation. However, the sword has seemed to disappeared.

After the three had died, their headless bodies were taken and dumped onto the grounds of one the main hangouts for the Menboku Yaiba, a karaoke bar. When the police discovered the bodies, the heads were nowhere to be found.

As Kurama closed the file, Yusuke looked sick, his fist shaking with rage. "Those sons of…. I knew those three from school. They didn't deserve to die like that! They were completely loyal to Kuwabara and he to them. Did I ever tell you guys about the promise that Kuwabara made so that Okubo could keep his job?"

"Was that the time that the teacher threatened to end Okubo's permission to work if Kuwabara got into any fights for a week?" At seeing Yusuke's head nod, Kurama looked off to look at Kuwabara--who was no longer there. "What? Where did he go?"

Hiei and Yusuke looked up to see that there were a dozen or so trees fallen but no Kuwabara in sight. "Damn, we were so engrossed in hearing Kurama read the file we didn't notice when the big lug stopped his screaming!" Yusuke ran off to the temple, Hiei and Kurama following close behind. As they reached the main building they saw that Genkai was waiting for them.

"Well, it took you dimwits long enough. Kuwabara just left to go check on the rest of his gang. The girls are going with him." Genkai stood there, impassive as Yusuke asked 'what girls'. "Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru of course! Do you know of any other girls that would hang out with an old hag like me, you dimwit?"

Hiei beat the others to asking the obvious. "Why did Yukina go? And how did they know about the situation?"

"Well if you use that lump of mass that's located two feet above your ass, you would realize that Yukina wanted to go so she could help the injured." Genkai ignored the glare that was sent her way as she turned to face the others. "Keiko and Shizuru were here to find Kuwabara. It seems that the rival gangs have some lookouts for him. They wanted to be the first to tell Kuwabara about his friends' deaths, a sick way to get under his skin. Shizuru ran into a few in town, that's how she knew and Keiko was with her. Now hurry up and you can catch up with them."

"I appreciate your help Yukina. I'm sorry that your visit with Genkai was cut short with ... this ..." Kuwabara choked one the words unable to say it.

"You've helped me so much before, Kazuma-san, rescuing from that horrible man, Tarukane's imprisonment want to help you as well." Yukina blushed as she remembered the panic she felt when she first heard his roar of rage and loss. She was not frightened for her own safety but was only concerned for her friend. 'Friend? Is that what Kazuma is, just a friend?' She mused to herself as she looked at Keiko and Shizuru. 'They are my friends as well but it feels different with Kazuma-san. Shizuru and Keiko feel like my friends back in the Koorime village, only they are human. Does it feel odd because this friendship is with a male?' She pondered on the Koorime's culture. A culture of self-reproducing females that had no position for males. A race that had no males. 'No, that can't be it. Kurama and Yusuke are friends as well but my friendship with them isn't the same as it is with Kazuma-san. I worry about them of course but not like I've done over him. Back at the Dark Tournament, when that horrible Aniki Toguro shot all ten fingers straight through Kazuma, I thought my heart stopped. I dared not to breathe until I saw that he was still moving. Then Ototo Toguro stabbed his hand into Kazuma's chest. Kurama, Koenma, even Hiei ran to his still side, and Shizuru screamed for her brother. When I thought that Kazuma was murdered, I cried entire pouch worth of tear gems. I care more for for him than others, besides my so-called lost brother. I went to that tournament to find my brother but I returned to Ningenkai for the friends I made. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I came back to get to know Kazuma better.' Yukina walked beside the subject of her contemplation, not realizing that she stopped adding the honorific 'san' to his name in her thoughts.

**One hour later, in town**

Everyone followed Kuwabara down to an old building. It seemed that it was well kept but empty from the side they approached. However, as soon as they turned around the corner, they could see the damage. From the broken windows to the debris strewn on the ground to the doors that were torn off the hinges, it was obvious that it was a site of an intense fight. The inside of the building only enforced that view.

The sound of glass crunching under their shoes followed them as they entered the lobby of the four-story building. The walls of the main floor were decorated with gashes made from swords and indentations from baseball bats. Hiei noticed that on the east wall some throwing knives still hung on the wall, several embedded to the hilt.

Without looking to see if they were still following, Kuwabara began to ascend the stairs to the second story. As they went down a hallway, Hiei noticed the scent of blood was getting stonger. "You smell that, fox?" He asked, looking sideways at his partner. Although he seemed as calm as always, Hiei was perturbed by the new events. 'How odd that this place reminds me of home, of the Makai.'

Looking around with a calculating glance, Kurama spared a moment to address his fellow youkai. "Yes, I noticed the scents as we entered the building. There is no mistaking that this is a site of a fierce battle. The last time I encountered a stench as strong as this was back in Makai after a battle." Pausing, he took note of a chair whose white seat had been stained with blood. "So far, Kuwabara knows only about three who has died. It is possible that more of his men may have died or may yet die due to injuries."

"That is why Yukina demanded to come with Kuwabara. She wishes to heal those most likely to die if not seen to." Hiei noted, as he looked at Yusuke in hidden amusement. Although Hiei found it disturbing that a ningen force could bring so must bloodshed that it reminded him of a mission back in Makai, the sight of Yusuke sticking his nose in the air and sniffing was a humorous sight.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Yusuke began to notice an odd smell that began to get stronger. "What is that? I mean, what's that smell?" He blanched at Hiei's curt answer that is was blood.

Once Kuwabara opened a door down the long hallway, the eerie silence was broken. As they entered the last and biggest room, they could see it was filled with the wounded gang members. A scream pierced the air, rising above the whispering and moaning, some cussing was heard, but the most prevalent sound was the cries. Yukina pushed Yusuke out of her way so she could run to the girl who was screaming.

A young man next to her looked up at Yukina and saw who was behind her. "Kuwabara-san! Those bastards used some sort of poison! My sister was only scratched but it's causing her to be in agony!"

Placing a calming hand on his shoulder, Kuwabara pulled the brother back so Yukina could reach the sister. "Take it easy, Taki, Yukina here is a healer. She will take care of Aki, just you wait and see."

TBC


	4. Ghost of the Past

Wandering Souls ch4 Ghost of the Past 

Nearly two weeks has past since the slaying of Okubo, Kirishima and Sawamura. Beside seeing to the funerals, Kuwabara has been tending to the wounded. Another four have died due to the wounds they received in the ambush. More would have died, but Yukina was able to save those. Unfortunately, she could not heal several at once, so as Yukina healed one, another bled to death. The healthy members of the Menboku Yaiba stayed busy tracking down those directly involved with the butchery of the gang. Kuwabara instructed them to try to find out who participated in the raid and in the executions, and leave alone those who were not there that night, for now. It would be a waste of time and get more of his people killed if he went after the entirety of both gangs so quickly. So instead he will punish those were involved in the attack, torture and killings. Of course, if a member was helping one of the guilty, he or she was expendable as well.

It was only three days ago did the ghosts of the slain friends came to Kuwabara. However they did not come alone, another came with them, one whom Kuwabara has not seen in a long time.

Flashback

Pale moonlight flickered across his face as Kuwabara began to stir. A gentle breeze rustled the curtains as he became more aware of his surroundings.

"Strange, it's a new moon tonight… why is there moonlight then? I thought I closed the balcony door too." He mumbled as he turned away from the light. Two things dawned on him as he bolted to full awareness. For one, the tingling at the inside of his skull told him that there were some ghosts around. With one eye open, he saw that the glass door was indeed closed. Not only that but the shadows are coming from the far corner of the room, away from the balcony.

After taking a moment to attempt to locate the specters, he jumped out of bed. "All right, you ghosts, I'm tired and want to sleep. I'm not the helpless victim that you used to torment! Leave or else!" He cast a wild look around the room in a vain attempt to see those who hide in the night. However, the shadows from the corner were gone. For as long as he could remember, ghosts have haunted Kuwabara Kazuma. Sometimes he could see them, while sometimes… well, the ghosts can hide too well at times.

It used to be that he was completely helpless at the hauntings. Sleep paralysis, nightmares, and general noise making ghosts would rob Kazuma of sleep. His luck changed when he was fourteen. When he learned how to focus his reiki together with his reikan to form the Reiken, he gained a tool against the shadows of the night. The Reiken helps in two ways. It turns out that it can 'cut' the disembodied spirits as well as tangible enemies. This type of 'cutting' doesn't destroy the ghosts but dispel them, disrupting their manifestation. Like a cloud that was dispersed, they could reform. But with more practice at focusing his reikan through the sword may yet allow him to destroy ghosts all together one day. After all, the Reiken is focused energies of the aura made into a tangible object. He was able to affect ghosts once he realized that it made sense that a spirit sword can harm a spirit. The second way that the Reiken would help is that the method to focus the blade seems to dissipate the energies that would cause the paralysis.

Genkai showed him the proper way to focus as he healed. It took a week to recover from Rando's assault. That irked Kuwabara since he was so used to recovering quickly from the skirmishes with Urameshi. But he was never injured this badly before and Genkai was impressed that he fully recovered as quickly as he did. She used that week to show the young psychic how to deal with the excess energies and how to focus, blocking the spectral energies that would lead to the paralysis. Genkai told him that what caused the paralysis is two different energy types, such as reiki or youki, or even living and death energies, opposing each other and creating a third type of energy, a resonant energy.

A deep chuckle brought Kuwabara out of his momentary musing. It seemed to originate about three feet in front of him. "Now Kazuma, is that any way to speak to me of all people?" The amusement was evident in the rich baritone voice that echoed in the air. "And to think, I brought your friends to visit." The masculine voice seemed to reverberate through out the room, striking a chord of memory within Kuwabara.

"YOU!" After taking a moment to calm down, Kuwabara smiled as he looked at this ghost of the past that finally allowed itself to be seen. "Well, it took you long enough to come and visit me, old man! I thought that you may have finally passed over without coming to say goodbye."

The specter of a man with long hair and the faint hint of a 'Fu Manchu' goatee stared at the living psychic. "Watch your tongue boy! I was only thirty-two when I was killed, not eighty-two!"

Laughter from the shadows by the stereo system caught Kuwabara's attention. The pain of loss hit him with a wooden plank as he stared at the three ghosts. Pale, transparent and intangible they stood, watching the two leaders bicker.

"Man, it's just like the old days, right Kirishima?" The ghostly Sawamura grinned at his long time friend. "I remember how they would always bicker but grin through it all."

"You're right. They always did try to act as if they didn't get along." The ghost shook his head, sending locks that were blond in life to fall into his eyes. "But we know better. You hadn't joined the gang yet Okubo, but what we told you earlier is true. Our friend there practically raised and trained Kuwabara-san."

"Sawamura…Kirishima…Okubo…" Kuwabara turned away from the friendly sparring to address his slain friends. "Why didn't you guys go with Botan? You didn't have to stay and be restless ghosts." Although he stood there with his head held high and shoulders squared, one could see the haunted look in Kuwabara's eyes. Turning to face the ghost of the older man, he continued with the barrage of questions. "And where have you been? If you've never passed over, you had to have haunted some place…"

While the other two looked around for any reason not to meet their living leader's eyes, Okubo spoke up. "We know all about how the other ghosts giving you trouble, Kuwabara-san. We figured that as ghosts, we may be able to chase them off." He paused as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We took a few days to show up because we needed to…adjust to the slayings …and to get the hang of being ghosts. You know, learning what we can do. We ran into Akeno-san after that pretty ferry girl left…" Okubo trailed of at that point, looking at the older ghost.

Akeno sighed as he closed his eyes. "After the events of my death I thought that you would hate me. I took care of you for so long, as if you were my own son. I even went as far as grooming you to take over the gang." Opening his eyes, they looked hollow as he tried to describe what has held him back. "I feared that you would hate me for abandoning you, for causing the…disfigurement. That fear caused me to become a fixated ghost. I could not move from that alley where that car wreck changed your face and left me bleeding to death four years ago. Not until the bodies of your friends here was dumped at the karaoke bar that is at the opening of the ally did I try to see things rationally."

Placing a hand on Akeno's shoulder, Sawamura took over the explanations. "We first realized that we were ghosts at the wherehouse where---where--- we---were killed. But as they moved our bodies, we followed them. We figured that they wanted to drop off our corpses where our gang would find them. A grisly present, if you ask me." Shaking the grim and gruesome thoughts out of his mind, Sawamura went on. "After that, we noticed a ghost in the alley. One that wore the Menboku Yaiba colors and symbol."

"Three guess who that was and the first two don't count." Kirishima joked as he jabbed his thump to point at Akeno.

Rubbing his jaw, Kuwabara looked at his mentor. "Damn it all to hell, Akeno Michiro." He softly whispered as he walked up to the former gangster as he pointed to his face. "I can't hate you for this, you did the best you could that night. There's only so much a person can do when the car's brakes have been cut." With a glance at the trio, he looked straight into Akeno's eyes. "I take it that they set you straight, that's why you are no longer bound to that alley?"

"Yeah, they did." Grinning as he straightened the collar of his duster, Akeno then startled everyone by raising his voice. "ENOUGH WITH THIS MUSHY CRAP! It's time we got down to business, there are dragons to bleed!" Everyone gave a predatory grin at that proclamation.

"There are dragons to bleed." That is the oldest of battle cries for the Menboku Yaiba. Whereas the Supaida no Yoru are a new rival, they were created only ten years ago; the Aka Doragon have been rivals with the Menboku Yaiba since the 1950's.

"I haven't been idle." Kuwabara stated as he stepped out onto the small patio that extended only two feet from the sliding glass doors. He didn't turn around as he felt the four ghosts pass through the wall. "I have been tracking the ones that played directly in the attack and in your slayings. I've been waiting for the perfect time to start my hunt. In three nights, a senior member of the Aka Doragon, Benjiro, is going to be home alone after his parents leave for a week in Europe. And four blocks from him is where Chiko of the Supaida no Yoru spends his time…alone on the weekends."

AUHTOR'S NOTES I was going to wait to say there will a pairing…a triangle actually of Yukina/Kuwabara/Botan… but someone already said it. :p However, my revenge is this to give some teasers that will not yet appear in the story. They will not appear until several chapters away. 

Yes, there will be some romance at some time. I plan several twists in this story; some that you had better hang on tight. The triangle is one clue, it will not be the traditional type of triangle.

Yes, I did kill Okubo, Sawamura & Kirishima…but they WILL be appearing in the fic more. Remember, they refused to go to Reikai. Also attentive readers will want to read chapter 3 again… there's a very important clue in there of what is to come concerning the three. Congratulations to the reader in the following chapters that can identify the main clue.

Another clue is this: There is more going on than even Koenma realizes.

Here are a few things to think about in general, they may/may not have bearing on the story:

1- Have you ever noticed that at the beginning of the series, Kuwabara was constantly bugged by ghosts, spirits and sleep paralysis, hearing voices? That was the reason he went to Genkai's when she was having her tournament, his powers were getting out of control. He wanted some help/advise with his spirit awareness, by then it was going wonkers on him. HOWEVER, six months later after he meets up with Yusuke who has finished beginner's training with Genkai it was different. He never again mentions having sleep paralysis. We see him gaining information through a dream during the Dark Tournament about the evil Doctor's' brainwashed henchmen. It was after he gained the reiken that we no longer hear about him having so many troubles. That is what gave me the inspiration to connect the reiken to the lessening of the troubles. However was it that simple or did Genkai show him how to focus for end the paralysis?

2-Did Genkai help him before he left her temple and Yusuke's training start? Maybe, just maybe she gave him some advice but I'm not yet certain she taught him anything… or did she? Kazuma never mentions that Genkai taught him anything…. However, he never mentions anything about his parents or about the fact that both Kuwabara siblings have such high awareness seems to indicate that the psychic powers run in the family. We do have three clues about some connection between the Kuwabara family and Genkai.

Kuwabara knew about Genkai, that she was a top class psychic… he did give the impression that it was at Genkai's Tournament that he first SAW her…or that he remembers seeing her. Nevertheless, it is obvious that he knew ABOUT her.

This happened when Shizuru was comforting Botan after Genkai's death Shizuru said that Genkai came to visit her before Botan took her to Reikai. Shizuru said that she's known Genkai for a long time.

The third clue was after Kuwabara defeated Elder Toguro. Kuwabara, in a cold rage, approached Urameshi and punched him in the jaw, saying that Genkai meant a lot to him too. We are lead to believe that the only time that Genkai was around Kuwabara was during her tournament. In addition, there was very little interaction between the two at the Dark Tournament (D.T.). If so, then why did he react like that? Kuwabara acted as if he was very close to Genkai, as if she was an adopted grandmother or mentor.

What ARE Kuwabara's psychic powers?

A-We see Kazuma using astral projection to taunt Yusuke when Rando throws him in

a pond filled with Hate Fish. He didn't have any trouble doing that as he lay there,

his body is all broken and bloody.

B-We see Kazuma using telepathy, first in Rescue Yukina, then later in contacting the

others while he fought Risho. Did you get the impression that he was familiar to

telepathy? As if that wasn't the only time he ever used it.

C- Bakabahamut reminded me of this The final rounds of D.T., Kuwabara used

telekinesis to grab the hilt of the Trial sword and cut Elder Toguro up BEFORE the

Trial sword lands in his hand.

I get the impression that Kuwabara is the type to use or show only the smallest bit of power that's needed. That way, he doesn't reveal his full powers… after all during the D.T., Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama are shocked when Kuwabara contacts them telepathically… only the Masked Fighter (Genkai's not yet been revealed) was not surprised.


	5. Time to Bleed pt1

AUTHOR'S Notes

I decided to translate the gang names into Japanese. I had help with some site that translates English-to-Japanese. I have gone and altered the gangs' names in the previous chapters, as well as updating them. Yes, it's worth re-reading it ;) The gangs are

**Menboku Yaiba** translates as Honor Blade. _(Menboku- face, honor, dignity, credit. Yaiba – blade, sword) _I had a difficult time on deciding which to use for the Honor Blades. There more than several choices for those two words. Each word had several meanings. I already showed the meanings for Menboku, here are a few examples of the other choices ona- means honor / ichibun means duty, honor / giri duty, sense of duty, honor, decency, courtesy / Bure-do means blade. There were some others too, as you can see, it was not an easy choice.

-Menboku Yaiba has been around since the 1950's and have a fierce and bitter rivalry with Aka Doragon.

**Aka Doragon** translates toScarlet Dragon. (_Doragon means dragon. Aka have several meanings: scarlet, red, bloody; aka also means dirt, filth (therefore I felt it really fits LOL)) _

-Aka Doragon has been a rival with Kuwabara's gang for a long time, since the 1950's.

**Supaida no Yoru** translates as Spider of the Night; they are commonly called Night Spiders. _(Supaida means spider, Yoru is night.) _

-The Supaida no Yoru have been around for only ten years.

**TAKE NOTE!** - In this story, I will sometimes mention aniki, translation elder/older brother. From what I have read on the Internet, senior members of street gangs are called aniki.

_**WANDERING SOULS **_

CHAPTER 5 TIME TO BLEED pt1 

A crescent moon shined down on the city's rooftops, illuminating two different figures. Kuwabara stood on the ledge of an apartment building, watching as a faction of his gang make their way to a small, abandoned theater where ten of the Aka Doragon are currently dwelling. "That will keep those dragons…entertained ... long enough for me to talk to one of their aniki."

As Kuwabara jumped down from balcony to balcony to the ground below, he didn't notice the hidden figure two rooftops away. The mysterious figure in the shadows kept his energy tightly bound and as hidden as he was. Although he is one that usually does not to fall to curiosity, recently it has gotten the better of him. Wondering what Kuwabara is up to; he reaches for the back of his head, searching for something hidden by his hair.

--Down on the street—

The old theater is not in the best of neighborhoods; the only people ever to go the abandoned building are members of the Aka Doragon. That is why when pedestrians saw a dozen members of a rival gang slink down the road, they ran away in fear. Word has gotten out about Supaida no Yoru and Aka Doragon joined together for the surprise attack. The local neighborhoods of the gangs have been waiting in fear of a retaliation attack. The Menboku Yaiba has waited for two weeks and now is the move.

Amaya Taki watched as the young couple ran out of an alley with fear etched on their faces. When his girlfriend, Aida Reiko, shook her head negative, Taki then gestured to the rest of the gang to leave the couple be. Reiko had a photographic memory, which helps to remember the faces of rival gang members. The entire gang depended on her to recognize if a person was an enemy or an innocent bystander. After all, they _are _the Menboku Yaiba, the Honor Blades. They believe that it is unacceptable to carelessly endanger innocents. Unlike the Supaida no Yoru who do not care about injuring innocents, in fact their initiation involves a mugging. And the Aka Doragon often say that 'if people can see that two gangs are about to rumble and don't run away, they deserve to be hurt for their stupidity.'

From his vantage point, Taki saw that Kano and Manzo were ready by the front double doors. Reiko had taken Kishi and Roka to the back door. Makoto, Kaya and Danno Toru crouched down beside the eastern window while Aki, Montaru and Toshiro took the western window. A glance at his watch told Taki that Reiko still had two minutes to make certain they get into position at the back door. However, it was only thirty-four seconds after he looked at the time when his beeper gave three silent buzzes. That was it, Reiko's signal that she was in position. After sending his own signals to the others, then called Kuwabara, to say they are in position. Taki silently joined the group at the front doors. Silence reigned for the count of ten, and then all hell broke loose.

Kano and Manzo, almost as big as Kuwabara, easily kicked in the doors. At the same time both of the large windows were busted in. From the three forced entries swarmed in the Menboku Yaiba. "Here there be dragons… TO BLEED!" Montaru screamed as he ran to the nearest enemy, his sword raised with the aim of beheading the dragon.

The Aka Doragon, Kenjiro, reacted quickly. Theirs was not the only sound of steel meeting steel. A thunderous riot filled the large room as one topless female member of the Dragons ran to the back. As she entered the farthest room, the one with the backdoor, she tripped. Looking at what lied at her feet, she saw the bloodied remains of two of her gang. One had his throat slit while the second had been stabbed in the heart.

"So Maiya, I see you're still doing your little strip tease for the boys." At the sound of that condescending voice, Maiya looked up to see her hated rival, Reiko.

Jumping to her feet quickly, Maiya reached into her boots, pulling out two butterfly knives. "Well, well, if it isn't the 'honor's bitch'. Hello Reiko, it's been too long since we exchanged shivs." Nothing more was said as the two went in for the kill.

--Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away—

About the same time as the gang descended upon the theater, Kuwabara stood outside a local house. From the shadows of a few trees he watched as a solitary silhouette made its way in the living room. All the other rooms were dark, but Kuwabara already knows that Benjiro is nearly alone, his family left yesterday to go to Europe. Kuwabara's reikan told him that there was a second presence in the living room, just out of sight. He heard the silent call from Taki, only his street gang knew he often used telepathy. That was Taki's signal, that it is time. By the count of ten, Taki's group will engage the group of Dragons at the old theater. They are the only ones close enough to help Benjiro.

Although he has used telepathy around the other Spirit Detectives, they think it was a fluke. Urameshi most likely thinks that Kuwabara can only do that in life or death situations--that is if the baka even remembers that Kuwabara has telepathy. To date, he has used that ability only twice (well obviously using it, and being noticed) in front of Urameshi. The first time was to contact Yukina when they were rescuing her. The second time he contacted Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Genkai with his telepathy when he was fighting against Risho. While the guys were shocked, Genkai, as the Masked Fighter, was not. In the rush of the following events, it seems that they forgot about the mental contact, for they never brought it up. Of course, Kuwabara never did either. It is best that few people as possible knows what he can really do, that means he can surprise his enemies in battle.

A quick look told him that Benjiro is sitting in the living room. With a nudge of telekinesis, Kuwabara opened the backdoor. He made his way through the house silently as a ghost. Not once did he go through the wrong door or turn down the wrong hallway, thanks to his reikan. Within three minutes Kuwabara was standing in the shadows of a hallway leading into the living room, hiding behind a hideous statue.

TBC

Shivs- that is what Kuwabara called knives in the manga. The time where the Saint beasts were using Makai bugs to mind control humans, when they first confront Kuwa& Urameshi and pull out knives Kuwabara says they're already pulling out shivs.


	6. Time to Bleed pt2

**Ch 5 pt 2 Time to Bleed**

A quick look told him that Benjiro is sitting in the living room. With a nudge of telekinesis, Kuwabara opened the backdoor. He made his way through the house silently as a ghost. Not once did he go through the wrong door or turn down the wrong hallway, thanks to his reikan. Within three minutes he was standing in the shadows of a hallway leading into the living room, hiding behind a hideous statue.

One could suppose that the statue may have been a western goddess, Greek most likely, however, now it looks like it belongs in a college frat house--after the keg party. The statue now sported roach clips on the exposed nipples and a jock strap was hung around the neck. Someone had even painted the robes hanging off its waist a sickening combination of hot pink with neon green polka dots.

'Looks like Benjiro threw a house party as soon as his parents' airplane took off.' Kuwabara's gaze skimmed over the room, taking in the amount of empty bottles and beer cans. 'He is most likely still feeling a hangover. Baka, his gang attacked mine and here he is--letting his guard down, getting drunk! What a baka. It's a good thing that that his parents said that they would call this evening, he doesn't dare have another party until after that.--Though I suppose that it's a good thing I do know what time they will call.' With a grin, Kuwabara looked at his watch that showed there were still five minutes until the attack on the theater.

There was a specific reason that Kuwabara wanted the attack on the Aka Doragons' hideout to happen at ten p.m., on the dot. One of Kuwabara's street informants had previously made friendly contacts with Benjiro's parents and promised to call their hotel if Benjiro started to have any parties in their home. Aikido aka Kitkat did not call about last night's party. Kuwabara had planned this venture with his contact several days ago. Kitkat would call Benjiro's mom today and tell her that her son plans to have a party tonight after he gets off the phone with his mother. Since Mrs. Takihashi usually calls her son between 7-8, Kitkat said that Benjiro would have a party going by ten, complete with a prostitute. Well, they were not lying about the prostitute.

There is one quirk about Mrs. Takihashi that Kuwabara liked. That woman enjoyed embarrassing her son. If there are people around, the greater she humiliates him. Mrs. Takihashi told Kitkat that she planned on calling at 10 PM and activate the house's system that connects to the phone and make a very loud announcement. Another thing to like about her is that she is punctual. When she says that she will call at a certain time, then she will call at that exact time and not a minute after.

With three minutes left to countdown, Benjiro's companion finally raised her head. From his hiding spot, Kuwabara could not see what the girl was doing but he doubted that was merely resting her head in Benjiro's lap. Especially with the sounds of slurping before and now a zipper being pulled. Well, Mrs. Takihashi's call will take care of the prostitute.

One minute left now.

At thirty seconds until ten, Kuwabara covered his ears.

…3

A loud beeping made Benjiro and the prostitute jump. "Aw, hell no…" Benjiro sighed as the house intercom connected to the telephone. There are only two people who have access for that--his parents. Only his mother would do that at this time of night.

…2

Oh yeah, that woman has turned up the volume. "That old bitch, does she have someone watching…"

…1

"BENJIRO! YOU ARE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL SON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE ANY OF THOSE DAMNED GANG MEMBERS OVER AND NO WILD PARTIES IN MY HOME!" Mrs. Takihashi's voice boomed throughout the house. The entire neighborhood could hear it whenever she did this to her son. Benjiro attempted to yell that he was not having a party but he was cut off by his mother.

"I ALSO SAID NOT TO HAVE ANY WHORES IN MY HOUSE! I AM STILL PAYING FOR YOU TO GET TREATMENTS FOR HERPES! YOU ALREADY HAD SHYLLISYS ONCE BEFORE! LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT THE GIRL YOU GOT PREGNANT LAST SUMMER! THAT FILTHY SLUT BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE YOU KNOCK UP A SECOND BITCH OR BEFORE YOU CATCH SOMETHING ELSE! ACTUALLY, WITH YOUR HISTORY, IT'S MORE LIKELY THAT YOU WOULD GIVE HER AIDS!"

In the aftermath, the only sound to be heard was the front door banging open as the humiliated girl ran off. Benjiro went to close the door, he thought of the reason his parents gave for the intercom system being installed. "I never hear mom and dad use that system to 'keep in contact'. What bull shit. That old bitch probably installed it with the sole purpose of embarrassing me."

"Most likely." A deep voice replied from behind the statue that Benjiro enjoyed painting the night before. As he spun around at the unwelcome voice, pain exploded from Benjiro's jaw. He didn't have time to register that he just received an uppercut from the leader of a rival gang. He was unconscious from the massive blow before he reached the floor.

As the fogginess of regaining consciousness began to clear, Benjiro noticed something was amiss. He could not raise his arms to his aching jaw, nor could he straighten out his legs. After a few eye blinks cleared his vision, he saw why. His legs were bent so he sat on his heels. The ankles tied to his thighs, in such a manner that it prevents him from rising or kicking. However, it's the way his arms are tied down to the low table that caused Benjiro to go pale in sheer terror.

Benjiro sat, more like crouched, at the table with his arms tied down at the shoulders, elbows and wrists. That was not the end of it though. Each finger and thumb was also spread wide and tied down to what looked like a wheel or wire frame. The fingers tied down by individual strands on each section of each digit in such a manner that will allow the finger to still be tied down as a piece of the finger is cut off at the knuckle.

"From the fear radiating off of you, I see you recognize the position you're in." Kuwabara watched as Benjiro attempted to look over his shoulder to see his attacker. "The 'Liar's Repose', it's one of the most feared methods of interrogation on the streets. In case you don't remember how it goes: I ask you a question. If you refuse to answer or lie, I cut off a part of a finger, starting at the knuckles right under the nails, going from one finger to the next. Then I will go to the next row of knuckles, then to the third row, where the finger joins the palm. That's three sections on four fingers that I can cut off. Three times four equals twelve plus the two sections of the thumb. That is fourteen pieces I can cut off of one hand if you lie to me or refuse to tell me what I want to hear. Then there is the other hand—if you last that long. Only one person has, Atari The Maimed Dragon, back in 1963."

Kuwabara finally walked around to sit in front of Benjiro, who took notice of a few items that Kuwabara brought. A note book and pen, a list of names, a butterfly knife, and worse of all was the soldering iron which will used to cauterize the bloody stumps his fingers will become.

With the flick of his wrist, Kuwabara opened the shiv which has a blade as thin as a stiletto. " You know what, Benjiro? People are always misjudging me." He stated as he tossed the shiv from one hand to another, then back again. Benjiro watch with dread growing in the pit of his stomach. " Most people think that since I lead a street gang, since I enjoy fighting, that I have no honor, or self-control, not so. People think that since I got a 7 on one,_one_, science test that must mean I am stupid. Again, that's not so; I merely didn't try and didn't care about school at that point. In one week I raised my grade from that 7 to a 53. Tell me Benjiro, if I was so stupid, how could I raise my science score up by 46 points in _one _week? Not to mention that Gai Technical High has accepted me. That is a college annex high school,that's right, a _college_ annex! They wouldn't accept me if I was an idiot. If I was stupid, how could I arrange this ambush on you, the second-hand of the Aka Doragon?"

At that question, Kuwabara used the flat side of his shiv to raise Benjiro's chin so they were looking eye-to-eye. Benjiro tried to calm his voice as he spoke. "You're just trying to intimidate me—it won't work!"

"Truth is that you _are_ intimidated. The leader of the rival gang your boys attacked is personally dealing with you." With no effort at all, Kuwabara sank the knife into the wooden table—five inches from the prisoner's nose. "Remember this; I am the Great Kuwabara Kazuma, the only one who can challenge Urameshi Yusuke. I'm the only one who has his friendship and alliance on the streets." Pausing for a moment, Kuwabara thought about how Urameshi has been treating him lately. They were still allies but is there still anything left of friendship? With the awakening of Urameshi's demon blood, a rift seems to have formed. Well, the thugs don't need to know anything about that.

"Unlike Urameshi, I have followers, a gang." The tantai were supposed to be a team, but they operated noting like a gang and they were very loosely organized. Yusuke was the 'team leader' only because Hiei and Kurama never had prior experience with Kuwabara before meeting him on the mission to Maze Castle. Yusuke was the official detective of Spirit world with the two demons assigned to help him as a means of serving their paroles. Yusuke had, by a stroke of blind luck, defeated Hiei before. That act gained Yusuke a small bit of respect from Hiei but not devotion. Hiei is far too independent for that. In truth, there is no true strength of leadership in this ragtag band of adventurers.

"So having a gang makes me more of a force on the streets than him. That's why everyone is so keen on beating me. They accept that they can never defeat Urameshi. However, Urameshi has beaten me—and he's the _only_ thug to do that. So all you bakas get the idea that you can defeat me. Why, that would be next to beating my pal. Urameshi and I are the top dogs, tough as junkyard dogs—if not tougher." In the few seconds of silence, he remembered the fights that he and Yusuke had been in… either at each others sides or at each others throats. "You wimps think that if you can defeat me then you can make a name for yourselves. Well, it hasn't worked, so two rival groups decide to work together and ambush my gang—with the intent of killing my closest friends!"

Kuwabara paused to get a hold on his temper. Despite how he often acted, he does know how to control his temper. "This brings us back to underestimating me. You bastards think that I would loose control over their deaths, that I would be an easy target. **FOOLS!**" Glaring at Benjiro, he went on. "I set this all up. None of you friends at the theater will be coming to help you. They were attacked at the same time your dear mother called. With her booming voice, none of the few neighbors around here would care about some fight in the abandoned areas."

Benjiro saw a small ray of hope amidst the gloom. "That's right! My mother called and brought attention to the house! You messed up there Kuwabara!" With a sense of relief, Benjiro gave into a bout of maniacal laughter.

However, that relief vanished as Kuwabara joined in, laughing heartily.

"BAKA! How many times do I have to tell you that I set this all up? Yes, even your dear mommy's phone call is part of my plan. If you ever paid attention to your neighborhood, you would have noticed that the few neighbors you have, tended to leave their houses or bolt themselves inside whenever you have some members over." It's true that they are quite afraid of the gangs and attempt to hide or take a more drastic route to get away from the questionable gangs. "That's why several of your former neighbors were so willing to move and sold their home and bit of land to your rich parents. Those that stayed, ignore your house. Since everyone thinks that you are having another party, no one will come over. Since they think you have the gang over, your neighbors are too frightened of retaliation to call the police."

Kuwabara walked around Benjiro and the table three times in silence to give time for the reality to sink in. Then, in a low and deadly calm voice, he voiced that reality.

"There is no one to save you."

Neither of the two rival gang members saw a small figure merge with the shadows behind the statue.

With a quick motion, Kuwabara sat down and pulled the knife free. "Enough chitchat, it's time for business. I want some names and locations, Benjiro. Tell me who was involved in the attack on the Menboku Yaiba. Who tortured Okubo, Sawamura and Kirishima? Where can I find them?"

Pale as a ghost, Benjiro began to panic. "Please don't do this! You're supposed to be a good guy! What about your honor!"

"Honor…" Kuwabara gave a short laugh. "Everybody, every society has different thoughts on honor—what honor is and what honor means." Smiling ruefully at the doomed youth, he continued. "Remember this; I am a gang leader whose gang was attacked two weeks ago. A handful of my men and women died, three of them were tortured to death. Seven of my gang are still being held hostage. My honor as the leader _ demands_ that I free those hostages and avenge the dead; using street methods. The 'Liar's Repose' is a street method, so it doesn't go against my honor code. You have no way out but to answer me."

For two minutes the only sound in the house was the rapid breathing of the captive dragon.

The mind is a funny thing, in stressful situations; it often homes in on mundane facts or other such nonsense. Kuwabara appeared to be in a state almost no one would believe—calm. That calm is what unnerved Benjiro. This cold and calm side to Kuwabara is far more unpleasant than the energetic and aggressive side that everyone is used to. And in this state of being unnerved and scared for his life, Benjiro's mind was desperate for a distraction, a little tidbit to pay attention to.

'What the…' Oddly, Benjiro notice the television was off. 'I put in a movie about ten minutes before mother called…I couldn't have been out that long!—That bastard, he touched my TV!' Suddenly, he became aware that Kuwabara was asking something.

"I'll ask only one more time. I'll warn you now Benjiro, I don't like repeating myself. Where are the leaders of the Aka Doragon and Supaida no Yoru?"

"I don't know where Akira went to… he said he had some 'important business' and didn't tell us where or how long he would be away!" He stared at the deadly knife in fear.

"Benjiro, look at me." When the captive looked up at his captor, dread filled the room. "Have you forgotten that I am psychic? I can tell that what you said is only half true and part is a lie."

"AAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Blood sprayed as the knife arched down to land on the joint that lay under the nail of Benjiro's left index finger. In one swift movement, Kuwabara had cut off the first section of the said finger. Kuwabara ignored the drops of blood that had landed on his chest as he laid the bloody knife down and picked up the white hot instrument.

"ARGGGGHHH!" In the haze of pain, Benjiro couldn't decide which was worse; the cutting off of a section of a finger or the cauterizing of the wound. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room as he lost consciousness.

Kuwabara poured cold water over the luckless victim five minutes later in order to wake him. "Tell me what part you lied about Benjiro. You claimed that you didn't know where Tachikawa Akira went or how long he will be gone. One is true while the other is not. Which one, Benjiro? _Tell me_!"

"I…I…can't!" Benjiro wailed in despair, his face paled as the knife was raised. "It's a curse! We can't say it because of a curse stops us!" He had closed his eyes in fear, but after mentioning the curse…no pain of the knife came. Upon opening his eyes, he saw the blade had stopped a mere two centimeters above the middle finger of his left hand.

In that ghastly calm voice Kuwabara asked what curse he spoke of. "There is a curse of forgetfulness. Akira had it cast on his own gang so that you or your gang won't find out what he's up to. This is all I can say before it is activated. If we talk to any of the Menboku Yaiba about what he's up to then the curse of forgetfulness causes that information ….well, we forget it and can't say."

Taking a few calming breaths, Kuwabara resisted the urge to slam the knife down. He had heard that Tachikawa had taken an interest in the supernatural; this low level curse seems to prove it. "I know a few things of curses. For instance this type of curse is triggered if and only if you speak of the forbidden topic. However… it does not work if I ask questions that you can answer by a nod of the head." Such a method is slow but it will get around the topic without triggering the curse.

So began a line of questions answered by a nod or a shake of the head. While 'Do you where your leader is?' was followed by a nod, 'What is he up to?' got a negative shake of the head.

Thirty minutes later, Kuwabara knew that Tachikawa was not currently in Japan and that he has been gone for four days. Tachikawa also had an unknown ally besides the Supaida no Yoru. Only the two gang leaders know the identity of this ally. Beyond that…nothing else. So Kuwabara decided to continue with his other questions. "Tell me where the leader of the Supaida no Yoru is?"

The answering by nodding or shaking of the head gave Benjiro some time to compose himself-as much as he can while his arms and hands are tied down. After all, it's been half an hour into the interrogation and he's lost only one fingertip. He forgotten the one rule of the street when you are being questioned by a rival gang—don't get cocky, it can lead to death.

"I don't know where Motomoto Daisuke is—AGHHHH!" Once again the silver arch of the shiv landed on a finger. Blood sprayed both of them as the tip of the previously spared middle finger finally falls victim to fate.

"You were warned not to lie to me. Dai is dead. He was leader of Supaida no Yoru for two months before he was killed. You forget that I can see ghosts. I met Dai's ghost some time ago and learned that Samejima Minoru stabbed Motomoto Daisuke outside a theater." Kuwabara showed no reaction to the drops of blood that rolled down his left cheek as he cauterized the newly wounded finger, ignoring the cries of agony from his prisoner. 'If they did not torture my friends, if they did not still have seven of my gang as hostages, this would not be necessary. I will do what I have to rescue those captured and avenge my friends.'

The figure hidden well in the shadows watched as Kuwabara continued with the interrogation. Watched as Kuwabara continued to be sprayed by an enemy's blood. This turn of events greatly surprised him. He had always though of the tall punk as a child who was ignorant of the real world. The sight of Kuwabara actually torturing a prisoner is making him realize that Kuwabara isn't so naive as perviously thought. After all, it's hard to think of a guy as innocent when he is cutting off the fingers of someone's hand ... one digit at a time.

Three hours later, Kuwabara stood over from Benjiro's corpse that was missing all the finger tips on the left hand and two fingers were cut off at the second row of knuckles. Now he knew where the hostages were. And when Samejima would come back into town. There were plans to be made. As he walked past the statue, he commented, "They should have stuck with the classic coconut bra, don't you think Hiei?"

"I made certain that I would not be seen." Came the reply as Hiei stepped out from behind the statue.

"I didn't see you, I sensed you. There is a difference. Your youki may have been hidden,but your emotions give you away more than you think." Kuwabara never slowed in walking out of the house. For a couple of minutes they walked in silence until they turned into a deserted alleyway. Kuwabara silently took off the medical gloves he was wearing along with the trench coat, throwing both into an empty trash can.

Hiei watched in silence as the tall human struck a match and threw it onto the blood-soaked cloth. "Hn, that little thing will take too much time to burn that into ashes." As soon as he finished talking, a wave of the demon's hand caused the fire inside the can to blaze high, leaving nothing but ashes inside.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing…this time. 'Maybe with him seeing this side of me makes him see me as more than a child…. Then again who knows what Hiei thinks?'

TBC

Author's notes On the informant Kitkat I got the nickname from a reviewer at aff.n. Kitkat was the only one to answer the trivia question of which new characters were not original charachers; answers are Samejima and Tachikawa. Both are bullies from the Manga, as was Motomoto Daisuke 'Dai'. This is the only appearance/mention of Kitkat. I rarely plug other people in my fics …………..

Yup, the figure that appeared in last chapter 'reaching into the back of his hair, was NOT Kurama but Hiei…he was untying the bandana XD


	7. A Cry in the Night

_**Ch.6 a Cry in the Night **_

The streets are deserted at 3:47 in the morning. As such, there are no witnesses as Kuwabara walked out of an alley. It would be four days before a local shop owner will find the corpse of the Supaida no Yoru gang member, Chiko. The obvious cause of demise is bleeding to death where the digits of the right hand were chopped off. They would never find the seven pieces that once were parts of intact fingers.

Hiei watched as Kuwabara walked away before he leaped from the rooftop to another, never looking back at the remains. His destination is a park on the other side of town. He thought of the earlier conversation with Kurama; they both are—intrigued—by the recent events concerning the human member of the team. Before, Hiei always thought that since Kuwabara grew up in Ningenkai, he was weak—end of argument. However, this gang warfare has shed new light on the subject. These gangs have struck a chord of familiarity with the two demons; they are not so different from the gangs back in Makai. It's true that Kurama and Hiei were members of two different thieves' gangs and not street gangs, but the laws governing the gangs are similar. Hiei remembered a pleased Kurama telling him that it seems that Kuwabara was raised by a gang. Hiei shook his head; it figured that Kurama would be amused by the fact that Hiei and Kuwabara had another thing in common. Hiei grimaced as he landed in front of a bench; he never thought that any ningen could have a harsh enough childhood to compare to a demon's, especially his own.

The occupant on the bench spoke, bringing Hiei out of his thoughts. "You watched him with his second target as well, didn't you?"

Startled, Hiei's eyes went wide but he managed to keep his body still…mostly, as he spoke over his shoulder. "How many times must I tell you never to sneak up on me, Kurama?"

on the other side of town

A lamplight buzzed as it flickered. Quite a few street lamps have either been broken or burned out in this poor neighborhood. Kuwabara sat down on a bench to think over of what he has learned in one night. The four ghosts helped provide conversation and an audience to hear what he learned and thought.

"There's more to this than I thought. There is someone backing the two gangs, not even the aniki of the gangs know who though, only the leaders have met with him or her. I wonder…. could this person have provided the sword that beheaded you guys?" Kuwabara sat back rubbing his head.

Although all three were confused, it was Okubo that spoke up. "Why do you think that Kuwabara-san?"

Kirishima noticed the look in Kuwabara's eye, a look that said there was more than it seemed. "Okay boss, come clean. What do you know?"

"In the files about your deaths, they mention the sword." The four ghosts were not shocked to hear any references to the Reikai anymore. It was the same night that the ghosts first went to Kuwabara that they found out that Kuwabara works with the current Reikai Tantai for the Spirit World. That fact doesn't bother them too much. They all knew about his strong sixth sense. It makes sense for him to have connections to the other world. It's the the fact that the current Reikai Tantai is none other than Urameshi they have trouble believing. That punk never had any psychic abilities before and now he has the number one psychic's job? 'It must be something about the way he died' was all Kirishima could say.

Kuwabara brought them out of their musings by continuing on about the sword."It has some strange features that clearly mark it as supernatural. Although it disappeared before it could be researched more thoroughly…along with your heads. The Spirit World still can't find either." In the short time that has passed, Kuwabara has pestered Koenma for any new information dealing with this case. So far there have been no new developments except Kuwabara waging a gang war. "Samejima and Tachikawa couldn't have just found such a sword, even if they have been researching into the supernatural for the past year…. It's more likely that they accidentally stumbled on a demon or another evil spirit that procured the sword for the mere havoc that it would cause…"

Pausing for a moment, Kazuma went on. "I learned from the interrogations that the 'fearless' leaders are absent at the time. Also I got the names confirmed of who all was involved in the attacks. And now I know where the hostages are, I can plan a rescue…"

"IEEEEEEEEEEE! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! RAPE!"

Kuwabara wasted no time as he jumped up to raced to the girl's cry. In less than a minute, he ran to the alley where the distress call came from. What he saw made his blood boil. Three thugs of the Supaida no Yoru assaulting a young woman, her top was already torn to the waist and only the bra covered her.

With one breath, Kuwabara ran towards the ruffians, his massive fist swirling. On hearing the ominous footfalls, the nearest spider spun around to see the looming adversary. He had only enough time to holler before Kuwabara's fist smashed into his nose. A ghastly crack echoed as the fist connected.

"KUWABARA!" A second goon roared as he jumped into the fight—literally, with a flying leap.

The copper haired teen easily side-stepped the attack. With a fast spin to the side, he blocked a follow-up attack of a switchblade. The second attacker began to attempt to stab the tall hero as the third attacker rushed in. Kuwabara spun on his right foot as he brought the left foot up for a spinning kick. The third attacker fell with another crack as the kick connected with the side of his head.

With a sudden swipe, Kuwabara took the switchblade. The attacker's eyes were wide as the blade cut through his throat. Kuwabara turned to face the girl as the thug fell to his knees, only to fall on his face—dead.

"Hey, it's okay now. They're gone and can't hurt you again." He moved to comfort the young lady but stopped as he remembered her state of dress. Blushing, he took off his trench coat to offer it to her. "Here, put this on."

As she put it on, she raised her head to say "Arigato, Kuwabara-san". Her voice prompted him to finally look closely at her.

"TOMIE!"

"Hai, it's me… I…I was…ah, a bit careless and didn't realize those Spiders of the Night were following me until was too late." She hung her head allowing her blunt cut ebony hair to fall, effectively hiding her face.

An awkward silence stretched for a time until Kuwabara noticed that she was shaking. 'Of course she would still be all nervous, she was nearly raped.' With a gentle tug, he helped her to her feet. "Come on, I'm taking you to Meiya's. She's about the same size as you, so you can get some clothes."

Tomei tried not to jerk away when he helped her up, but there was still a noticeable twitch. "I'm sorry; I know you won't do anything. It's just…I…." She took a moment to take a deep sigh as he waited patiently. "I guess I'm still jumpy." She gave a small smile as he said it was okay and was to be expected. "Who is Meiya?"

"She's another of my contacts, a street informant, like you are. She's a good person despite the fact her brother is a son of a bitch..." He gave a gentle grin as he thought of how similar the two girls are.

Tomei was hesitant, she saw one thug get his throat slashed but he wasn't alone. "What of the other two thugs?"

Kuwabara blinked in confusion then it dawned on him that she didn't realize they were already taken care of. "They're dead, no need to worry. Remember how I punched the first punk? Well, I hit his nose in a certain way with enough force that it sent bone fragments into the brain. As for the other punk, well when my kick landed on his neck, it broke."

20 minutes later

"Hey Kuwabara-san, I wasn't expecting you in the middle of the night. Or should I say this early in the morning?" The light brown haired teen lost her barely there smile when she saw the girl with him. It wasn't the girl herself that caused the loss of the non-existent smile. Meiya wasn't interested in Kuwabara like that; it was his friend that caught her attention two years ago. And since Kirishima was murdered, she had very little reason to smile. No, it wasn't the girl that caused her to frown but the state of dress. "I'm assuming she was assaulted and nearly raped?"

"Yeah, I got there before three spiders were able to anything. This is Tomei, another one of my contacts. She's still shaken up and need some clothing, so I brought her here." Kuwabara gave Meiya a condensed account of what happened while Tomei took a shower.

"So they're dead right? If you're slacking off, I'll hunt them down and kill them myself!" Meiya never had any tolerance for rapist and approved of the harshest punishments for rapists. She personally wrote to the city council and voted that all rapists should be castrated.

There are times then silence speaks louder than words and this was one of those times. Flat eyes stared at Meiya while Kuwabara stayed silent. She gave a half-hearted smile and gave an apology. Every one of the Menboku Yaiba or their contacts knows that Kuwabara does not approve of rape and has been known to kill rapists. The word on the street is that when he was ten, two Aka Doragon thugs tied him to a tree while they raped his sister in front of him. Neither of the Kuwabara siblings, Shizuru or Kazuma himself has ever confirmed or denied the tales. So they remain that, Tales of the Streets.

After Tomei had her shower, a change of clothes and a tall cold one…whiskey, she hates beer…her shaking had finally abated and she was ready to talk to this other contact of Kazuma's. "I'm sorry; I was a bit of a basket-case earlier. I know Kuwabara-san told me your name, but…I…"

A warm and genuine smile graced Meiya's face. "You were pretty shaken up, it's okay that you forgot my name under those conditions. I'm Tachikawa Meiya."

Tomei's eye widen at the family name. "Are…are you…the sister to that bastard?" A bright red blush overcame her at that point as realization set in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you!"

Instead of the anger she expected at insulting her hostess' family, Tomei's apology was met with raucous laughter. Meiya was doubled over in mirth while Kuwabara was chuckling. "Was it something I said?"

"Hai!" Meiya wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled at her guest. "You tagged that so-called brother of mine correctly all right! I would prefer not to acknowledge him at all." A grimace came over her as she thought of the brother she wished she never had. "You're probably wondering why I'm a contact for Kuwabara-san when my brother is the leader of the Aka Doragon. It's simple really, I hate Akira. I blame him for our parents' deaths."

Meanwhile at the Kuwabara residence

Kurama watched as Shizuru tore yet another piece of paper up. He has been here since he left Hiei at the park an hour ago, intending to talk to her 'little' brother, Kuwabara Kauzma. However, the younger Kuwabara has yet to come home and the elder Kuwabara hasn't been too talkative.

It has been the last two days that Kurama noticed that Shizuru has acted odd. Over the past year and a half that Kurama has known the Kuwabara siblings, he has come to recognize the specific stare of theirs that indicates they are paying attention to a ghost. Needless to say, the siblings get 'that look' often at home. There are a score of ghosts at the Kuwabara home.

But why should Shizuru be unnerved? The ghosts have been here for some time. There couldn't any….wait…aha, yes, there is most likely are some new ghosts here. "Shizuru…" Kurama jumped back as she spun around. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." He offered her a chair as she attempted to slow her down her heart-rate. "I wanted to ask, has the ghosts of Kuwabara-kun's friends appeared?"

With narrowed eyes, Shizuru regarded the rei-youkai. "Common sense would say yes, so why do you ask?" Normally, Shizuru wouldn't snap at Kurama like that, she liked his normal demeanor of being quietly reserved. No, Shizuru would never foolishly think the fox is 'polite'—he's too cunning to be called polite. Kurama is both a kistune and at least several hundred years old, if not older, he knows the best way to appear unassuming and to get people to drop their guard is to pretend to be respectful and polite. 'I'll never fall for the act. It's his acting skill that gets my respect.'

"My apologies for intruding but you seemed distracted by ghosts. Since you have some experience with them, I was wondering what would unnerve you so." The last bit was rushed as he noticed the look she gave him. "Ah, I suspected there were ghosts because you and your brother get this certain look when you are giving your attention to ghosts."

Both eyebrows shot up as Shizuru heard that comment. "What look?"

Unseen by Kurama, the ghosts of Okubo and Sawamura were laughing whole-heartedly. Kirishima smiled as he slung an insubstantial arm over Shizuru's shoulders. "He's right, you know. You do get this certain look when you focus on ghosts and such. That's how we boys knew when not to distract Kuwabara-san."

Kurama was perplexed, one minute Shizuru was talking to him, the next she's zoning out…wait, it's that look. Ah, there must be a ghost nearby. He was taken off-guard as a look that Kazuma knows best came over Shizuru.

"Kirishima!" Her scream bowled Kurama over. "I don't care if you are dead, you get your damned arm off me, you scum! You know that I don't like anyone to do that!" Shizuru ignored Kurama as he went to sit in a chair…on the other side of the room. With a sigh, she turned to face her guest. "Sorry about that, you're right about Kazuma's three friends being here. Kirishima always likes to annoy me by slinging his arm over my shoulder." After getting them something to drink, Shizuru sat down opposite of Kurama. "Yes, the three friends are here…as well as another."

Her ambiguous hints teased Kurama's curiosity. "Another?"

"Hai, he's the ghost of the man that saved Kazuma when he was…born." Shizuru whispered the last word.

That piqued his curiosity. "Why does that disturb you?"

Shizuru looked at him with guilt-ridden eyes. "It was my fault. Kazuma would never would have to be saved, our mother wouldn't have died if wasn't for my stupid mistake."

TBC

Author's note

Rei-youkai- A youkai reborn in human form.

Shizuru isn't certain just how old Kurama is. In one part of the show they indicate he's 400, then later when they introduce Yomi, they say Kurama's 1000!

I got the inspiration for Kurama starling Hiei from Shonin Jump. There is a story that happens between story arches of the Saint Beasts and of Rescue Yukina, A story (of many) that they never put into the show. "The Hell House Projects' is about two half-demons who impersonate Yusuke & Kuwabara. The fakes are causing a lot of trouble, esp. with Kanse thugs who in turn tackle Kuwa's posse: Of course Yusuke and Kuwabara go after them…. Problem is, after they are still new to using their spirit energies and used up their store of it fighting the Saint Beasts. For that reason, they are very sore, it hurts to move, they have barely any energy to move—they are virtually invalids… Okubo, Kiri & Sawa literally have to help them stand up at one point! Hiei and Kurama are asked to 'keep an eye out and protect' them…much to Hiei's displeasure.

Hiei is watching the fakes using his Jagan eye when Kurama sneaks up on him… he IS surprised (so I am NOT making Hiei OOC) his eyes are wide and his shoulders show some smudging...the way an artist would indicate that a shiver, jolt, or a slight jump of movement has occurred. Hiei says 'Do not sneak up me' to Kurama. In the end… Hiei beats up an entire gang of half-breeds that were backing the impostors, and then the Kanse guys beat the fakes up LOL.

I blame movies for the bit about hitting the nose in a specific spot with enough force would send bone fragments into the brain…….


	8. Skeletons in the Closet

Some may find this chapter boring, but it's necessary for some character development. If you snooze through it, you'll miss not only Kurama & Kuwabara talk about how's he's treated, but also find out what's bothering Shizuru. I will reveal why Michiro is so important to Kuwabara.

On the the story

_**Wandering Souls**_

_**Ch 7 Skeletons in the Closet **_

It was shortly after six a.m. when Kazuma finally walked into his home. The first sight to greet him was his sister, asleep at the dining table. A quick look reveals the five empty cans of beer and a pile of shredded paper. A frown set over his features as he regarded his sister, 'Shizuru is not like Atsuko, she doesn't binge drink. Sis usually only has one or two drinks. She's a fast healer like me, this isn't going to give her a real hangover. She'll just sleep in late. But still—she must be emotionally upset for this...' He bent down to pick her up. As he carried his sleeping sister to the stairs he noticed there was a visitor in the living room. "Kurama, how long have you been here?"

Quietly getting up from the borrowed computer, Kurama followed his teammate upstairs. "I've been here waiting for you for over two hours, Kuwabara-kun" Both were quiet as Kuwabara put his sister in her bed. They walked into Kuwabara's room in silence. Both were playing some sort of mind games, they did so often. Kurama knew that Kuwabara wanted to ask why Kurama had been waiting for him. On the other hand Kurama wanted to ask where Kuwabara was all this time. Curiosity, how it can lead to some interesting games. These two have done this type of waiting game before, to see who will finally ask something first. And with each game, it seems that Kurama learns a little more respect for the younger Kuwabara. 'I do think that Kuwabara is a good ally, but I have caught myself unintentionally insulting him sometimes. It seems to be a catch there that I need to clear. I know he has potential but do I need to think him as weak since he's a human? Unlike Yusuke, he has no demon blood in his veins. That was confirmed after the battle with Sensui and Yusuke's revival.' The sound of running water brought Kurama out his musings, as a sweat drop formed, he noticed that he was still standing at the window and Kuwabara must have went to shower.

In his bathroom, Kuwabara stood under the hot mist, allowing his hair to fall out of it's normal hold as he set the shampoo bottle down. 'Kurama can stand there a bit longer, after all, he's already waited for two hours. Unlike the other times, I've got something else on my mind to keep it occupied and I'm not in the mood. I don't need his puzzles right now nor will I be 'itching to know' as usually happens when he plays these games.' Kuwabara thought to himself as he lathered up a bar of soap and began to wash off.

Thirty minutes later, he finally walked into his bedroom where Kurama sat at his desk. "I thought it was girls that took long showers." Kurama nodded knowingly as Kuwabara responded that he had a long night.

Raising an eyebrow, Kuwabara regarded his guest with a leery gaze. "I take it that you followed me last night as well as Hiei, right?" With a heavy sigh Kuwabara pulled the towel off his shoulders and tossed it to a corner. With a wave of his hand to the shelf, Kuwabara decided to be a good host. "Would you like some tea, sake, beer or whiskey? I may even have some rum down in the kitchen."

"Tea, please." Kurama took a sideways glance as his teammate, this was the first time he ever seen Kuwabara's hair down, out of that duck-bill, Elvis pouf, or whatever they call that ridiculous American retro 50's hairstyle. 'I never realized that's only slightly curly, more wavy than curls. And it actually reaches his shoulders...' Kurama thanked his host as Kuwabara handed him a cup of tea and sat the teapot on the desk. "As matter of fact; yes ,I did follow you last night."

"Let's cut to the chase, Kurama." Kuwabara claimed, all business-like as he sat down. The game went on long enough, it was proof that he Kuwabara was tired when he decided that he didn't care if he asked first. "It's been a long night and I am in no mood for games right now. Nor do I want any condescending remarks either." At Kurama's questioning look, Kuwabara went on. "And I quote 'It seems that he's not healing quite as fast as normal because he is _foolishly_ putting all his energies into this run', end quote." At Kurama's wide eyes, Kuwabara narrowed his own in irritation. "Yes, I did hear you! That is just one instance. It's been more than a few times you have called me a child, a youth that still has a lot to learn. As well as other remarks that are actually putdowns."

"I meant no offense, Kuwabara-kun. It is true that you are young and have much to learn." Kurama could tell that Kuwabara was offended by the words. It was the tone the tall human was using. It was not his normal high pitched squeal Kuwabara likes to do to annoy people, but the low and cold tone he used to confront Yusuke about Genkai's death at the Dark Tournament. However, it was time they 'cleared the air', sort to speak. The undercurrents of discord within the team have been building for some time, and now it has finally reached a point where it is undermining the coherence of the team. If they are still to function as a unit, they need to continue to work together. The current inner-team hostilities are preventing that. Kurama saw that during the last mission that took them into Makai, so the problem has existed before Kuwabara's friends were murdered. It is past time they found out what the problem was and worked it out.

"It's quite interesting the way you personally can insult a person, Kurama, and can make it sound not so bad—until you think of what the words mean. Truth is, they are all different ways to say grow up, that I'm 'immature'." Kuwabara stated calmly as he took a swig of his whiskey. "Think about it. You say that 'I' personally have a lot to learn but fail to make any similar remark about Urameshi. You do know that Urameshi and I are the about the same age, only several months difference between us. But you never say that he needs to 'grow up'. Urameshi and I are not so different. Urameshi acts just as immature as I do. So I ask questions a lot, How else am I suppose to learn? Do you want me to do what Urameshi does? Pretend that I know what's going on, thereby not asking and never finding out the truth?" All these facts have bothered him for some time but no one would say there was a problem. However, now that Kurama seems to be willing to listen, Kuwabara intends to voice his opinion. At least, Kurama has always seemed the reasonable one of the group. Whether that is true---well, we'll find out after this discussion. "Hiei is even worse! He keeps saying I'm weaker than him, that I do not compete with him..."

Kurama decided to interrupt at this point, he knew this was a sore spot with Kuwabara. All the times that Kuwabara argued with Hiei and said he was stronger—Kurama knew that Kuwabara was only trying to salvage his teenage ego. Kurama is aware that it was at the teenage years that the youth start to form their image of self-worth. Hiei's badgering would damage any fragile ego or even a strong one if exposed to those insults too long. "Hiei is a lot older than he looks..."

"Exactly!" Kuwabara's exclamation was emphasized by his slamming his glass down. "So why does he have to compare me to himself as he is now? Think about it Kurama, why compare yourself to a fifteen year old if you're four hundred years old? Would he compare an baby's stumbling walk to an adult's graceful walk? It makes more sense to compare the infant's progress to how far along he was at the same age. Is it because I reached A class at age fifteen when he didn't reach it until he was over three hundred that Hiei is so--snide--to me? And yes, I do know that how old Hiei is. Did you forget already that I several ways to gather information that normal humans and even demons do not have? Either from dreams, insightful visions or gossiping ghosts, they are all methods I have used before."

'Actually, I did forget about that. Kuwabara's ability to surprise me, an ancient fox spirit, is one thing I find amusing and like about him.' Kurama thought to himself as he put his empty teacup down and faced Kuwabara. "I cannot speak for Hiei. I do not know what he thinks. However I do apologize for the times I unwittingly insulted you. That was not my intent. I will try to watch that in the future. I have thought about you and the nature of our friendship and the team. I do think of you as a friend Kuwabara-kun. And I am amused by the—antics--that are played out between you and Yusuke." Kurama was quick to elaborate at Kuwabara's untrusting glare. "It's you that get the best of Yusuke when it comes to the jokes or pranks. As a kistune, that is what amuses me. Kistunes do love fun and pranks. I remember the time that Hiei and I brought Yusuke and you back here to your home. After Yusuke awoke you kept him on edge, you told him everything that happened after he beaten Suzaku except that Keiko was all right. I laughed along with you at his reactions."

"Hehe I remember that one. His reactions are too easy to predict though." A sheepish smile flittered over Kuwabara's face as he thought of what has been said. "Well, it does sound as if that was some sort of an apology –so okay, apology accepted." A silence filled the air that stretched for a time. Both were unsure of what to say next. A purring caught both of their attentions. Eikichi rubbed against Kurama's leg but avoided his hand as he attempted to pet the cat. Kuwabara chuckled as the lithe little beast nimbly jumped up on the desk to purr in Kurama's face. "So, what really brought you here Kurama, that you waited for two hours for?"

"We just talked about one of the things." At Kuwabara's urging, Kurama elaborated. "One thing I wanted to talk about was the hostilities that are affecting our ability to work together..."

"You can speak for yourself, Kurama. But Hiei and Urameshi are the main ones that are underestimating me . You may try more to not insult me but those two are a different case. I don't know if it is just that Urameshi sometimes forgets there's a fine line between jokes and insults or if he intentionally says the hateful things." Kuwabara caught the slight raising of Kurama's eyebrow, that small gesture that indicates either interest or disagreement. " You think that some of the things he said isn't hateful? You weren't right behind me the time he said that I'm like an ugly singer, only good for backup. Now that's not a joke, it seems hateful to me! He insulted my looks and my ability to fight." Another silence stretched as both watched the sun rise. "You said that was just one of the things you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't mean to pry but..." Kurama paused, knowing what he wanted to know was a personal matter of the Kuwabara family. However, as Kuwabara pointed out to Yusuke when they faced off against Kido, they really don't know much about Kuwabara personally. His personality, yes they know that somewhat, but what of his family, his history?

"You're a fox and curiosity is a characteristic of a fox. It just tweaks you that you have to ask to find out something to a puzzle." Kuwabara smirked as Kurama gave a small smile, the only clue that Kuwabara is correct. "Just ask already."

"We met a little over a year and a half ago, but I still know little about you Kuwabara-kun. I know that you have honor, which is rare among the youth of today. You love cats and pretty girls. However, I have only seen you flirt with two ladies, Yukina and Botan. You are dedicated to always getting stronger, not just in your spirit power, but physically and mentally as well." Kurama hid a smile as Kuwabara yawned and propped up his head with a hand as he listed the most obvious of Kuwabara's traits, until he reached the last part. Kurama pretended to ignore events as a surprised Kuwabara lost his balance in shock and his head slid out of said hand. "Yusuke once pointed out that you got a 7 on a science test and Botan was quick to say that the very next test in science you got a 53. Of course, Yusuke said he helped you study for the entire week." Kurama could see the indignity in Kuwabara's face so he rushed to say his next sentence. "HoweverKiekosaysthatYusukehasnevergottenanythingover20onanyofhistests."

(translation However, Kieko says that Yusuke has never gotten anything over 20 on any of his tests.)

Kurama had to pause as Kuwabara doubled over with laughter. "Haah ha ha! That's too rich! Urameshi is always calling me stupid but I raised my scores. And Urameshi doesn't have one that's over 20! Ha ha!" It took a few moments for Kuwabara to get his laughter under control. The irony was just too sweet. "Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. And to set thing straight, Urameshi didn't help me the entire week. It was the night before the test, he did pull through and help me to study. He was still in his ghost form and I finally fell asleep after pulling all-nighters, studying all week. He entered my dreams and helped me study while I was dreaming. Okay, we got off topic there. So Kurama, what were you wanting to ask? You said something about not meaning to pry but you don't really knowing me that well. Like I said, ask away."

"Ah, I know that much about you. But I don't much else. When is your birthday? What are your main hobbies? When you become involved in street gangs? How did you become a gang leader at such a young age? Why is it that we only seen Shizuru as part of your family? What happened to your parents? When did you first meet Genkai?" They were such little things, but Kurama didn't know any of that about his teammate. He could tell that the Kuwabara siblings knew Genkai before the spirit detective business. He wasn't sure about Kazuma, but Botan told him that Shizuru herself said that she's known Genkai for a long time. Come to think of it, Yusuke mentioned that the younger Kuwabara knew of Genkai before the two youths participated in Genkai's tournament. Kurama thought that Kuwabara would be annoyed by the questions, however soft laughter met his ears, not protests.

"Heh heh, about time one you guys got around to ask me some of those things. I was wondering long long it would take." Looking out the window, Kuwabara watched as city began to awaken. Turning to face his guest, Kuwabara could feel the intense cuoristiy emanating from Kurama. "Is that all you want to know? Tell me Kurama, what is the biggest question that you have? Since we are being open here, now is the time to ask." Pausing for a moment, Kuwabara gave a grin. "After all, you had over a year and a half to think about some questions and puzzling things about me."

It's true over the time that Kuwabara has known the others, he never once has mentioned his parents to Kurama. Kuwabara has only mentioned Shizuru as family, no others. Only recently did the others really pay attention to Kuwabara's human gang. Kurama didn't realize that there were more than the three that that followed Kuwabara until this gang war started. Before, Yusuke wasn't aware of how big the Menboku Yaiba is. It's still unclear how many are in the gang. There were about twenty-seven at the wherehouse base when they went to after Kuwabara got the news of his friends deaths , but Kurama doubted that was all of them. There had to be some on guard and some out scouting the town after the attack.

"Very well, one thing I want to know is why Shizuru has reacted badly to the arrival of this new ghost that came with Okubo, Sawamura and Kirishima's ghosts. She mentioned that he was the one that saved you when you were born. Shizuru said it was her fault for both, that you had to be saved at all and that your mother died." There, he asked what has truly perplexed him for the last hour. After Shizuru let that slip, she would say nothing else. Kurama had asked if he could use their computer while he waited for her brother and she nodded her head okay.

For the next hour, Kurama had attempted to find anything on the internet, hospital records, police records, anything pertaining to the siblings. He had found that Kuwabara is a popular name, there are several doctors and professors with the same family name. 'I wonder if it's Japan's version of the American family name, Smith?' One thing he could verify that one of the historical aspects of the family. As Kuwabara Kazuma once boasted, the Kuwabara's do indeed descend from a line of nobles, which include samurai. But there was nothing to be found on the internet about what happened to the siblings or their parents. Nothing to back up any of the rumors that abound on the streets. For one, was it true that Kuwabara was actually raised within the gang?

Kuwabara closed his eyes at Kurama's question. Of course Kurama would find the biggest one. "Heh, of all the questions to ask, that one..." With a deep breath Kuwabara opened his eyes to stare ahead at Kurama. "It's ironic Kurama, that one question can answer many of your other ones. You may as well get comfortable and go to the little boy's room before I start, this is long and complicated story."

After Kurama assured him that he was fine, Kuwabara started his condensed tale. "It was known that I would be too large for a vaginal birth, my mother was as slim as sis is, with narrow hips. At seventh month of pregnancy, the doctors knew that my head was too large for the birth canal, a caesarian would have to be done once I reached full term. My father was never in the picture, mom got pregnant at some party by a westerner. So when Yusuke calls me a bastard, he is actually right. It was Shizuru's job to watch out for any distress mom may have had and call for help. At thirteen, Shizuru got tired of being cooped up all the time, so one night she snuck out to spend some time with an older guy that mom didn't approve of. It was a few hours later when Mom went into premature labor. They say that an electrical storm moved in, that the lightening was so bad that several houses in the neighborhood were struck, that is what shut down all the power lines and the phones. The night I was born went into the records books as the worse electrical storm in Japan's written history." Kuwabara paused, although Michiro and Genkai told him the tale, it still seemed to cut his heart out every time the tale is told. "As I said, I was too big to a normal birth. Mom needed help, and Shizuru wasn't there. When Shizuru finally returned home, she found our mother had collapsed a few feet from the front door,her body was already cold."

Shocked, Kurama interrupted, he wanted to clarify a few things. "But if she couldn't give birth to you and she was dead when Shizuru returned--how did you survive?"

"It seems that one lucky thing did happen that summer night, the leader of the Menboku Yaiba, Akima Michiro was passing by on the street. He had some psychic ability and noticed that there was some spirit energies in great distress within my house. So he went to investigate. He noticed that the house was too quiet for the amount of spiritual disturbance happening. He sent a mental call to a old friend of his, Genkai, and then barged in. The first thing he noticed was Shizuru's hysterical screaming, something should have but didn't hear from the outside. He then noticed that there was still some energies coming from my dead mother's belly, from me. Realizing that my powers were still helping me cling to life, he pulled out a knife and cut me out, therefor saving my life. That was when Genkai arrived. She noticed that someone put a silencing spell over the house, no one would hear what was happening within from the outside. Between that and the thunder is why none of the neighbors heard my mother's cries for help. We never found out who casted that spell either." Kuwabara took a drink of a soda, his nerves are always too raw after telling this story to drink anything stronger. "Michiro kept a watch on me and my sis, treating us like his own, even though he was only 21 when I was--when I came into the world. He gave us our first lessons in how to control our psychic powers. He was the reason I joined the Menboku Yaiba, he literally raised me after all. It's only natural that I would spend time with the gang, that he would teach me what it means to be a leader. That man was nothing less than a father figure to us. For my sis, it was a bitter sweet deal. On one hand, she had a man that acted as a father,although he was only 9 years older then her. On the other hand, she was constantly reminded why he was in our lives to begin with. Michiro watched over us for eleven years. "

Kuwabara was quiet for a few minutes, remembering the times that he spent with Michiro, the good and the bad. Kurama did not was to interrupt the stillness that has descended on the house. Finally Kuwabara looked up to stare straight into Kurama's eyes. "Whenever anyone would try to be a smart ass and asked what accident was I in that made me so ugly, I was able to ignore them for one reason. I knew they were being rude, they didn't know that I was actually in an accident. It happened when I was eleven. I was in the passenger side as Michiro was driving one day. A car we recognized that belonged to the Supaida no Yoru rammed us from behind as we went down a hill. It didn't take Michiro long to realize that he couldn't control the speed the car picked up as we went down the hill was because his brakes were cut. We were rammed another time, that made us veer into an alley, which was a dead end. Well it turned into a dead end literally for Michiro. That crash killed him and disfigured me."

A short time later, Hiei jumped down from the roof of a neighboring house to join Kurama as he walked home. "Interesting tale, now we know why Kuwabara was so affected by Genkai's death that time. "

"Yes, I always wondered why Kuwabara reacted so strongly. All we knew of his interactions with Genkai happened during her tournament for a successor and at the Dark Tournament. We had no idea that Genkai was involved with the Kuwabara siblings before then." Kurama stopped at the same park me met up with Hiei earlier. "Did you overhear the entire conversation, Hiei? What do you think of what was said of the team's inner struggles?"

"As much as I hate to think of this ragtag band as a team-- I admit we are one and the current struggles do affect how we work together." Slipping into a quiet contemplation, Hiei thought of his decision to return to the Ningenkai. After they defeated Sensui in the Makai, he could have stayed there. Wasn't that what he wanted? To return home and no longer be trapped on this mud ball? However, when Koenma said that they had to make a decision quickly because the Spirit Realm Defense Team were closing the dimensional door, Hiei did not take any time to decide. He did not hesitate to go with the others as they left Makai and returned to Ningenkai. "I will think of what was said." He didn't need to say that he was referring to to working as a team and if he was unfair to Kuwabara or not. "There was one thing you forgot to ask Kurama. "Why does nearly everyone call him by his family name? Even those three humans never called him by his personal name. What _is_ his name? I heard Shizuru call him Kazu, but I don't think that's his real name. At the Dark Tournament, they listed him only by Kuwabara, no other name to go with the family name."

"You can ask Yukina what his personal name is, I'm sure she knows it." A small grin appeared on Kurama's face as Hiei stumbled for moment at the mention of his sister. With eyes skyward, Kurama went on as if the scene never happened. "Dealing with both siblings at the same time can get confusing. I mean we call the sister by her name but the younger brother by the family name. I've resorted to sometimes thinking about them as Elder Kuwabara and Younger Kuwabara."

After Kurama got up to leave the park, he turned to face his fellow demon. "Hiei, if you don't want to ask Yukina what Kuwabara's name is then--you can always ask me. Kazu is a nickname that only Shizuru calls him, his name is Kazuma."

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN ARRGGG, I love the file system on my new comp, but the spellcheck + thesaurus are annoying! My last spellcheck memorized the words I added, such as Kuwabara. This current one only does so for the current page it seems. I go to a new page and it says that Kuwabara is wrong! It doesn't even have leery in it dictionary, but the word exists, I fond it in my paper dictionary, it means to be wary.

I Another annoying thing is that it 'shadows' my typing. That is, I start to type a word, such as type, as soon as I get to the 'typ' in, then '-ing' appears in a shadow box. All I would have to do is hit enter and it adds the shadowed words. Sounds neat, right? But what if I don't want typing, but wanted typed? That and for many words it does that to. In typing this paragraph, that shadow bow has pooped up over twenty times! Nineteen times it was for the wrong word! Quite annoying, I want to turn it off! But I can't figure out how. well i think I got it to cut sown on how often it comes up.

ACK! Speaking of coming up, my very large cat, is demanding attention. DO you know how hard it is to ignore a 25 pound cat that is over 40 inches long? Especially when he starts to throw a paw up to the arm. Thank goddess that Alacer knows how to keep his claws in!

About clan Kuwabara, I once saw a picture online of the ancient house (or was it a shrine) of Kuwabara, and it mentioned that there were samurai in the clan.

About Yusuke's scores I did that on purpose. Most people seem too quick to judge Kuwabara's intelligence. In the events of "The Promise" (that's what's it called in the English graphic novel, I think in the anime it's called "A Man's Promise ") Yusuke laughs at Kuwabara saying that he got a 7 on the last science test. Yusuke reveals he got a 12 in science. I think everyone conveniently forgets that, along with that Kuwabara raised his score (in one week) to 53. We never hear Yusuke's test scores improving. Also, it's Kuwabara that ends up graduating from High School (Kurama's old high school!) and going to college. Though they never name the college, I read once that he went to the same one as Kieko. Since Yusuke went to the Makai, he never did finish high school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This excerpt is from the graphic novel, vol. 1. ch.7, The Promise!

pg166 - 167

Yusuke (laughing) Oh my god, Kuwabara. Even I did better than that!

Botan Oh? What score did you get?

Yusuke heh heh, 12! ( he said that proudly) AH-HEM-- Science tests are mainly multiple choice, so it's my best subject. It's amazing what I achieve through intuition. (It's amazing he can achieve anything through intuition, he stunk at Genkai's test that measured it, he got three right out of fifteen!)

Botan, thinking to herself I won't ask how you score in your other subjects.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see, I was generous to to say Yusuke got 20 on something! It was the science test he took after the time he helped Kuwabara study.

Actually, it was only one night that Yusuke helped Kuwabara study, while he was sleeping, not the entire week. So Yusuke was stretched it a bit when he was talking to Kurama. LOL


	9. Chance Meetings

_---'Thoughts'_

_---Telepathy_

_WARNING! This chapter is an emotional roller coaster. There are some laughs in the middle with the guys, then it goes into a flashback. I'm warning you now, it will contain a scene of graphic torture at the end of the chapter. Keep a barf bag near._

_**Nowhere to Run**_

Only a short time after Kuwabara delivered the news about the hostages that the Menboku Yaiba now find themselves on the on the very outskirts of the opposite side of town. Everyone's nerves are tightly bound with trepidation and anticipation. Street gangs don't take hostages everyday. Why would they still be holding the other seven as hostages? What advantage would it give them? Normally street gangs function on a hit and run basis. If any enemy forces are taken, they are questioned and killed quickly. However hostages--- a hostage is when someone is a prisoner to be used to get something in return. The choice of victim of the hostage depends on whether the target they are opposing is hooked up or if he's from nowhere.

If the target is from nowhere, has no gang affiliation, law officers for instance, then any by-stander could be a hostage. This is the very rare times that a gang member may grab the old lady from the grocery store or a bus of children; demanding the police to release of a fellow gang member from custody. The movies makes grabbing the citizen thing seem that this a common occurrence but it's not. It's very rare for this to happen.

If he's 'hooked up', affiliated with a gang that is, then the victim of choice to hold over him is usually the people close to him, family or friends. If it's a gang leader that they are opposing, then the leader's inner circle is the best choice. There is where the confusion is coming from. The Dragons and the Spiders have left Elder Kuwabara alone. No one dares to mess with her, even if she doesn't fly any colors. Kuwabara Shizuru did spend her teen years being trained by the legendary Akeno Michiro. Trained not only how to fight, according to the street tales. Rumors say that the Kuwabara siblings have psychic power similar to Akeno and he trained them in that regard as well. Okubo, Kirishima and Sawamura were, not only aniki of the gang but Kuwabara's closest friends and tha majority of his inner circle. They were killed the same day they were captured. The seven other hostages are of lower ranks than those three. By all standards of gang activity, the seven should be dead already, while the three used as hostages. So why are the Dragons and Spiders still holding them and keeping the seven alive---for now.

All of the Menboku Yaiba have heard of the rumors that say that Samejima and Tachikawa both have been reading and exploring the supernatural lately. A bookkeeper gave a list to an informant of books that Samejima had bought in the last six months. The book-list include various and wide-ranging topics such as ESP, psychic travel,channeling, animal familiars and shamanism. There were a variety of different types of magic books as well white, earth, elemental, black and blood. It was the last two type of books that has everyone nervous. Not all blood magic was evil, but with the reputation of the Dragons and Spiders, nothing good would be practiced.

Kuwabara sent the command for everyone to take their positions. The ghost of Okubo walked through the first floor wall while Kirishima flew into the second floor. Sawamura and Akeno scouted the alley that was to be used for the ambush. Other ghosts of the Menboku Yaiba were scouting as well. They were glad that even if they were dead, they still were able to help their gang.

Okubo and Kirishima confirmed that the blueprints were up to date. There was only two guards in the pre-ordained alley and were easy to dispatch without raising the alarm. From what the ghosts overheard the Aka Doragon are expecting an attack but think it's in a few days. While they are on alert, they think the possibility of attack is low for the next few days. The fools are on guard, but not full alert.

Minutes seemed to drag for hours as the Menboku Yaiba waited for signal that everyone is position. After eleven minutes, Kuwabara confirmed that everyone was ready. All right, all blades are ready to strike. _Attack_, was the telepathic command that reached everyone.

On a nearby rooftop, a few minutes earlier

"Hey guys, it looks like we decided to watch the fun just in time. They're getting in position right now. Oh yeah, we get to see the fight!" Yusuke cried out in delight as they watched. Hiei and Kurama just shook their heads at his childish zeal over a potentially deadly street fight. "Why are you two hanging back there for? I thought you wanted to see how street gangs fight? After all, that is why you woke me up!"

Kurama sweatdropped as he leaned back some from the intensity of Yusuke's glare. "We are curious about the street gangs in Ningenkai. We've noticed there are some similarities with the thieves gangs in the Makai."

"Shut up, they are in position." Hiei shot a bored look at Yusuke when he ask how he knew that. "Simple, they are no longer moving about and are standing still. Even a junior detective should be able to figure that out. "

"Ouch, now that hurt!" Quipped Yusuke as he kept watch over the up-coming battle. However, he was taken by surprise when as one, all members of Kuwabara's gang suddenly sprung into action. "Hey, I never took my eye off of them, especially Kuwabara. How in the hell did I miss the signal? I know you may not know much about the gangs and the specific signals, but did you guys see anything?"

"There was nothing to see, Yusuke." Hiei commented as he scanned the alley below with his Jagan. "Hn, I caught it. I suspected this since earlier when his gang started to arrive shortly after Kuwabara decided to hold a meeting."

With an eyebrow raised, Kurama faced the fire demon. "Then Kuwabara is using telepathy to communicate with his gang?'

Scratching the back of his head, Yusuke turned to face the others. "What do you mean?"

"Mind to mind communication, Detective." Hiei jibed at Yusuke's expense. "They should have called you the spirit world bouncer or enforcer, you don't have the making for deductive occupations."

"Hey, I'm still a former detective. Remember that Enma is only reviewing my case, the execution order is only on hold, it's not been withdrawn yet." Yusuke grew somber at the thought of King Enma most likely not stopping the order for his death."To think, that I'm fifteen and a half, I've spent the last year facing all sort of crazy and powerful threats. I risked my life how many times being the hero, and this is the thanks I get."

Kurama looked down at the scene of the gang watching as some of the fight spilled back out to the ally. "If Kuwabara-kun was here right now, Yusuke, he would ask if you want some cheese with that whine. Let's jump down to the balcony so we can get a better view."

As they landed, Hiei smirked at Yusuke's frown as he placed his hands behind his back."You're wrong Kurama. If Kuwabara was here he would do something remarkably stupid, like holding up the index finger and thumb of one hand only an inch apart while the other hand is acting as if he's pinching something while dragging it back and forth. When asked what he is doing he would say that he's playing the world's smallest fiddle."

"I can't believe you two are ganging up on me and using Kuwabara antics while you're at it", wailed the former detective. "And I do know what telepathy is. Genkai used it a few times to yell at me. But Kuwabara---" Yusuke cut himself off, remembering two previous times. "The only times I know of him using telepathy is when we rescued Yukina and then when he was saying goodbye to us as he was planning on dragging Risho into death with him. I didn't think he could use it unless the situation was desperate. He's never used it on other occasions."

"I have to admit this much, Kuwabara is a master at annoying people. I think he does it on purpose. There are some generals that have used such tactics to unnerve their opponents." Kurama grinned as he glanced at the other two as the sounds of battle continued on below. His grin grew at the scowl on Yusuke's face while Hiei made it a point to continue watching the fight below.

"The oaf doesn't get to me." Hiei replied in a stoical voice.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say Hiei." Yusuke countered with a wave of his hand. "That's why you argue with him so often. But getting back on topic--- So Kuwabara does have telepathy and can use it on the average. I learned from Genkai that psychics are trained early on not to use telepathy on day to day basis. Has something to do with keeping them grounded in the physical world somehow."

"You were doing so good until then." Kurama softly said as Hiei jumped off into the dark. "It because if young psychics rely to much on telepathy, they risk loosing the skills to communicate vocally. Not loosing their voice per say, but forget the 'rules' that govern spoken communication. That is why psychic children often learn to talk later than children without psychic powers."

Still frowning, Yusuke glanced up from the battle. "You know, couldn't you just say they would have lost their manners?"

Blinking, Kurama replied, "But I did say that."

"I've located Kuwabara." With those three words, Hiei stopped another stupid argument. "Let's move to this other roof, we can see through a window to where there are two enemies that Kuwabara is stalking."

back to Kuwabara

He could feel their terror as he marched down the corridor, Tamae, Manzo and Roka trailing behind him. "This way, two of the ones that were on the raid are at the end of this hall. I can smell their guilt. They played a major part of it in some way." The other tantai thought that since Kuwabara was ningen that mens that he had the physical senses as ordinary ningens. Kuwabara may not be able to pick up individual scents but his spirit awareness allows him to pick up other information. Yusuke has long forgotten that at Genkai's Tournament, Kuwabara could see the events in the room of darkness, and could tell there was an evil being there by the scent in the air before Yusuke said that the demon Rando was there. Today Kuwabara is using that odd ability to sniff the out the guilty.

With a mighty kick, Kuwabara demolished the door that stood between him and his prey. The three Blades rushed in with their leader. Tamae sent a kink into the smaller one, Joro, that sprawled him on the ground. Roka tackled the other one as Manzo pulled out some ropes.

"Joro and Tadashi, both aniki of the Aka Doragon." Roka identified the captives that were cowering in front of a window. Although Kuwabara most likely knew them, the other two Blades present did not know the faces to go along with the names.

"The two of you played a major role in that raid against my people that started this whole mess." The captives cowered as Kuwabara stood above them. They have heard of the states of the bodies of Benjiro and Chiko were in when finally found. "I can smell that you are murderers, it's a coppery scent, like blood." Kuwabara glanced at the far wall, where Okubo just appeared and stopped. Kuwabara could feel the fear, then the hatred that emanated from the ghost. "Okubo, you okay?"

"No." The reply came not from Okubo but from Kirishima. "Those two-- while Tachikawa was working on me those two are the ones that tortured Okubo!"

"They are, huh? Well , it seems that we got lucky with these two." Kuwabara told his three present gang members.

Jumping to his feet, Joro demanded, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you have been recognized by the ghosts of my friends that you've tortured to death." The gang leader replied.

"Ghosts?", scoffed Tadashi, making it clear that he didn't believe in the supernatural. He's heard of the tales that say Kuwabara can see ghosts and what not. Tadashi never believed such talk, not even when the Dragon's own leader began to investigate into such matters.

"Where's that draft coming from?"

Within seconds the temperature dropped until everyone in the room could see their breath. A swishing sound drew their gazes above head. Manzo grinned as he pointed to the swinging light fixture. "Hah, now you went ticked off the ghosts!"

"Look over there!" Off near the far wall two forms seemed to be taking shape. "Uh, boss, what was it you said about ghosts when normal folks like me can see them?" Roka stumbled over his words but he wasn't like Kuwabara, he's never seen a ghost. All Roka has experienced was a few items moving by themselves, never the actual manifestation of a ghost.

"Calm down, Roka. It's simple actually yet frightening as well. A ghost's powers are directly linked to it's emotions. The stronger they feel then stronger the power they have at that time. That's what's happening to Kirishima and Okubo right now. They are remembering the torture session that led to their deaths, that fear and the hatred for their killers are giving them enough juice to materialize enough where non-psychics, like you, can see them." Kuwabara replied in his low voice. It was misleading, his voice, for Kuwabara wasn't calm at all. He wanted to rip the hearts out of the two dragons, but first---first he needed more information. "I'm going inside his head while he's distracted with fear. Watch over my body while I'm gone."

Although he had telepathy, it was not so easy to enter another's mind. It was not how so many pictured it as if he could just wish it and then he was in the mind of another. No, mind-reading was far more complex than that. A contest of will is first conducted, if the target fails, then contact with his mind is made. Then there is the maze of memories to deal with. What most people take as mind-reading is merely catching a a whisper of a surface thought, it's like if you're in a crowded room and hear snips of conversation. True mind-reading, getting behind the surface and deep into the mind, that takes effort and skill. If a target is distracted where he can't concentrate then it is easier to penetrate deep into the mind.

Contact was made and Kuwabara began to enter the mind of Tadashi when something unexpected happened. As an array of lights exploded Kuwabara could feel the presence of the other tantai. "What the!"

As Yusuke opened his eyes he noticed that Kurama was trying to climb to his feet while both Hiei and Kuwabara were standing off on opposite sides. "Okay, why do I feel like I have a hangover and why are you two looking so morbid?"

"Both you and Kurama are nursing major headaches because you were caught in a psychic merger. While you may have spiritual energies, they're on the 'physical' side of the powers, not actual mental powers. That why you suffered worse than Kurama, while me and Hiei are fine." Kuwabara grumbled as he glared at Hiei.

"Psychic merger? How did that happen?" "What's a psychic merger?" Both Kurama and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"A psychic merger is when two or more psychics unite in using the same technique at the same time, think of it as a team effort. A accidental merger can also happen then two psychics are trying to use similar or related powers on the same target, which is what happened here." Kuwabara waved an arm at the scene before them. It looks like an old wherehouse. There were people around but were not moving, they seemed to be frozen in place. "Hiei tried to use his Jagan at the same time I was entering the mind of a captive that I believe was personally involved in the torture of Okubo."

"So how the hell did me and Kurama get in here? Where is here anyway?" Grumbled Yusuke, why did they have to give a long explanation?

"Ah, I see." Kurama mused softly. "When Hiei attempted to see what was going on, since you two have worked together and know each other's spirit energies, a link sprang up at the time that you both used your mental techniques. The sudden surge dragged both Yusuke and myself into the link since we all have worked together for so long now."

"Yeah, that's how you got in there. This is the psychic manifestation of the wherehouse where the murders took place. I was searching for these memories when Hiei butted in. The flare up of power dragged not only you guys but both of the captives that played part of the torture, since I was grazing both minds to see which would be the easiest to enter first." Kuwabara explained as he walked towards the crowd of people . "This is the event, since we were distracted with talking to each other, the scene went automatically on pause. We will have to wait until it plays out unlit we can leave."

"What are you saying?" Not liking the implications, Yusuke demanded for it to be clarified. "Are you saying that we have to watch them get tortured and killed! Why can't you just 'pull out'?"

"If it was only one mind we entered, that could be done. However, there were two prisoners whose memories create this mind-scape and then there is the fact of the psychic merger." Hiei finally spoke up.

"I suggest we be quiet and get it over with ." Kurama suggested as they walked to the front of the unmoving throng.

The crowd started to move as silence gave way to cries of fear, rage and bloodlust. In the front there were seven people tied to chairs. Some had a tattoo of a blade, while others wore a pin or a jacket with the picture of the same blade. They were seven of the ten captured Menboku Yaiba Several were crying as they stared ahead. There on the narrow tables the other three captives were tied down in a 'spread-eagle' position, with arms and legs wide apart.

"We won't tell you idiots anything! "Kirishima hollered, making it known that they would never betray Kuwabara.

A large brute started to laugh. "We don't want info from you." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"As always, Tachikawa, you don't like to waste words." The voice was followed by the scraping of a chair as someone stood up to walk over to the tables. He was shorter than his colleague but the air about Samejima showed he was even more malicious than Tachikawa. "No, we are not after information right now. What we are after is your fear. Let's begin."

Suddenly everything seem to go dark except one area . "That's Okubo! Those two standing next to him, are the the ones that you cornered? Why did everything go dim? Somehow I don't think they put a spotlight on the poor guy." Looking past Yusuke's pointing finger, Kuwabara found the two faces he knew would be in here.

"Yeah, that's Joro and Tadashi. And things look this way because this is the combined memories of those two, They were busy with Okubo, their attention was centered on him, so you can say that everything else is in the background." Kuwabara looked on with dread.

Okubo tried to jerk his hands free again as Joro approached with a baseball bat. "He he he, time to break a Blade." Cackled the scrawny thug as he hefted the bat over his head in preparation to club his victim. "Hey fatso, do you know what it feels like to have a broken bone stick through your skin? You don't? I'll help ya out then!" With that sadistic remark he brought the bat down

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Okubo!" Yusuke ran forward as the bat was raised from the now broken right arm. Yusuke threw a punch that simply sailed right through Joro's face. Sent off balance, Yusuke fell to the floor. "What the hell! The last time that happened was when I was a ghost!"

"I told you, Urameshi, this is a memory, nothing more. You can't touch them since this is a replay of past events." Kuwabara shook his head with sorrow in his eyes. "The only thing we can do is watch."

In the darkness to they could hear the cries of pain from Sawamura and Kirishima. But the sound to the left, where Kirishima's screams are coming from they also heard some brutal crunching sounds. The screams and the smashing seem to excite Tadashi as he joined in. He raised his bat without a word and brought it down on Okubo's legs.

"Hah! You call that a hit, Tadashi? That didn't break any bones." Joro called out as he punched the helpless victim in the side.

"Neither did that punch, pip-squeak. Remember we can't kill them straight out, they have ta suffer first. The bosses wants them ta be afraid so bad they piss themselves." Tadashi reminded his partner as his bat hit Okubo's already broken right arm, breaking it in another spot. His grin grew bigger at the wail of agony that escaped Okubo "Hey lets make a hit at the same time on tha feet."

The cruel grin on Joro's face showed that he truly enjoyed the sound of that idea. Both torturers took a stance on either side of Okubo as the rose their tools of injury high. The wooden bats came down slicing though the air with such viciousness that it broke several bones in his feet. Okubo continues to scream as Tadashi grabbed his foot. "Hey Joro, we broke it. " He laughed as he roughed up the mangled appendage. "But there are some bones in here that's not broken, how about we try it again?"

The Dragons laughed as they rained down more blows to the bound and helpless Blade . As they worked their way up the legs they made certain to shatter the kneecaps. "He's nearly ready, Tadashi. Wait a minute I want to take his left hand off and send it to his mommy!" Joro laughed as he opted for a butcher knife. Dragging out the fear as long as possible, Joro slowly inched the knife down Okubo's arm, leaving a shallow trail of red until it stopped at the wrist. dangling the knife over the pulse point, Joro grinned at his victim. With a sudden movement he raised the blade enough to get some momentum as he forced the blade through the flesh.

Right after his partner cut the hand off, Tadashi swung his bat with the intention of hitting Okubo's face. Okubo was able to move somewhat since when they cut off his hand it also cut the ropes on that arm. True it was only one limb that was freed and his injuries will not allow Okubo to run. However when one is being tortured such facts do not register, there is only pain and the instinct to flee. Okubo moved on instinct, trying to sit up,. The brutal bat landed only a glancing blow to his jaw, if Okubo was in any state of rationale, he would have realized that it was cracked. When he again tried to move and raised the left shoulder, Tadashi's next blow hit him in the back, breaking his spine.

Everything faded to black.

Kurama opened his eyes, looking at his friends. They were still on the one-story rooftop, their bodies were safe as they were traipsing in the memories of the guilty gang members. Yusuke had angry tears trailing down his face. Even Hiei was disturbed by the events. The sound of glass shattering drew their attention to the room where their teammate stood. They watched as Joro's body fell from the second story window. They could see Kuwabara 's bloody hand as he ran it through Tadashi's chest, only to pull out his heart and then throw the body out the window.

TBC

stoicalmarked by a calm, austere fortitude (fancy dictionary way of saying to be impassive)

here are some slang words I used plus their meaning

slang meaning example

'Hooked up' affiliated with a gang. Kuwabara, Yusuke

Even if he's not a gang member, Yusuke hangs around w/them (there's the affiliation) in the manga and he was incensed when Okubo, Kirishima & Sawamura got trashed by thugs, enough that he went to fight the Kanse thugs although he was still in agony and out of spirit energy - the chapter I'm referring to is "The Hellhousing Projects" set between the two story-arcs 'Saint Beasts' and 'Rescue Yukina'.

'He's from nowhere' no gang affiliation Kurama , Kieko

Although they are friends with Kuwabara they are not part of the street gang, nor do they spend time around the gang like Yusuke has.

'50/50' neutral; non-gang members the other students of Sara Jr. High.

Why do I say Yusuke is hooked up instead of 50/50? Why is Kurama is from nowhere instead of 50/50? It's simple. First word is neutral. That means that Yusuke & Kurama do not fit in the 50/50 description. They both are friends with Kuwabara, therefor not neutral.

'Flying your colors' demonstrating that you belong to a particular gang. when members a gang wears the same color or emblem ,Wearing the code in clothing a baseball cap turned to the left while a rival turns to right. The left pant leg is rolled half up the calf etc.

(While I don't see anything in the show suggesting that Kuwabara does any of that except wear white; it does make clear to us that everyone knows who is part of Kuwabara's posse. Therefor in some form they might be flying their colors.)


	10. Timeline

Hey, Kuwabara Kazuma, the man here. I've talked to Katzztar about her little writers block and convinced her for one way to chip at it is to create a timeline for the story. Feh, she's such a sucker for events fitting together. Well I hate to burst your buble but this current timeline goes up to only current events. Also there are several key events that effect teh future of the fic but haven't been revealed. Katzztar has made me hide those events and replace tehm with CONFIDENTAL. hehe if you're smart, maybe you can figure out these key events when some hints are finally revealed.

But then he he, there are to many twists for some to be guessed at.

((note- they never say if they are exactly 14 or 14 1/2 at beginning of show. Sometimes you can be 16 yrs 7 mo old but they simplify things by say you're 16....for the sake of my plot I'm saying that 6 months separate Kazuma & Yusuke so Yusuke is 14 yrs 1 mo &Kazuma is 14 yrs 5 mo at start of show)

Kazuma & Shizuru's age y-years m-months

time between events------------------event--------------------------------------------------------ages - Minmei / Kazuma / Shizuru

0-------Their mother dies, Akeno saves newborn Kazuma----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Knewborn / S13 y

9m----CONFIDENTIAL------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- K9 m / S13y

11y---Car wreck kills Akeno disfigures Kazuma's face---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K11y / S24

3y-----Yusuke dies, learns of Kazuma's 6th sense, Yusuke possesses Kuwabara--------------------------------------------------------------------------------K14y 5m / S27

3mo--After some months of being dead, having a few encounters with Kuwabara that begins a friendship,Yusuke is revived. At Genkai's Tournament

Kazuma discovers the Rei-Kan-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K14 y 8m / S28

3 days--- Kazuma meets a strange gang leader. CONFIDENTIAL.---------------------------------------------------------K14 y 8m / S28

6mo----Yusuke returns from training with Genkai. Kazuma teams up with Yusuke to go end the threat of the Makai whistle, meets

Hiei and Kurama.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K15y 2 mo / S28

1 week--Kazuma & Yusuke rescues Yukina, receives an 'invitation' to the Dark tournament.----------------------------------------------------------------same age

2mo---While Yusuke trains with Genkai for 2 months, Kuwabara trains with Kurama & Hiei ((So that means it was only about 8-9 months

that Kuwabara has his sword --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K15y 2 m / S28

1 mo----Confidential-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K15y 3m / S28

1 mo-----------------------------------------------------------Dark Tournament begins---------------------------------------------------------------------M1m / K15y 4m / S28

-

-------(((It's believed that the Dark tournament and the Chapter Black sagas happened within the first year. Although I can't find any accurate records of the actual time passed. The tournament is said to last several weeks, while in the Chapter Black, the door was suppose to take 2 weeks to open, that time was greatly shortened. For my story, it's been about six months since the fight with Sensui, that it's been nearly 1 and a half years since the start of the show. Hiei-400, Kurama (human form)- 17, Yusuke- 15 1/2, Kazuma is a few months older than Yusuke. Which means, Kazuma's 15years 11motnhs old .

I'm also making Shizuru a little older, for the plots sake. After all, it's stretching people's belief for the things to happen to her (that I haven't revealed yet) if she was younger than 13. It's possible, but some people don't think so, it's just more believable for her to be 13-)))))-------------- -------------------------------------

6 months after the Chapter Black saga--beginning of Wandering Souls, Okubo,Sawamura &Kirishima are killed.- Chs 1,2,3 happen in

- the same day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------M 7m / K15 11m / S28

2wks---Another 4 of Menboku Yaiba die, funerals for all 7 dead held.The ghosts of Okubo,Sawamura, Kirishima and Akeno come to Kuwabara.--same age

3 nights--Kuwabara starts his retailiation, Benjiro(dragon) and Chiko(spider) are killed. Chs 5-6.

Next morning-----ch.7 Kurama & Kazuma talk.

2 days-- ch8 Menboku Yaiba ambush the Spiders, rescuing the hostages.

---


	11. Nowhere to Run

_Notes- Okay, I couldn't get the fight scene out like I wanted to damn it! So to fill in the chapter I had Yusuke, Hiei Kurama watch above and talk some. Pulls out hair Good grief this chapter is giving me sooo much trouble! I ended up going and writing half of the next chapter to try to help the creative juices flowing. Well, it worked half way. I was able to continue to work on this one but was not able to get the action out. I can do the one-on-one action scenes, like I had Kuwabara do in prior scenes but to add the full gang that is hard. I finally settled on just focusing on Kuwabara during some of the fight._

_Please use your imagination to fill in during the gang fight in the middle of chapter I've made it up by the flashback at the end- do take heed of the warning ._

_As I said the next chapter is half-way written, so it shouldn't be too long until we see Botan longing for Kuwabara._

_-'Thoughts'_

_-Telepathy_

_WARNING! This chapter is an emotional roller coaster. There are some laughs in the middle with the guys, then it goes into a flashback. I'm warning you now, it will contain a scene of graphic torture at the end of the chapter. Keep a barf bag near._

_**Nowhere to Run**_

Only a short time after Kuwabara delivered the news about the hostages that the Menboku Yaiba now find themselves on the on the very outskirts of the opposite side of town. Everyone's nerves are tightly bound with trepidation and anticipation. Street gangs don't take hostages everyday. Why would they still be holding the other seven as hostages? What advantage would it give them? Normally street gangs function on a hit and run basis. If any enemy forces are taken, they are questioned and killed quickly. However hostages- a hostage is when someone is a prisoner to be used to get something in return. The choice of victim of the hostage depends on whether the target they are opposing is hooked up or if he's from nowhere.

If the target is from nowhere, has no gang affiliation, law officers for instance, then any by-stander could be a hostage. This is the very rare times that a gang member may grab the old lady from the grocery store or a bus of children; demanding the police to release of a fellow gang member from custody. The movies makes grabbing the citizen thing seem that this a common occurrence but it's not. It's very rare for this to happen.

If he's 'hooked up', affiliated with a gang that is, then the victim of choice to hold over him is usually the people close to him, family or friends. If it's a gang leader that they are opposing, then the leader's inner circle is the best choice. There is where the confusion is coming from. The Dragons and the Spiders have left the Elder Kuwabara alone. No-one dares to mess with her, even if she doesn't fly any colors. Kuwabara Shizuru did spend her teen years being trained by the legendary Akeno Michiro. Trained not only how to fight, according to the street tales. Rumors say that the Kuwabara siblings have psychic power similar to Akeno and he trained them in that regard as well. Okubo, Kirishima and Sawamura were, not only aniki of the gang but Kuwabara's closest friends and tha majority of his inner circle. They were killed the same day they were captured. The seven other hostages are of lower ranks than those three. By all standards of gang activity, the seven should be dead already, while the three used as hostages. So why are the Dragons and Spiders still holding them and keeping the seven alive-for now.

All of the Menboku Yaiba have heard of the rumors that say that Samejima and Tachikawa both have been reading and exploring the supernatural lately. A bookkeeper gave a list to an informant of books that Samejima had bought in the last six months. The book-list include various and wide-ranging topics such as ESP, psychic travel,channeling, animal familiars and shamanism. There were a variety of different types of magic books as well white, earth, elemental, black and blood. It was the last two type of books that has everyone nervous. Not all blood magic was evil, but with the reputation of the Dragons and Spiders, nothing good would be practiced.

Kuwabara sent the command for everyone to take their positions. The ghost of Okubo walked through the first floor wall while Kirishima flew into the second floor. Sawamura and Akeno scouted the alley that was to be used for the ambush. Other ghosts of the Menboku Yaiba were scouting as well. They were glad that even if they were dead, they still were able to help their gang.

Okubo and Kirishima confirmed that the blueprints were up to date. There was only two guards in the pre-ordained ally and were easy to dispatch without raising the alarm. From what the ghosts overheard the Aka Doragon are expecting an attack but think it's in a few days. While they are on alert, they think the possibility of attack is low for the next few days. The fools are on guard, but not full alert.

Minutes seemed to drag for hours as the Menboku Yaiba waited for signal that everyone is position. After eleven minutes, Kuwabara confirmed that everyone was ready. All right, all blades are ready to strike. ATTACK, was the telepathic command that reached everyone.

-On a nearby rooftop, a few minutes earlier-

"Hey guys, it looks like we decided to watch the fun just in time. They're getting in position right now. Oh yeah, we get to see the fight" Yusuke cried out in delight as they watched. Hiei and Kurama just shook their heads at his childish zeal over a potentially deadly street fight. "Why are you two hanging back there for? I thought you wanted to see how the street gangs fight? After all, that IS why you woke me up"

Kurama sweatdropped as he leaned back some from the intensity of Yusuke's glare. "We are curious about the street gangs in Ningenkai. We've noticed there are some similarities with the thieves gangs in the Makai."

"Shut up, they are in position." Hiei shot a bored look at Yusuke when he ask how he knew that. "Simple, they are no longer moving about and are standing still. Even a junior detective should be able to figure that out. "

"Ouch, now that hurt" Quipped Yusuke as he kept watch over the up-coming battle. However, he was taken by surprise when as one, all members of Kuwabara's gang suddenly sprung into action. "Hey, I never took my eye off of them, especially Kuwabara. How in the hell did I miss the signal? I know you may not know much about the gangs and the specific signals, but did you guys see anything"

"There was nothing to see, Yusuke." Hiei commented as he scanned the alley below with his Jagan. "Hn, I caught it. I suspected this since earlier when his gang started to arrive shortly after Kuwabara decided to hold a meeting."

With an eyebrow raised, Kurama faced the fire demon. "Then Kuwabara is using telepathy to communicate with his gang?'

Scratching the back of his head, Yusuke turned to face the others. "What do you mean"

"Mind to mind communication, Detective." Hiei jibed at Yusuke's expense. "They should have called you the spirit world bouncer or enforcer, you don't have the making for deductive occupations."

"Hey, I'm still a former detective. Remember that Enma is only reviewing my case, the execution order is only on hold, it's not been withdrawn yet." Yusuke grew somber at the thought of King Enma most likely not stopping the order for his death."To think, that I'm fifteen and a half, I've spent the last year facing all sort of crazy and powerful threats. I risked my life how many times being the hero, and this is the thanks I get."

Kurama looked down at the scene of the gang watching as some of the fight spilled back out to the ally. "If Kuwabara-kun was here right now, Yusuke, he would ask if you want some cheese with that whine. Let's jump down to the balcony so we can get a better view."

As they landed, Hiei smirked at Yusuke's frown. as he placed his hands behind his back."You're wrong Kurama. If Kuwabara was here he would do something remarkably stupid, like holding up the index finger and thumb of one hand only an inch apart while the other hand is acting as if he's pinching something while dragging it back and forth. When asked what he is doing he would say, he's playing the world's smallest fiddle."

"I can't believe you two are ganging up on me and using Kuwabara antics while you're at it", wailed the former detective. "And I do know what telepathy is. Genkai used it a few times to yell at me. But Kuwabara-" Yusuke cut himself off, remembering two previous times. "The only times I know of him using telepathy is when we rescued Yukina and then when he was saying goodbye to us as he was planning on dragging Risho into death with him."

"I have to admit this much, Kuwabara is a master at annoying most people. I think he does it on purpose. There are some generals that have used such tactics to unnerve their opponents." Kurama grinned as he glanced at the other two as the sounds of battle continued on below. His grin grew at the scowl on Yusuke's face while Hiei made it a point to continue watching the fight below. "I didn't think he could use it unless the situation was desperate. He's never used it on other occasions."

"The oaf doesn't get to me." Hiei replied in a stoical voice.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say Hiei." Yusuke countered with a wave of his hand. "That's why you argue with him so often. But getting back on topic- So Kuwabara does have telepathy and can use it on the average. I learned from Genkai that psychics are trained early on not to use telepathy on day to day basis. Has something to do with keeping them grounded in the physical world somehow."

"You were doing so good until then." Kurama softly said as Hiei jumped off into the dark. "It because if young psychics rely too much on telepathy, they risk loosing the skills to communicate vocally. Not loosing their voice per say, but forget the 'rules' that govern spoken communication. That is why psychic children often learn to talk later than children without psychic powers."

Still frowning, Yusuke glanced up from the battle. "You know, couldn't you just say they would have lost their manners"

Blinking, Kurama replied "But I did say that."

"I've located Kuwabara." With those three words, Hiei stopped another stupid argument. "Let's move to this other roof, we can see through a window to where there are two enemies that Kuwabara is stalking."

-back to Kuwabara-

He could feel their terror as he marched down the corridor, Tamae, Manzo and Roka trailing behind him. "This way, two of the ones that were on the raid are at the end of this hall. I can smell their guilt. They played a major part of it in some way." The other tantai thought that since Kuwabara was ningen that mens that he had the physical senses as ordinary ningens. Kuwabara may not be able to pick up individual scents but his spirit awareness allows him to pick up other information. Yusuke has long forgotten that at Genkai's Tournament, Kuwabara could see the events in the room of darkness, and could tell there was an evil being there by the scent in the air before Yusuke said that the demon Rando was there. Today Kuwabara is using that odd ability to sniff the out the guilty.

With a mighty kick, Kuwabara demolished the door that stood between him and his prey. The three Blades rushed in with their leader. Tamae sent a kink into the smaller one, Joro, that sprawled him on the ground. Roka tackled the other one as Manzo pulled out some ropes.

"Joro and Tadashi, both aniki of the Aka Doragon." Roka identified the captives that were cowering in front of a window. Although Kuwabara most likely knew them, the other two Blades present did not know the faces to go along with the names.

"The two of you played a major role in that raid against my people that started this whole mess." The captives cowered as Kuwabara stood above them. They have heard of the states of the bodies of Benjiro and Chiko were in when finally found. "I can smell that you are murderers, it's a coppery scent, like blood." Kuwabara glanced at the far wall , where Okubo just appeared and stopped. Kuwabara could feel the fear, then the hatred that emanated from the ghost. "Okubo, you okay"

"No." The reply came not from Okubo but from Kirishima. "Those two- while Tachikawa was working on me those two are the ones that tortured Okubo"

"They are, huh? Well , it seems that we got lucky with these two." Kuwabara told his three present gang members.

Jumping to his feet, Joro demanded"What is that suppose to mean"

"It means that you have been recognized by the ghosts of my friends that you've tortured to death." The gang leader replied.

"Ghosts", scoffed Tadashi, making it clear that he didn't believe in the supernatural. He's heard of the tales that say Kuwabara can see ghosts and what not. Tadashi never believed such talk, not even when the Dragon's own leader began to investigate into such matters.

"Where's that draft coming from"

Within seconds the temperature dropped until everyone in the room could see their breath. A swishing sound drew their gazes above head. Manzo grinned as he pointed to the swinging light fixture. "Hah, now you went ticked off the ghosts"

"Look over there." Off near the far wall two forms seemed to be taking shape. "Uh, boss, what was it you said about ghosts when normal folks like me can see them?" Roka stumbled over his words but he wasn't like Kuwabara, he's never seen a ghost. All Roka has experienced was a few items moving by themselves, never the actual manifestation of a ghost.

"Calm down, Roka. It's simple actually yet frightening as well. A ghost's powers are directly linked to it's emotions. The stronger they feel then stronger the power they have at that time. That's what's happening to Kirishima and Okubo right now. They are remembering the torture session that led to their deaths, that fear and the hatred for their killers are giving them enough juice to materialize enough where non-psychics, like you, can see them." Kuwabara replied in his low voice. It was misleading, his voice, for Kuwabara wasn't calm at all. He wanted to rip the hearts out of the two dragons, but first-first he needed more information. "I'm going inside his head while he's distracted with fear. Watch over my body while I'm gone."

Although he had telepathy, it was not so easy to enter another's mind. It was not how so many pictured it as if he could just wish it and then he was in the mind of another. No, mind-reading was far more complex than that. A contest of will is first conducted, if the target fails, then contact with his mind is made. Then there is the maze of memories to deal with. What most people take as mind-reading is merely catching a a whisper of a surface thought, it's like if you're in a crowded room and hear snips of conversation. True mind-reading, getting behind the surface and deep into the mind, that takes effort and skill. If a person is distracted where he can't concentrate then it is easier to penetrate deep into the mind.

Contact was made and Kuwabara began to enter the mind of Tadashi when something unexpected happened. As an array of lights exploded Kuwabara could feel the presence of the other tantai. "What the-"

-

As Yusuke opened his eyes he noticed that Kurama was trying to climb to his feet while both Hiei and Kuwabara were standing off on opposite sides. "Okay, why do I feel like I have a hangover and why are you two looking so morbid"

"Both you and Kurama are nursing major headaches because you were caught in a psychic merger. While you may have spiritual energies, they're on the 'physical' side of the powers, not actual mental powers. That why you suffered worse than Kurama, while me and Hiei are fine." Kuwabara grumbled as he glared at Hiei.

"Psychic merger? How did that happen?" "What's a psychic merger?" Both Kurama and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"A psychic merger is when two or more psychics unite in using the same technique at the same time, think of it as a team effort. A accidental merger can also happen then two psychics are trying to use similar or related powers on the same target, which is what happened here." Kuwabara waved an arm at the scene before them. It looks like an old wherehouse. There were people around but were not moving, they seemed to be frozen in place. "Hiei tried to use his Jagan at the same time I was entering the mind of a captive that I believe was personally involved in the torture of Okubo."

"So how the hell did me and Kurama get in here? Where is here anyway" Grumbled Yusuke, why did they have to give a long explanation?

"Ah, I see." Kurama mused softly. "When Hiei attempted to see what was going on , since you two have worked together and know each other's spirit energies, a link sprang up at the time that you both used your mental techniques. The sudden surge dragged both Yusuke and myself into the link since we all have worked together for so long now."

"Yeah, that's how you got in there. This is the psychic manifestation of the wherehouse where the murders took place. I was searching for these memories when Hiei butted in. The flare up of power dragged not only you guys but both of the captives that played part of the torture, since I was grazing both minds to see which would be the easiest to enter first." Kuwabara explained as he walked towards the crowd of people . "This is the event, since we were distracted with talking to each other, the scene went automatically on pause. We will have to wait until it plays out unlit we can leave."

"What are you saying" Not liking the implications, Yusuke demanded for it to be clarified. "Are you saying that we have to watch them get tortured and killed! Why can't you just 'pull out'"

"If it was only one mind we entered, that could be done. However, there were two prisoners whose memories create this mind-scape and then there is the fact of the psychic merger." Hiei finally spoke up.

"I suggest we be quiet and get it over with ." Kurama suggested as they walked to the front of the unmoving throng.

The crowd started to move as silence gave way to cries of fear, rage and bloodlust. In the front there were seven people tied to chairs. Some had a tattoo of a blade, while others wore a pin or a jacket with the picture of the same blade. They were seven of the ten captured Menboku Yaiba Several were crying as they stared ahead. There on the narrow tables the other three captives were tied down in a 'spread-eagle' position, with arms and legs wide apart.

"We won't tell you idiots anything"Kirishima hollered, making it known that they would never betray Kuwabara.

A large brute started to laugh. "We don't want info from you." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"As always, Tachikawa, you don't like to waste words." The voice was followed by the scraping of a chair as someone stood up to walk over to the tables. He was shorter than his colleague but the air about Samejima showed he was even more malicious than Tachikawa. "No, we are not after information right now. What we are after is your fear. Let's begin."

Suddenly everything seem to go dark except one area . "That's Okubo! Those two standing next to him, are the the ones that you cornered? Why did everything go dim? Somehow I don't think they put a spotlight on the poor guy." Looking past Yusuke's pointing finger, Kuwabara found the two faces he knew would be in here.

"Yeah, that's Joro and Tadashi. And things look this way because this is the combined memories of those two, They were busy with Okubo, their attention was centered on him, so you can say that everything else is in the background." Kuwabara looked on with dread.

Okubo tried to jerk his hands free again as Joro approached with a baseball bat. " He he he, time to break a Blade." Cackled the scrawny thug as he hefted the bat over his head in preparation to club his victim. "Hey fatso, do you know what it feels like to have a broken bone stick through your skin? You, don't? I'll help ya out then" With that sadistic remark he brought the bat down

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Okubo" Yusuke ran forward as the bat was raised from the now broken right arm. Yusuke threw a punch that simply sailed right through Joro's face. Sent off balance, Yusuke fell to the floor. "What the hell! The last time that happened was when I was a ghost"

"I told you, Urameshi, this is a memory, nothing more. You can't touch them since this is a replay of past events." Kuwabara shook his head with sorrow in his eyes. "The only thing we can do is watch."

In the darkness to they could hear the cries of pain from Sawamura and Kirishima. But the sound to the left, where Kirishima's screams are coming from they also heard some brutal crunching sounds. The screams and the smashing seem to excite Tadashi as he joined in. He raised his bat without a word and brought it down on Okubo's legs.

"HA! You call that a hit, Tadashi? That didn't break any bones." Joro called out as he punched the helpless victim in the side.

"Neither did that punch, pip-squeak. Remember we can't kill them straight out, they have ta suffer first. The bosses wants them ta be afraid so bad they piss themselves." Tadashi reminded his partner as his bat hit Okubo's already broken right arm, breaking it in another spot. His grin grew bigger at the wail of agony that escaped Okubo "Hey lets make a hit at the same time on tha feet."

The cruel grin on Joro's face showed that he truly enjoyed the sound of that idea. Both torturers took a stance on either side of Okubo as the rose their tools of injury high. The wooden bats came down slicing though the air with such viciousness that it broke several bones in his feet. Okubo continues to scream as Tadashi grabbed his foot. "Hey Joro, we broke it. " He laughed as he roughed up the mangled appendage. "But there are some bones in here that's not broken, how about we try it again"

The Dragons laughed as they rained down more blows to the bound and helpless Blade . As they worked their way up the legs they made certain to shatter the kneecaps. "He's nearly ready, Tadashi. Wait a minute I want to take his left hand off and send it to his mommy" Joro laughed as he opted for a butcher knife. Dragging out the fear as long as possible, Joro slowly inched the knife down Okubo's arm, leaving a shallow trail of red until it stopped at the wrist. dangling the knife over the pulse point, Joro grinned at his victim. With a sudden movement he raised the blade enough to get some momentum as he forced the blade through the flesh.

Right after his partner cut the hand off, Tadashi swung his bat with the intention of hitting Okubo's face. Okubo was able to move somewhat since when they cut off his hand ti also cut the ropes on that arm. True it was only one limb that was freed and his injuries will not allow Okubo to run. However when one is being tortured such facts do not register, there is only pain and the instinct to flee. Okubo moved on instinct, trying to sit up,. The brutal bat landed only a glancing blow to his jaw, if Okubo was in any state of rationale, he would have realized that it was cracked. When he again tried to move and raised the left shoulder, Tadashi's next blow hit him in the back, breaking his spine.

Everything faded to black.

Kurama opened his eyes, looking at his friends. They were still on the one-story rooftop, their bodies were safe as they were traipsing in the memories of the guilty gang members. Yusuke had angry tears trailing down his face. Even Hiei was disturbed by the events. The sound of glass shattering drew their attention to the room where their teammate stood. They watched as Joro's body fell from the second story window. They could see Kuwabara 's bloody hand as he ran it through Tadashi's chest, only to pull out his heart and then throw the body out the window.

-TBC-

stoical marked by a calm, austere fortitude (fancy dictionary way of saying to be impassive)

AN Sorry it's taken me some time to get this out. There have been several reasons why I've not finished it I was too busy,;I has to do a deep cleaning of apartment because the water heater in my closet is leaking and has completely drenched the carpet in the closet , I've started a creative writing classes, AND I have two jobs to make ends meet. All of those have lead to creating a writers block.

As readers, there is one simple think you can do to make certain that I stay with this story and give me help over the block-REVIEW! Let me know that you like the story and what parts you like. That would tell me if there was something I did right LOL.

As I struggled with the writers block there were two thing I did to help with the story. One was look at some phrases that are SAID to be used by gangs. I added the meanings below. Two, I'm a stickler for getting the timelines right, or giving an effort to that. So I went through the story outline and plotted it on a timeline, including some of which has not yet happened. If you see something out of synch and it bothers you, please tell me.

here are some slang words I used plus their meaning

slang meaning example

'Hooked up' affiliated with a gang. Kuwabara, Yusuke

Even if he's not a gang member, Yusuke hangs around w/them (there's the affiliation) in the manga and was incensed when Okubo, Kirishima Sawamura got trashed by thugs, enough that he went to fight the Kanse thugs although he was still in agony and out of spirit energy - the chapter I'm referring to is "The Hellhousing Projects" set between the two story-arcs 'Saint Beasts' and 'Rescue Yukina'.

'He's from nowhere' no gang affiliation Kurama , Kieko

Although they are friends with Kuwabara they are not part of the street gang, nor do they spend time around the gang like Yusuke has.

'50/50' neutral; non-gang members the other students of Sara Jr. High.

Why do I say Yusuke is hooked up instead of 50/50? Why is Kurama is from nowhere instead of 50/50? It's simple. First word is neutral. That means that Yusuke Kurama do not fit in the 50/50 description. They both are friends with Kuwabara, therefor not neutral.

'Flying your colors' demonstrating that you belong to a particular gang. when members a gang wears the same color or emblem ,Wearing the code in clothing a baseball cap turned to the left while a rival turns to right. The left pant leg is rolled half up the calf etc.

(While I don't see anything in the show suggesting that Kuwabara does any of that except wear white; it does make clear to us that everyone knows who is part of Kuwabara's posse. Therefor in some form they might be flying their colors.)


	12. Silent Cries

Ch. summary

After taking a few of the souls of the rivals gang-members, Botan is having trouble dealing with this 'new' side of Kuwabara. They end up talking about his aggression. Botan come to realize that she is attracted to Kuwabara and struggles with the fact that once he liked her but she 'blew him off' and now he's with Yukina.

The chapter many have waited for, Silent Cries is here. The chapter that makes it official that there will be a Yukina-Kuwa-Botan triangle.

WARNING Despite author's attempts to have a serious fic, some humor has snuck in at points in this chapter.

Okay okay - I did fail to keep the humor out of this chapter. Although there is serious talk in majority in the ch, there are a few scattered scenes of humor. I couldn't help myself! I've noticed that I've had Kuwabara a tad too OOC, far too serious for too long. In my defense I say (to any who really cares, I think I'm the only one to say that he 's OOC ;p) In the Dark Tournament by the finals Kuwabara was serious. Even Shizuru noticed that. So yea he's going to be serious with his three close friends brutally murdered and a gang war happening. But still even in the D.T. Kuwa-kun would at times act up so to ease my own conscience I've sprinkled some humor in this chapter.

Besides if I want to keep Botan Kuwa-kun in character, I HAVE to add some funny moments some some point!

_**Wandering Souls**_

_**ch 9 Silent Cries**_

The rosy light of the sunrise bathed the lonely figure as she floated above the city. She did not pay attention to her surroundings as darkness gave way to early light. She willed the oar to drift downwards only to stop at a second story window.

Almost fearfully, she peeked into the bedroom that belongs to the household's only male member. 'He looks so innocent in sleep.' Botan mused as she watched Kuwabara Kazuma sleep. She had waited for three hours until the ghosts of his gang left the house to approach it. The other ghosts were easy to scare off - for a little while. Last time she was nearly caught spying by Okubo, of all ghosts, as she watched over him. 'It's rare for Kuwa-kun to be able to sleep so soundly. Rescuing the others must have relieved some tension for him. But still...' Botan shook her head vigorously to get rid of those images . 'I don't want to think of Kuwa-kun like that! He's not a blood-thirsty killer! He's not! '

Sending another glance towards him, she nervously chewed on her lips while playing with the hem of her modernly short skirt. 'It was karma, all of those gang members had it coming.' Slowly her oar drifted upwards as she debated with herself. 'Kuwa-kun's not like the demon that he fights. He has a conscience. He's not a butcher. He's a warrior, he's...'

"Botan?"

"He's awake!" Botan was so startled that she fell off her oar backwards.

"IIEEEE!"

"Botan! Go limp, I've got you!" Kuwabara leaned out of the window to catch her.

"Oomph!" They both gasped at the impact and the first few moments were punctuated by an embarrassed silence.

Botan opened her eyes to see that Kuwabara indeed had caught her. She sweatdropped as she realized HOW he managed to catch her without falling out of the window. He was leaning out of the window from the hips and the only thing keeping him from sliding out was that he was doing an amazing side-ways splits, his legs firmly holding still. She blinked as she realized that he was attempting keep his back as straight as possible as he held on to her. She watched the muscles of the said bare back ripple as he moved, only to blush as she realized that he had asked something.

'Uh, Botan? Can you summon you oar down here?" Kuwabara gave a silent sigh as her oar lowered. "Now bring it right under you so I can sit you on it." Once he placed her back on her oar, he grabbed on to the oar on both sides of Botan. "Ah Botan, can you go a little higher? So I can get back IN the window?"

Fearing that if she moved too fast he could loose his grip, Botan slowly began to inch upwards. However fate conspired against them as three of the most embarrassing events happened.

One was that Botan froze as she glanced into Kuwabara's room and saw their reflection in the mirror.

Second, at very minute, Shizuru opened the door. " Kazuma? I heard some yelling."

And third, Urameshi and Kurama had followed her upstairs. "We heard Botan scream..." Urameshi was going to say "screaming" but it died on his tongue as he comprehended what they were seeing. Snickering , Urameshi turned to his friend. "You're seeing this too, right? Kuwabara's hanging out of the windows doing the side-splits while hanging on to Botan's oar?"

Kurama hid a small smile behind a hand as he responded. "It's not your imagination,Yusuke."

"Nice position,Kuwabara! I didn't think you were that kinky!"

"Shut up, Urameshi! It's not what you think!"

"Yeah? You're in a comprising position , your face is right between Botan's knees. And Botan's got the biggest blush going on, while you got a ..."

FLASH The first camera shot distracted Urameshi from finishing his dirty comment.

FLASH The second shot caught Botan and Kuwabara looking startled as they looked towards the guilty party.

FLASH Urameshi and Kurama saw spots after Shizuru finished taking the incriminating pictures.

Botan gulped as Shizuru smirked and jerked her thumb at the mirror. She knew what Botan had saw in the reflection. That's why Shizuru grabbed the Polaroid camera to capture the moment of her brother's embarrassment. Now bearing a beet-red blush, Botan sent her oar skywards.

"Botan!" She gave Kuwabara no time to get back inside as she rocketed up. He had no choice but to hold on.

"Botan, bring my little brother back!" Now Shizuru was hanging halfway out the window as she shook a fist in the air.

As they streaked away, one could hear the cry of "I'M SORRY SHIZURU-CHAN!"

A short time later, Botan floated high above the city with Kuwabara sitting next to her sideways on her oar.

"I'm sorry Kuwa-kun. I'm sorry about the embarrassing situation and about accidental kidnapping." She was still blushing from earlier. She'll never be able to look at a mirror and not remember what she saw. Although a part of her didn't think that was actually a bad thing.

"Don't worry about that Botan." Kuwabara was actually embarrassed himself but didn't want to cause more distress for his friend. "I'm more worried about what was bothering you before you fell. That's what woke me up, I could feel that you were troubled."

"I'm fine, really!"

"Botan, you DO realize that you're lying to an empath slash telepath right? Please tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! I'm all confused right now!" Turning her head quickly, Botan tried to hide the one tear that appeared.

It was to no avail though. Kuwabara gently wiped the stray teardrop away with a single finger. "Is over me?" The slightest tensing gave him the answer. "It's this gang war, isn't it? You thought you had me figured out and this comes up and you don't know what to think. Am I right?"

"yes" She answered quietly, still unable to make sense of the new events. "I-" She had to pause as her throat suddenly be came dry. "I had to take some of the gang members you've killed to the afterlife."

"I was wondering if that's what was bothering you. It makes sense since it's the only thing that's changed lately. So tell me, what's on your mind." Kuwabara tried to get Botan to talk.

"I-I don't know what to think! I know you're not like the demons you've fought. I know you are no blood thirsty serial killer, a murderer." Botan knew she was rushing her words but she didn't care about it.

"A murderer."

Botan flinched as he repeated softly her last words. "I know that you're not one! I shouldn't be so touchy about it but... it's so... so different than what I know about you. I'm scared that you'll slip somehow and the others would have to arrest you!"

"Different?" He questioned as he watched her face intently. "Botan, you're wrong, this is not new to me. I have been in a street gang majority of my life, I became a gang leader very early. I have been in many gang fights, I have killed fellow humans before this. Maybe it's only new to you and the others because all of you have ignored who and what I am." As Botan opened her mouth to reply, Kuwabara gently placed a finger over her lips for silence. "Now Botan, you know that everyone doesn't pay too much attention to me outside the missions. HOW much do you know of me? WHAT do you know of me? Do you know my birthday, my favorite color, my favorite hobbies or books? Even Urameshi, who's suppose to be my so-called 'best friend', doesn't know one answer to those."

With a smug smile Botan met Kuwabara's challenge. "Your birthday is May 15, you were born during the biggest electrical storm ever to hit Japan, the epicenter was over your house in fact. Koenma looked into your files and saw that King Enma stated the storm was a result of your latent reikai awareness! Your favorite color is violet. You like to sing at Karaoke bars, read and work out. Your favorite book is 'The Art of War' and the Ka-" Botan's face went beet red as she stuttered the other title, " -Ka- Kama Sutra and other books on sex magic..."

Kuwabara could only blink, there were only two ways that Botan could actually know that information. "Botan to know ALL the answers you either used the reikai files to read up on me or you're an A-class stalker!" He smiled to let her know he was joking with her and that he wasn't offended.

Botan could actually see the wonder in his eyes, wonder that someone actually WANTED to know such simple questions about him. '"Do you really feel that alone, to feel appreciation that someone is acting like a stalker, Kuwa-kun?"

'Yes, I do for the simple fact that I AM alone. Botan you've been in my room when I played some of my Heavy Metal music. DO you remember the one song from Iron Maiden, Rime of the Ancient Mariner? One of the verses is 'water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink'. It referring to the mariner being surrounded by the sea, a vast body of water but since it's salty he can't quench his thirst. That's how I feel, I'm surrounded by people but no one is really close to me. " Kuwabara spent a few moments in silence as he watched the city lights from on high. " Think about this Botan; demons have Makai to belong to, You, Koenma, Jorge and other reikai beings have the Reikai-"

"As a human, you have Ningenkai, Kuwa-kun." Botan cut him of to point out.

"Do I?" Leveling a steady gaze at her, he questioned the supposedly sound logic. "Define humans, Botan. When someone thinks of the generic human they think that humans are weak in physical form and in spirit powers, that's why so few humans are unaware of ghosts. humans are slow to heal and fast to age." Taking a deep breath, he noticed that Botan was willing to be quiet and listen to his reasoning. "I am not physically weak, I killed Majari, a demon GOD, with my bare hands after tricking him into using his entire store of spiritual energies. Sure there are a few exceptions of strong spirit strength, such as Genkai and me but it's not even a 5 of the human population that has even moderate energies such as those that went to Genkai's tournament. I am very fast to heal. It's literally true, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. I started out on this demon-fighting stuff with my healing at a moderate level and look how far it reached by the Tournament's final round. That Elder Toguro freak sent all ten of his fingers all the way though my chest. In one side and out the other, but a short time later, the open wounds were gone. Think about this; some people say that aging is a natural course from the build up of toxins or from the wear and tear on the body. If I heal instinctively, then there is a reasonably good chance that said power would stop the aging process after I reach adulthood."

"Cities, towns and the like- that's one thing that demons have that we do not." Kuwabara held up a hand begging for silence as Botan pointed to the city below. "In the Ningenkai there is not one city that is for psychics. Every city for the average ningen. Psychics are forced to live on the fringes of society or become hermits like Genkai."

"Oh!" Botan gasped as realization set in. "That's why you feel so alone. Yusuke is now a demon along with the others, so you can't really relate to them. While your street gang are human and while they know about your sixth sense but none of them actually knows what it's like and none of them know that you fight against supernatural treats." Botan stared at him with new found understanding. "Kuwa-kun, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Later

Shortly after Botan dropped Kuwabara off at his home, she floated around thinking about the conversation when Koenma appeared. "So, Botan, tell me. How did it go?"

"Koenma-sama! Ah, I shouldn't be surprised that you were watching should I?" She sweatdropped as he only grinned. "Then you already know the answer sir."

Koenma merely looked at his aide."There are somethings that words cannot convey Botan. You know what I mean, after all you've worked for me for centuries even though you only recently became a reikai tantei assistant. I also want to know if you really resolved your inner conflict about Kuwabara's gang activity. You are their assistant, I need to know about anything that would interfere with their performaces or your own in dealing them."

"I am no longer conflicted over this violent side of Kuwa-kun's, he helped me realize that it's not a new side to him but a long controlled aspect he had all this time. It felt good to talk to him. I did tell him that if needed to talk to anyone, he can come to me." Botan reminded him as they returned to the Reikai Palace.

"Yes, about that Botan-" Koenma purposely trailed off as he reached into his desk. "I think it is a great idea for you to allow Kuwabara to talk to you. After the mess with Sensui, I think it's a good idea to take care of our agents BEFORE they reach a crisis point. If they have a person they can confide to then hopefully we can help them keep sane. There for I am giving you a new item." With that said he produced to small objects that look like the small versions of a cell phone. "These are private line spirit world video phones, they are higher version of the communicator. One with spirit awareness can see and use the communicator but it's trickier for the phone. Since its a higher version , someone with high awareness can 'change the channels' by focusing their awareness. so someone with lesser awareness will not be able to over hear on the other end. If the user has telepathy, then they can use that to communicate, and that way access the 'private line' aspect. One is for you and the second is for Kuwabara. That way he can contact you if need be. Now is there anything else I need to be aware of?" He asked after hand over the miniature video phones.

Botan chewed on her lip as debated on if she should say anything else. With a sigh she decided to confess. "Koenma-sama- I think I've fallen in love with him. I was an idiot before when he had a crush on me. I thought it was a silly teenage boy thing and such. When he first started to fawn over Yukina I thought that proved that he was just a typical teen going after the pretty girls. Then the Tournament happened and I saw he was still crazy about her, even though she was gone for over three months." pausing for a moment Botan was surprised to find she was crying. " Now I find myself falling for him but it's too late, he has Yukina."

"Does he?" Koenma mused in his often secretive ways that hinted that he either knew more than he was letting on or that he was planning something. "Nothing is certain yet."

Botan wailed, "But Koenma-sama! Kazuma has already acknowledged the red string of destiny!"

"And Yukina has not. It's true that they cannot break the string of destiny that links them together but is possible for another to join them at this point. Until Yukina acknowledges the link they would never be lovers only close friends. Since She is of the Koorime there is a good chance that she would never recognize it since she cannot understand or accept his love for her. AS Koorime they know about between two females but not of love between male and female. Actually that is how you can solve your problems." Koenma gave his lecherous grin that truly made Botan nervous.

"Dare I ask?" She mumbled to herself.

"As a Koorime, Yukina isn't appalled by two women having a relationship. Perhaps you can -join in and the two of you share Kuwabara? You can make it a three-some." What really disturbed Botan was the lecherous grin had grown larger than before.

The entire castle echoes with her indignant cry of "Koenma-sama!"

TBC

About Kuwabara' birthday... I made it up. In the graphic novels they give Kieko's birthday (January 31) and blood type (type A). It showed Botan's birthday, age, and blood-type as unknown but not give anything on Kuwabara.

If you can't figure it out about the picture and the mirror, when Kuwabara was hanging out of the window with Botan in his arms, he got an erection ( he's a 14 yr. old boy, it happens esp. if they find their face in the bust of a very pretty girl lol) that poked out from the boxers. After she got on the oar, Botan got an eyeful at the mirror and Shizuru used a Polaroid to snap pictures to embarrass him.

Wandering Souls... now you know one reason why I first came up with this title. The first draft of this story was to deal with that topic, how the others have a place to belong to, but as a human psychic Kuwabara doesn't. He doesn't feel as if he belongs to any place, he's a wandering soul. The other tantei, Yusuke, Hiei Kurama are cruel to him From there I got the idea of what may happen to Kuwabara if he lost the three friends that have accepted him. From that thought it changed the prior beginning into the current form of the story. Yusuke and co. are not as vicious as I first intended for them to be and they are learning more about Kuwabara and seem to be leaning to accepting him finally... in the first draft that I abandoned they never do. In the current version the Wandering Souls also include the ghosts of his friends. The plot of the story is that they are trying to find peace and stop wandering in a manner of speaking.


	13. Farewells

AN Wow, I finally made it to the turning point of this story! I warned you all several times that there are several twists for Wandering Souls. This is the chapter that will close the first arc and start the new arc in the story. I originally had one more chapter for the first arc where it focuses on Kuwa's gang war. However that chapter ran head first into a writers block. Since it was not essential to the story I decided to scrap and just add a few paragraphs of it in here so I could move forward with the story. This arc will actually be the shortest, only about 4 to 5 chapters. This arc, although short, will cover the most time. Since some of that will boring 'down time' there will be a few jumps of time between chapters. I will let you know when that happens. Things will twist again in the third and last arc.

Since this is a turning point for the story is on fact that made it so long to get out. Another is that I had to look for apartments. Now I'm in the middle of packing. I hope to move June 1st.

**_WARNING!_** There will be a lot of cussing in this chapter. Yes, I've had them cuss before, but the boys are cussing worse than in any prior chapter. After all, they are two 15 yr. old street thugs who are REALLY ticked off.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

#Telepathy#

_**Farewells**_

After another long gang skirmish, the hot shower seemed like heaven to Kuwabara. After Seiji told the Menboku Yaiba about an 'emergency meeting' that the Supaida no Yoru called for, Kuwabara had his gang move into position. Seiji's information was correct. Their leader, Samejima, was there all right. Kuwabara half-heartedly threw a fist into the wall, mindful not to create another hole. Shizuru was still cutting his allowance to pay for the last one - even though Shizuru created it when he ducked from her fist. He laid his forehead against the tiles as the day's events played behind his closed eyes like some movie that was mocking him.

He had to deal with Akashi's crap again. The rat-fink was attempting to fail him for no good reason. Akashi still couldn't believe that Kuwabara has turned his grades around so well. Little over a year ago Kuwabara got a 7 on a science test, at the next test after two weeks he scored a 53. Now, a year later, Kuwabara was getting mostly 85 to 95. Today the students were asked to name the high school they were applying for. Akashi's jaw dropped when Kuwabara said Gai Technical Annex. All day long that sad excuse of a teacher would find a time to make some snide remark abouthow students shouldn't go to good schools unless they truly planned on going to college.

After school, Seiji ran up and informed Kuwabara about those damned Spiders having an impromptu meeting. He wasted no time, the Menboku Yaiba gathered enforce at the site. After an hour, Kuwabara finally fought his his into the cellar and confronted Samejima. But they only got to exchange a few punches when a portal opened and the coward jumped through, escaping Kuwabara's vengeance. And the final blow to this shitty day was that Spirit World couldn't trace to where the portal went to.

"Damn it!" With that roar, Kuwabara finally gave voice to all his frustrations. It was beyond maddening. It had taken three months since Okubo, Sawamura and Kirishima was murdered. The Menboku Yaiba has searched for the pathetic leaders, Samejima and Tachikawa, this entire time. Today was the first time in these long months that the cowards were located, much less caught up to. "At least we know how theses two keep disappearing now. I hope those bozos in Spirit World stop being incompetent and find out where that portal goes to and how they got access to it."

"No luck on that end, Kuwa-chan. Sorry." A sprightly voice chimed from the window where a certain ferry girl floated at outside. Botan giggled when Kuwabara fell backwards out of his desk chair due to being startled by her sudden appearance. However, even that scene could not keep Botan's apprehension away. Her giggles died as she remember why she had to come here on business - of a sort. "I'm here on official business, I'm afraid. We need to meet everyone at Genkai's temple."

Jumping up to go to the window, Kuwabara shook his head vigorously as he denied her request. "No way! I can't go right now. I have loads of studying that I have to do. Besides, I may still help out with the missions at times, but not that doesn't mean all the time. Urameshi is the detective, not me. I'm not even really a full member of that so-called team. As Urameshi is so fond of telling me, I'm just a tag-a-long, mere back-up. It's Hiei and Kurama that are the official aides to Urameshi. Well, just Kurama now since you gave Hiei a full pardon. I'll talk to you when you're 'off duty' Botan. Now excuse me but I have to study."

"Well, technically, Yusuke isn't a detective anymore. Wait, Kuwa-kun! Please don't close the window on me." Gnawing on her bottom lip, Botan mentally cursed both Koenma and Yusuke. It's not fair that they made her the bearer of bad news. All because they didn't want to be around when Kuwabara first learned of the new developments. 'It's not like he would have time to calm down before arriving at Genkai's temple.' At that thought, Botan closed her eyes at the mental picture of the carnage.

"Botan?" Kuwabara watched as she closed her eyes with a grimace. "Are you going to tell me what's so important or do you want to float outside my window all night?"

Suddenly she threw her shoulders back and yelled "Blast it!" . The unexpected outburst startled Kuwabara and made him jump as she continued to rant. "It's not fair that they make me do their dirty work! Why, I ought to..." As she stopped in mid-sentence, a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Her uncharacteristic actions began to freak Kuwabara out.

"Uh, Botan? I'm supposed to be the one to crack under pressure here. Between the gang war, catching up with current school tests and studying for the entrance exams for high school..." His voice trailed off as she floated into the room. Some part of his powers warned him that this is a prelude to something disturbing. For some reason he got the feeling that everything is changing and he doesn't want to find out in what way.

"Kuwa-chan, Koenma-sama and Yusuke sent me too get you to come to Genkai's temple, As I flew off, they said that I should tell you why before we get there. But I'm not going to! They can tell you for themselves." Botan smiled as she thought it would serve them right for attempting to shove the burden of giving the news of the upcoming event on her.

"Somehow, I think what ever they say, I won't like it." Kuwabara mumbled as he climbed onto Botan's oar. Less than an hour later, Kuwabara's doubts of the news were confirmed.

"You're going to do - WHAT!" Kuwabara's Bellow preceded the stumbling form of Urameshi Yusuke. "You selfish ass! What about Keiko?"

Wiping his mouth dry, Yusuke turned to regard the one who slugged him. "Feh! At least I don't have to put up with your sissy punches anymore!"

"Oh shut the hell up, you damn, no good, selfish bastard." Kuwabara lowered his voice to the same low, cold tone that Urameshi first heard in the Dark Tournament. "Are you so pathetic that fighting is the only thing that can do so you decide to run away to the Makai the first chance you get? I ask again, what about Keiko?"

"I already talked to Keiko so get out of my face dumb ass!" Yusuke silently cursed to himself as he looked over at Botan. 'This is why I wanted her to tell Kuwabara before the got here.' Yusuke knew that the big lug would get bent all out of shape over this. "I told her that I would come back in three years."

"So you already broke her heart." It was not a question but a statement. Kuwabara caught a twinge of guilt coming from Urameshi. It was rare for Kuwabara to use his telepathy to probe another's mind since it's not easy as the X-Men cartoons make it out to be. First off, there needs to be a way into the mind for the psychic to enter. Two of the most common way have always been emotions and familiarity. If a person was filled with strong emotions, such as uncertainty, fear or anxiety, it helps lower the natural defenses of the mind. The more familiar a psychic is with a person, the easier it is to bypass the defenses and enter their mind. Both conditions have been met in this tense confrontation. Despite his acting, one could tell that Urameshi was nervous. Secondly, Kuwabara had gained a strong familiarity with Urameshi over the past year they were friends.

It only took half a minute for Kuwabara to enter Urameshi's mind after he leveled his accusation. His eyes widened at what he found. "You fucking bastard! You didn't tell her that you were going to be an heir to one of the major kings! You gave her false hope!"

"How the hell did you find that out? You didn't know anything when arrived!" True to form, the two teens knew how to push each other's buttons to anger each other. "I did not giver her false hope! I promised to come back in three years and marry her."

"Shut up and listen for once!" It wasn't Kuwabara's roar that made everyone step back but the light shining from his eyes.

With his Jagan eye glowing, Hiei grinned. "Well, he finally used that power again so I can confirm a guess of mine."

Kurama looked out of the corner of his eye towards his former partner. "The last time we saw that odd flare of light from his eyes was during his match against Risho. That was when he telepathically contacted us. Your guess is that this glowing eyes effect is a physical sign of his telepathic powers. Akin to when your Jagan eye glows. Am I correct?" Kurama took Hiei's silence as a yes since the fire demon prefers not to say he has anything in common with Kuwabara.

"You don't think the big things through too often, do you Urameshi? Did you think of the consequences of accepting to go to Makai?" Kuwabara glared at his rival thug, his eyes still shone with the odd light.

When Yusuke was about to yell back, he quickly closed his mouth. He didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to stay quiet. He never saw the smirk that was shared between Hiei and Kurama, who were watching the confrontation from the sidelines.

All the males were startled when the soft voice of Yukina drifted across the room. "I grew up in the Makai, Kazuma-san, Do you really think all from Makai are bad?"

The eire glow left his eyes as Kuwabara sent a gentle look to wards his soul-mate. "It's not that, Yukina. It's what the duties of the position as an heir that is bad." Before anything else could be said, Kuwabara refocused his attention on Yusuke with glowing eyes. "You plan on being in Makai for three years, leaving Keiko all alone. You know what I mean. All her friends will have boyfriends and going out on dates while Keiko stands alone because her so-called boyfriend would rather play in the Demon world than be at her side. Think about this, Urameshi: You are going to be training as an heir. Do you really think that they will put three years into shaping you to succeed their king only for you to leave them to return to Ningenkai? You are dropping out of school, how will you find work when you return in three years? Do you plan on making Keiko support you you? Are you stupid enough to think that Keiko would willingly go to Makai with you after the three years are up? Now you see why I say you're selfish, you're not thinking of Keiko at all. As usual, you are only thinking about yourself."

"I..." For once Yusuke was at a loss for words. Kuwabara's words struck deeper than he wanted to admit. Seconds seemed to stretch into eternity as Yusuke thought of what was said and how to counter it. "I don't need to attend high school to help Keiko run a ramen shop and operate a stand. Keiko plans on creating her own restaurant , separate from her parents. She will run the the business part and I cook. Me and Keiko made those plans some time ago. So you can take your accusations and shove them up your ass! I'm about to leave in a few minutes and you're jumping on my case. It's not they can rescheldue another time to open a portal! After all, it's taken eight days of talks and planning to get this one set up. And you waste the last few minutes I got here by yelling at me. Some friend you are!" Yusuke was so busy pointing a finger and yelling that he didn't see Koenma slap his forehead or Hiei and Kurama shaking their heads when he mentioned how long it took to arrange the portal. But Yusuke did see the flash of anger from Kuwabara.

"Don't even start that crap with me." Kuwabara hissed in a deceptively calm tone. "That just proves how selfish you are. Those plans were the dreams of a fourteen year old girl. They may be far different from the dreams of the young women Keiko will be in three years. As for friendship..." Even Hiei took note of the venom in Kuwabara's voice as he spoke how he truly felt. "I f you were a true friend to me, you would have told me of your decision to leave shortly after you made it. Instead you wait eight days, no longer than that since that is when the plans were started. You made this decision two weeks ago didn't you? That's why you've been ignoring me. A real friend would spend time with his friends not ignoring them. A real friend wouldn't wait until the very last moment to tell his friend that he is leaving for three years. Friends don't go and take positions that creates the chance where they could fight each other in serious combat. And that's you three are doing! These three kings are NOT friendly to each other and you all are taking positions that means that you're not friends but enemies. So don't start on me about friendship. You don't what friendship is! "

With that Kuwabara turned away to walk to where Hiei and Kurama stood. Silently he stood there in front of Hiei as they regarded each other. All present wondered at the fact that Kuwabara was not tensed up as he normally is around his short tormentor. Kuwabara closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Hiei, I know we've rarely see eye to eye but I wanted to say a few things before you leave to go ..." Both the fire demon and psychic human narrowed their eyes at the grating holler that came across the room.

Yusuke stood there, hands akimbo while his eye twitched. "What the hell? You know that Hiei's leaving too and don't screech at him? And what about Kurama? Are you going to holler at him?"

"Damn it, Urameshi, just shut up already! Hiei's never been friendly towards me, nor is he still an ally. Remember that Botan said if he helped find you when Genkai's cronies kidnapped you that his probation is over. He helped out with Sensui because it suited him. He's not obligated to say bye to me. As for Kurama, he's already told me he's going to leave in two weeks." Turning his back to his former friend, Kuwabara turned to face Hiei once again. "As I said, there was a few things I wanted to say to you. We've never really seen eye to eye but we both have an honor code. I wished to thank you ..."

"Thank me for what?" Hiei knew his silence up to now has been uncharacteristic of him. This was usually the point where he would make a scathing remark about the ningen and would provoke the youth. However, today's show has provoked his curiosity and now he wondered what the ningen would say to him. After all this will be last time he would have to deal with him.

For a minute, Kuwabara looked as if he was trying to swallow some broken glass before a look of resignation came over him. "You've never altered how you acted towards me, or made excuses. You never made false claims of friendship or jumped between acting like a friend one day then insulting me the next. I know that whenever you helped me train or in a battle, it's not because of friendship but due to the fact we were allies on the same team. Truth is, with you I didn't have to worry about how you would act towards me. You never made excuses for not liking me and refused to pretend to do so. So I wanted to thank you for that brutal truth. "

While Genkai, Kurama and Yukina smiled at Kuwabara's show of unexpected maturity, Koenma and Botan were flabbergasted and Yusuke's jaw dropped. Hiei allowed a small grin to appear but stayed silent. He could tell that Kuwabara had more to say.

"I've often insulted you right back. Sometimes they were justified and sometimes not. Since this is the last time we'll most likely see each other I'm going to say sorry for the times I insulted you that were uncalled for." Kuwabara mentally kicked himself again and wanted so much to throw his foot in his mouth and choke. But this may be the last time they meet and he wants to prove to Hiei that he wasn't a idiotic child. There are times when Kuwabara Kazuma can act mature. "I know you're a master swordsman. You've got more years experience with the sword than I've been been alive. I just get tired of you comparing me to how you are now. That's a moot point since you're several hundred years old and I'm only one and a half decades. I also apologize for that one time when I said your sister must be just like you, a short, arrogant and annoying. I know she's not. Well, she is short but sweet."

At that, Hiei's eyes widen in shock. "How do you ... You couldn't know that!" A silent glare was shoot at Botan who ran behind Koenma as Hiei ignored her claim that she never said a word.

While facing Hiei, Kuwabara's eyes glowed once more. Telepathy would ensure that a private conversation would main private . #I know that it's Yukina. I've known since I first met you that you had a sister named Yukina thanks to a vision of why you first came to Ningenkai. When I saw the video of Yukina being held prisoner, my awareness told me two things. One is that the red string of destiny ties me to Yukina and her to me. The second was that she's the same Yukina that is your sister. And no, I've not told her this. That is your responsibility. Beside, I think she already suspects you as her brother.#

#Impossible!# Glaring at the ningen, Hiei tried to dismiss his claims. #If you or Botan haven't told her then how would she know?#

Rolling his eyes at the fire demon's arrogance, Kuwabara decided to give the clues that suggested that Yukina does indeed suspect Hiei is her brother. #She knows that her brother is a fire demon. When she came to the Dark Tournament, she said that she had clues saying that her brother was competing in it, yet once she arrived, did you see her _looking_ for her brother? No, she stayed near us. She just told you about Ruri knowing about her brother when he was born. She just now chose you to give her necklace to and asked you to look for her brother. Not Kurama or Urameshi, both had previously said they would help her. She asked you. Before you say so what, go look in the mirror. Those red eyes are identical to Yukina's. I bet you had that hairstyle all your life. Top of the hair sticks straight up and there's that white stripe that zig-zags in the bangs. Anf I bet tht Ruri would know how Yukinak's brother would look like at birth. That's very distinctive look, Hiei.#

Hiei couldn't think of any biting words to respond with as Kuwabara turned away. As he walked off, three members of the Spirit Defense Force team arrived. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei looked at his sister, noticing the look of acceptance and sadness in her eyes. 'Does she know?'

In a short amount of time, the Spirit Defense Force opened the portal to Makai. No words were exchanged as Yusuke jumped through, followed by Hiei a few minutes later. The portal would land them in a neutral area. They both would still have several days of travel before reaching the two different realms. As quickly as the portal was opened, it was closed once again. The captain walked over to where Kurama and Kuwabara stood. "Very well, we are finished for today. We will meet you here in two weeks Kurama, to send you back."

Kuwabara was surprised when the captain turned around to regard him. So far they have only paid guarded attention the the demons. "Kazuma, heir of Clan Kuwabara, King Enma knows that it was you that created the Jigen Tou and therefor it could have been only you that cut the barrier." The captain raised a beseeching hand to Koenma that rushed to Kuwabara's side in fear that the Spirit World Defense team may try to arrest Kuwabara. "I mean no harm, Koenma-sama., nor are we to arrest this youth. However, you know that such a power cannot go unharnessed or unsupervised."

With narrowed eyes, Kurama stood ready to defend his ningen friend if need be. "What do you suggest? And if you mean no harm, why did you wait until Yusuke and Hiei are gone to make a move? You must know that it would be suspicious."

"I waited because Urameshi Yusuke has a horrible temper and may not have waited for me to explain the details." With a wave of his hands a silver briefcase appeared. It was identical to the one that Botan carried, one she identified as Yusuke's detective kit. "Kuwabara has demonstrated his nobility and desire to protect Ningenkai. He has given aide to the previous detective Urameshi Yusuke without being bribed or coerced into doing so."

Koenma's jaw dropped as his eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, captain?"

"What? What are you talking about here, Koenma?" This sudden turn of events has completely confused Kuwabara. He had suspected that Spirit World may want to arrest him for cutting through the barrier. But usually if you're getting arrested, they don't say praises of your previous performance or give you the equipment of a high profile job. 'But then that would be a way to keep tabs on me. Especially if Koenma's fall from his father's favor means he wouldn't be in position over the detectives.'

Clearing his throat, the captain brought the attention back to himself. "We could have arrested you for breaking the barrier, Kuwabara. However on looking at your prior actions and the circumstances involved, we decided that would be a waste of potential. Instead, we offer the choice to become the newest Spirit Detective. You will be required to train even more than Urameshi ever went under. You can train some here with Master Genkai but you will be required to train in Spirit World as well. Reason for that is due to the Jigen Tou will need special training for you to control it. Do you willingly accept the appointment as Spirit Detective?"

With narrowed eyes, Kuwabara regarded the captain and his ---offer. "You say it like I have a choice. So tell me do I really have a choice or if I decline would you arrest me? Somehow I don't think you're really giving me a choice."

"I agree. I remember when I was arrested and offered probation. The wordings are different but the underlying meaning is quite similar." By now Kurama had his rose whip out and coiled in his hand, ready if need be.

A sweat drop rolled down the side of his face as he denied the kistune's accusations. "I assure you that we are not to arrest Kuwabara -- if it can be avoided. But you have to understand that the Jigen Tou is such an immense weapon that we cannot allow it's wielder to go untrained."

"Untrained and unsupervised. This is merely Spirit World's way keeping tabs on me." Kuwabara grumbled to Kurama.

"You must admit that untrained, you make a very appealing target to the youkai. You are a powerful psychic that is not classically trained. You have a new and dangerous weapon that can cut through the barrier that blocks the path for A and S class youkai. If they learn of the Jigen Tou, they could send several C class demons to capture a friend or family of yours Kuwabara, to make you work for them and cut through the barrier again." The captain explained the fears as quickly as he could.

"You said that he can do some training here with me. Then train more in Spirit World. With whom would he train with?And to whom would he report to as a Spirit Detective since Koenma is not in his father's graces?" Genkai's quiet but firm voice demanded attention and no one dared ignored her, not even the defense team members. 'You must realize that he would think twice before reporting to Enma since he so easily ordered the execution of Urameshi Yusuke simply because of a distant bloodline was activated."

" We have thought about such circumstances. Members of the Defense team, including myself, would help Kuwabara train, especially with the Jigen Tou. After much deliberation, King Enma has finally decided that the punishment for the prince for his rebellion is that he would be directly responsible for Kuwabara. You would not have any other duties except overseeing Kuwabara in both his training and his duties as a detective. Is this acceptable?"

#We don't have much of a choice do we, Koenma?# Kuwabara startled the exiled prince when he telepathically contacted him. #What would happen if we don't accept?#

Instead of replying telepathically, Koenma addressed the captain. "If we do not accept, you have orders to arrest us, correct?"

"If you refuse I have orders to place both of you under house arrest. It's better than a cell but not as good as walking under the Ningenkai sky, correct?" A small smile flirted across the captain's face. "Think of it this way, my prince, you always hated the massive amounts of paperwork that is involved when you fill in for your father. This way, for a short time, the only paperwork you have to worry about will concern Kuwabara, his training and missions. As for You Kuwabara, think of this as a way to get training. You will receive training not only for your spirit energy but train to harness you awareness as well. And we will help you master the Jigen Tou."

With one shared look between them, Koenma and Kuwabara made their decision.

"I accept."

TBC

I made King Enma into a jerk in Dark of Night, so in this one I'm going easy on the big guy and make him a concerned father instead of a tyrant.

But he's still a king so he has to deal with this situation. I wanted him to be a good but stern father figure in this.


	14. Friendship

Notes

_Blushes There's nothing like good reviews to help break a block. I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. I had a writer's block. Even though I have a plot and an outline, I still ended up with a block on writing it. After all, a good story is written instead of posting the general plot and outline on the sites._

_-- that is what's wrong with a few stories I've seen, people come up with a nice idea for a story but they post what is actually an outline, not a fleshed out story, and that is what ruins some possibly good stories._

_In response to several reviews I do have this story plotted and outlined to the very end. As I stated in the beginning, this story starts shortly after the Chapter Black. I had planned for Yusuke, Kurama & Hiei to eventually go to Makai, leaving Kuwabara as the Detective. It was only when I was writing it that I decided for him to become the detective in that manner --- in a case of do or get arrested._

_I highly doubt that Spirit World would turn a blind eye to the only person who's able to cut the barrier. I also doubt that Kuwabara would NOT train with the new sword, the Jigen Tou. Look at facts, when he first discovered the Reiken, he trained himself and learned how he could manipulate it during the time that Yusuke was training with Genkai. He made a remark along the lines that he couldn't let Urameshi get ahead of him. I think that he stepped back, and wanted a 'normal life' in the series is due completely to the outside forces that interfered with Togashi's writing. Interference from Shonen Jump is why most people say that he ended the series._

_Since I do have this outlined, I cannot fit any sort of Tournament in, sorry. But you'll be amazed with I do have going on in about, oh, the next 13 or so chapters. Yes, I've got the outline done to about chapter 29. That would be the end unless a creative muse inspires me to add more._

**Ch. 12 Friendship**

"Kuwabara-kun, are you all right?" Kurama finally spoke up after watching his friend stare off into space for some time.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kuwabara replied as he mentally went over the prior day's events. "Just thinking about what all happened yesterday, you know. I always thought that Hiei would return to the Makai. I realized that you have ties to both worlds. So I was prepared for the fact that you two may pick up and go off to the Makai at some point."

Kurama nodded his head in understanding, seeing his point. "However, none of us suspected that Yusuke would do such a thing. After all, we did not know that he had some distant youkai ancestor that is one of the Three Kings. Until Sensui killed Yusuke, everyone thought that he was from a completely ningen bloodline. Just as we thought of you." Kurama maintained his composure and did not laugh as Kuwabara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I take it that you still resent the Reikai agents for putting you through those tests to verify that you are fully human with no ancient youkai ancestor."

"Of course I'm still sore over that --- literally!" Before Kurama could rebuff him for his choice of wording, Kuwabara continued on. "I don't care if the Sensui crap ended nine months ago. Those were really nasty tests those Reikai bozos made me go through. All they cared about was if I had youkai blood in me or not. I still have nightmares about the pain thattwo different tests caused.One of them I had to take three times! We're takling about pure agony here."

That sort of admission from someone known for his ability to handle pain surprised Kurama. "Were they that bad?"

Stopping in his tracks, Kuwabara looked at his friend dead on. "Have you heard of the Idenshi Hitofushi test that Reikai has? Well, I to endure that test not once, not twice, but three times!"

At he sound of that test's name, Kurama paled. "That type of gene strain test is rumored to be very agonizing since it entails that magic is forced into a person's cell structure. It's said that many that undergo the test die due to the pain alone. The process makes the person feel as if they were on fire..."

"It's more like being dipped in acid. Kuwabara interjected as he shuddered. "Yeah, you got that much right. Once they force this searching magic into the cells, it starts to search for specific traits. This test can tell if someone has ningen or youkai blood. Or they could narrow it to something like if you're descended from a psychic, mystic or even to identify the main type of magic was used by the ancestors."

With that said, Kurama suspected that he had his answer to one question that he had since Kuwabara said he underwent the test. "So they made you take the test three times? One run was to verify if you are still fully human. The second run was to see if you had any dormant youkai blood. Why did they perform the test a third time?"

"To see what type of magic is predominate in my bloodline. It turns out that Reikai doesn't have complete records on me. They know some of my mom's history, like that she was a minor psychic. Reikai knows the her mom, my grandma, was also a psychic that has a career as a fortune teller and she was killed when my mom was fourteen. They know some more stuff about my mom's family. But since my father was visiting gaijin and not living under Reikai's jurisdiction,all they know is the very basics."

"What basics do they know?" Needles to say that Kurama was curious. After all, there was so little known about his ningen friend. It was obvious that the Kuwabara household held only the two siblings, but it was only recently that Kurama found out that their mother dies in childbirth, nearly loosing Kazuma himself.

"The little they know before all this was exactly what mom and Shizuru knew. The man that sired me came from Ireland and named Ewan O'Brien. He was in Japan for a stage performance when he met mom." Kazuma grinned after throwing out that little tidbit.

'So the game begins anew.' Kurama thought to himself with a chuckle. The two sat in the park in a comfortable silence for a time, watching a group of children play in the distance. "This game of curiosity and paitence is one game we could only play with each other., seeing how Hiei hats games, preferring to be 'up front'. While Yusuke ..."

"Tchee, Urameshi's worse," snorted Kuwabara. ""not only does Urameshi have no paitence, that baka doesn't know what a clue is if it jumped out at him yelling that it's name is Clue." Kuwabara laughed, remembering some gifts that he had bought for the then-still-active Spirit Detective.

"Now Kuwabara-kun," Kurama chided his friend. "Be fair, Yusuke's not that bad. And speaking of clues..."

"You want a clue? For which one, A or B? You're giving Urameshi too much credit, Kurama. Remember last Christmas, I gave him several movies, a badge and a book. Hell, Hiei and Botan, who don't actually live in this society ,even got the hint, but not that blockhead."

Both laughed at the memory of Yusuke opening a box of movies, ranging from Pink Panther to Inspector Gadget to Dudley Do Right to the Keystone Cops. At Urameshi's puzzled expression, Kuwabara handed him a second gift which turned out to be a book titled 'The Beginner's Detective Handbook'. The third gift was a badge that read 'Hired Muscle'.

"Very well, I concede on that point. Did you know that Yusuke asked me three times what those gifts were about?" Kurama smiled at the memories of Yusuke demanding to know why the others found the gifts so funny. "The first time I asked him if he watched the movies for there's a common theme to them. The second time Hiei was there and said 'Go read that book, Detective'."

The mental image of Hiei telling off Yusuke made Kuwabara bark our a short laugh. "Let me guess, Hiei put some emphasis on the title_ detective."_

Yes, and your snarl is a very good impersonation of Hiei's contempt. I haven't forgotten or been sidetracked, both." This was another reason why Kurama enjoyed his friendship with Kuwabara. Many times before they had talked about two different topics at the same time, take the current conversation, for instance. Now they have started to talk about about the insulting gifts to Yusuke and the history of Kuwabara's family. 'Or more precisely, clues about his family history. These types of conversation demands a sharp mind to catch the sudden switch of topic and remember what is being said. I am shocked at myself that I allowed Kuwabara-kun's act and the others thoughts of him cloud my perception of him. When I think on all of his abilities, it's clear that he's not stupid.'

Kuwabara had no hint to Kurama's moment of insight, after all, Kurama is always thinking. "Okay, here's clue one for hint A: The earliest aspects of my reikan works well with this type of magic." Smiling at Kurama's look of confusion, Kuwabara went on. "And now for hint B: He was not practicing his family's main type of magic in that performance." Kuwabara knew that most likely Kurama could figure out what he was referring to in hint B but A was much more obscure.

"Well done, Kuwabara-kun. You're getting better at being vague in your discussions. I have a suspicion for B, but the first one is ambiguous." Kurama laughed, before falling silent to ponder on the clues. After that, They went their separate ways for the night.

For the next ten days, they would meet up to spend time together. Somedays,Kurama would go over to the Kuwabara residence and join Kazuma, Shizuru and Yukina for breakfast. Other days, Kuwabara would have dinner at Kurama's house. In the time between, they would go to school, then spend time alternating between arcades and homework. Kurama arranged for the last year of school to be a at-home schooling, therefor he wouldn't fail while he traveled to Makai, and the past years of studying would not be a waste. Kurama also helped Kuwabara with his studies for high school entrance exams. Both Kuwabara and Keiko took the exams and got the results several days before Kurama's departure to the Makai.

"Yes! All that hard work paid off!" Kuwabara cried out as he performed a little victory dance. He was so excited that he ran to Kurama's house even though they usually meet each other at the arcades on the weekends. Kuwabara Kazuma simply couldn't wait to tell the good news. That means that we have two reasons to have a big dinner tommorow night." His sudden silence got everyone's attention. "Scratch that. You need to be with your family during these last few days before the wedding and you leave. Sorry, I let myself get carried away."

Shiori smiled at her son's friend. "No need to be embarrassed Kazuma. I've already invited you to the wedding since you are a good friend of my son and I know that Shuichi has asked you to watch over us while he's in the Makai."

"Mother, I never told you about asking Kuwabara-kun that. How did you..." Kurama's words died on his tongue. It was rare for his mother to startle him to the point of being tongue-tied.

"You told me about your past life as Youko Kurama, how you worked for the spirit world and Kuwabara-san is your only teammate that is staying while you need to return to the Makai. It is common sense that as protective as you are, that you would ask him to watch over us." Shiori smiled as she started to serve dinner. "I will call your sister, Kazuma, and Keiko's parents. I think it would be a good idea to plan a dinner to serve as both a celebration for you and Keiko getting into college and a going away party fro Shuichi."

Later on as Kurama walked with Kuwabara on his way home, he decided to ask for another clue. "I believe I've figured out mystery B, however you were successful at making A more difficult."

Kuwabara snorted a short laugh at Kurama's choice to ask for more clues. It figures that he wouldn't come out and ask for more hints. "Fine, I'll go ahead and give a second set of hints. Here's another clue for hint A. When many people think of this type of magic, they think of the writer, H.P. Lovecraft's fictional book, mistakenly believing it's a real book and not realizing the truth. That the book was fictional and it's not about what people commonly thought. And after I give the second clue for B, we'll see if you can guess it. He chose mom out of the audience to assist him."

Kurama laughed at the last clue. "I do believe I have the answer for hint B 'The man that sired you was name Evan O'Brien. He was in Japan for a stage performance when he met your mom.' From the clues I guess that your father made his living as a stage magician, performing sleight of hand tricks, illusions and minor magic tricks. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, you got that one right. Any guess on hint A?" Kuwabara laughed at the sight of Kurama's confusion. "I already gave you two clues."

Later that night, Kurama sat at his computer, surfing the web for information on H.P. Lovecraft as he went over the clues for the first hint at Kuwabara's family history.

'Reikai performed test to see what kind of magic were predominate in his family. The clues referred to his father's side more than his mother's. In clue one he said that the earliest aspects of his reikan works well with the magic of his father's family.' As he sat there Kurama remembered what Yusuke told him. 'Before he could form the reiken, Kuwabara could sense ghosts. Does that mean it was some magic that dealt with ghosts?' Making a note to search for a connection between ghosts and magic, Kurama began to read some of the stories written by Lovecraft.

Much later, Kurama shook his head. At first glance it doesn't look like there is much of a connection between the two clues for hint A. "From the sites I visited,I've learned that H.P. Lovecraft's most fictional book, was actually only mentioned in his stories. The Necronomicon is often thought to be a grimore on necromancy, but Lovecraft actually had it as a historic book of ancient gods it seems. How do the clues link together?"

After another hour was spent going over his notes, Kurama felt as if he came up with an answer. Many people mistakenly believe the Necronomicon was a book of necromancy. However, necromancy originally was a form of divination by spirits. Since many Christians believed that contacting the dead was an evil practice, they believed that necromancy was black magic and therefor necromancers were able to cast curses.

'Kuwabara-kun's earliest powers was able to sense ghosts, necromancy is a form of divination through ghosts. A modern twist was the Spiritism Movement of America and Britain in the 1800's, Now days it's most common form is Spiritualism. Did the family of Kuwabara's father practice Spiritualism?'

TBC----

idenshi ... gene, genetic

hitofushi ...a joint, section, strain, measure.

-kun ...a suffix added to names of male friends, Think of Kagome saying Kouga-kun. Its used for boys, -chan is used for girls, and sometimes for young boys.

Makai ... demon world

Reikai ... spirit world

ningen ... human

youkai ...demon / interesting fact if you go to to translate youkai, it shows ghost and apparition but it does not show demon in the translations. Go figure

baka ... many who read anime knows that baka means both fool and idiot, but it also means foolish and trivial matter.

I went to to get the translation for the gene strain test. If you think that it's incorrect, then before trying to scold me, go to and look it up. There's a lot of languages to choose from. There are two boxes to use, one translates English to Japanese, the second Japanese to English. I always use both.

After typing in gene, it gives me several words ji-n, gen, idenshi. Since some words can mean several things, I then use the Japanese to English, to see which word is the better choice. Both ji-n and gen mean gene, but idenshi means gene, genetic. Therefor I chose idenshi. I used the same process for strain. Strain had six different translations, then some of those words could mean more than strain. Karou overwork,strain. Igami strain, distortion, bend., I could go on but you get the picture. I chose hitofushi since it it suits my purposes better than the others. You can translate idenshi hitofushi as either gene strain, genetic strain or genetic measure.

I got the spelling for Shuichi out of the the novels so it's correct. But I'm not sure on Shiori, his mother, they didn't spell her name in the graphic novel 3, only addressed her as Minamino or mother.

Notes. Timelines are such a pain, but they create order for a good story. I find many good plots ruined by not watching a timeline for the story. I originally has Kuwa saying in this chapter "I don't care if the Sensui crap ended five months ago. " But when I consulted the timeline outline I created I realized somethings

A) 6 months after the Chapter Black saga--beginning of Wandering Souls,

B)3 months after the gang war(G.W.) started, 9 months since D.T. ---The three Makai Lords sends invitations to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama, they accept. Kuwabara becomes the official Spirit Detective.

In my story, Sensui attacked only one week after the Dark Tournament and so far, the events in _'Wandering Souls' _has spanned three months. Due to this I went and changed the time Kuwa said from 5 month to 9 months.!

I cant remember if its Dudley Doright, DoRight, or Do Right. Heck, it may have been none of them! From the cartoon and movie that I remember he's a bumbling Canadian Mountie.

Same goes for the Keystone Cops, it could be Kops , I didn't see too many of their shows. Main thing I remember is it came from Britain and was about bumbling cops.

I got my information about H.P. Lovecraft and his Necronomicon from several sites, yes I actually did some research before adding that into the story. One site is the the Necronomicon Anti-FAQ., another was a site for Lovecraft.

And yes there are some people who think that the book is real, but it was created by Lovecraft for his stories.


	15. Chapter 15

In a dim room far from public notice, Kuwabara paced around while Yusuke Urameshi kept hitting random keys as he watched the symbols of the wingding font make up random designs on the computer screen. "Oi! Kuwabara, where is she?"

"Tchee, why are you asking me for?" Kuwabara replied irritably.

"Well it's obvious that you're her favorite character so why hasn't Katzztar updated any of her stories?" Yusuke had jumped up to jab a finger in his friend's chest. "Can't you call her up and ask her?"

"Ask me what?" came the soft inquiry from the window.

Both boys stared in shock at the sight of the fur covered female. Her fur looked dull and there were shaved spots on the top of both feet and outside the knees. They could see the light scars in those areas. "What the hell happened to you?" They said at the same time, only to follow with "Where have you been?"

"Well first off, I got stuck on my creative writing schooling, which lead to a writing block on my fanfiction. Then I found out that I needed surgery on the nerves on my feet, hence the shaved spots. That only helped increase the block on my creativity. So I'm currently working on undoing the block. I am re-reading and editing my two main stories." Katzztar replied before facing the readers that have not lost interest and hopefully have both 'Wandering Souls' and 'In the Dark of the Night' on story alert.

"I am going to continue on those two. 'Deleted Scenes' has always been one that I added to whenever I got inspiration for a funny short story. I am reading a gaming book on story-telling and reading about horror stories. I intend to heavily edit and totally re-write several scenes for 'In the Dark of the Night'. I do apologize about the long wait.


End file.
